Un humano de Visita- One Shot Recopilatorio
by Light Travel
Summary: Una pequeña vista a mi fic, un recopilatorio con las aventuras que cualquiera con la mente limpia de niño puede imaginar, colores de arcoiris que en mi corazón brillan, no hay nada mejor si se comparten con alguien que no puede sentirlo, quien sabe, tal vez lo hagas feliz... o no?, quien sabe


_La siguiente historia conforma los primeros 7 episodios de mi fic "Un Humano de visita" con algunos cambios para que tenga sentido, si quieren ver el final de esta historia pueden visitar el Fic y esperar, ya que el Capitulo "Artemisa" se esta escribiendo_

* * *

Si la vida talvez tiene aventuras para cada uno… pues la mía parece estar a años luz de distancia… en mi casa el aburrimiento se ve a simple vista

Mi nombre es Jimmy González, tengo 13 años casi cumpliendo los 14, mido 1,72 metros, mi cabello es negro, corto y rizado (demasiado diría yo), piel trigueña un poco clara, ojos cafés, un poco llenito diría yo… bueno ya se pueden hacer la idea, soy un otaku, gamer, brony, y un poco hipster, además soy escritor en Fanfiction, aunque este mal que yo lo diga, mi vida podría decirse no es de lo más extraordinaria, es más bien… demasiado aburrida, como todo día de escuela, me levante a las 5:00 AM, me estire y mire el horario del colegio

Jimmy-mmm… creo que puedo dormir un poco más-si… no me sentía de humor ese día, en realidad, no me sentía con ganas ni de salir de la cama- ni se porque me levanto tan temprano si las clases comienzan a medio día… sobre todo con que es semana de exámenes… ¿exámenes?- en ese momento mi cerebro hizo clic en algún lugar y recordé algo- a carajo es cierto, semana de exámenes y no he estudiado- Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la cama y me metí a la ducha, adentro todo iba bien hasta que siento que el agua se estaba enfriando… demasiado

Jimmy- OHHHH FRÍA- abro más la llave del agua caliente… más de la cuenta- AHHHH CALIENTE- abro más la fría- OHHHH- la cierro- AHHHH- se empieza a templar- Ahhh (sonidos de relajación)- hasta que…- AHHHH CARAJO DIOS

Salí con menos humor del que entre, empiezo a rebuscar en mi armario y saco: un pantalón jean azul, una camiseta de cuello blanca y una casaca impermeable azul que era parte del uniforme, me lo puse y después me puse los anteojos, entonces reviso mi habitación, una cama de plaza y media, una televisión que parece ser de principios de siglo, una armario con toda mi ropa, que es mucha (aunque solo uso 3 que 4 conjuntos), un escritorio con mi computador, una Play Station 2 y varios cargadores de mi Psp y PsVita

Jimmy- bueno ¿ahora qué hago?- miro la televisión- ¿Qué estará dando?- tomo el control- no debo estudiar- medito unos segundos- bueno ¿qué daño me hará?- enciendo el televisor, empezando a ver una de las pocas cosas que me entretenían: My Little Pony

¿Cómo me volví Brony?, pues es una larga historia, pero se podría resumir en una sola persona: mi hermanita, una niña que es del tipo que parece cargarse sola automáticamente, imposible callarla, se te aferraba y no te soltaba hasta la hora de la comida o hasta que le preste mi Psp, bueno un día le preste mi computadora unas horas ya que decidí salir un momento, cuando regrese ella ya se había ido de mi computador, cuando revise el historial por curiosidad, encontré algunas páginas de la wikia que decía "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" y otras cosas, empezó a revisar y me entro la tentación por ver la serie, si al menos veía el primer capítulo ¿Qué saldría mal?, pues si estuve buscando y rebuscando hasta que lo encontré en español latino, lo vi y cuando termino mi mente gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando… "¿COMO CARAJOS ME TERMINO GUSTANDO ESTO?"… si esa era mi reacción, pero luego de unos días se me hacía normal estar viendo la serie en la televisión o en la computadora, si había gente que la veía, no era nada raro, si así me hice brony (y con orgullo amigo mío)

¿Dónde estaba?, a ya me acorde, estuve así por media hora hasta que decidí estudiar

Jimmy- bueno, nada me entra en el cerebro sin una canción inspiradora- ese era un lema que me lo tomaba algo en serio, saque unos audífonos, los puse en mi Ps Vita y empecé a reproducir la canción "·XAVIER·「Yeah! Break! Care! Break! ~Versión Full~」 (Cover en español)", estuve así hasta las 8:00 AM, con un libro de algebra en las manos y siguiendo el rito de la música

Jimmy- Alcanzando nuestro máximo poder, la energía haremos estallar… lograremos juntos la victoria tener y en futuro confiar- dije cantando la canción mientras leía, no tengo idea de cómo me concentraba, pero bueno- bueno ya acabe, quitemos la canción y mejor voy a buscar algo de comer- mi papa estaba en el trabajo a esas horas, mi hermana en la escuela, y mi mama se fue al mercado de madrugada, así que no debe tardar en llegar- a ver que hay por aquí- dije husmeando en el refrigerador- algo de leche, huevos, y vi algo de pan, por ahí… no es un desayuno de reyes pero estará bien- dije sacando la caja de huevos, el cartón de leche y los puse en la mesa… bueno los demás detalles ya lo se deben imaginar… básicamente termine de desayunar ya siendo las 9:00 AM, entonces decidí estar mi computador, jugando Dragon Ball Xenoverse, acababa de actualizar el juego y ya tenía ganas de jugar, así que estuve así hasta que me empecé a aburrir un poco, y lo deje para después- ¿y ahora qué hago?... así por poco se me olvida- me volví a sentar y abrí el Word, para hacer una de mis cosas favoritas… escribir Fanfiction, había empezado a escribir hace unos 4 meses, era entretenido estar escribiendo historias de lo que se me ocurriera, también he conocido a gente amigable (aunque algunos son medio tarados, "cof cof DARKSIDE cof cof") (Dark si lees esto es mentira nomas), bueno no le rudo más al tema, estaba planeando mi próximo fic, (no diré de que es… y no, no es este), bueno mientras tecleaba note que ya estaba cerca de las 12:00 PM, así que mejor agarre mi mochila y salí de mi casa, camine hasta la parada de autobuses, este no tardo en venir por suerte, me subí y empezó el largo viaje (y con largo me refiero a para dormirse), hacia el colegio… ahh el colegio donde parece que si hay diversión, maestros entretenidos y amigos locos de remate, estaba acabando el año lectivo, todo estaba un completo caos, gente por todos lados, sintiéndose las personas más libres una vez que terminan sus exámenes, yo… no tanto, era el último día y… no era la gran cosa, al menos para mí, pero bueno, uno no es colegial si no se mete a las estupideces, pues ya que… la verdad no sé qué contar de todo eso, así que podríamos pasarnos eso hasta el clímax: el examen de Matemáticas… bueno yo no me preocupo, primero que nada me exonere en esa prueba, y segundo mis notas están en 9/10 (es verdad, no miento… nadie me va a creer XD), bueno yo iba saliendo mientras veo a mis amigos sufriendo leyendo las preguntas, mientras yo los veía con cara de "ya valieron compadres"

La hora de la salida llego, yo decidí irme pronto para descansar un poco del día, espere el autobús, me senté frente a la puerta trasera

Jimmy- bien… otro día más, ¿Por qué no puede haber ni un cambio en la rutina?... talvez no me importa lo suficiente… talvez es eso… mejor no pienso en eso me está empezando a doler la cabeza jejeje- decidí dormir un momento, así pasar el tiempo rápidamente- quisiera ir allí… un lugar de armonía, criaturas extrañas y muchas cosas locas… ¿soñare mucho?... creo que si- de pronto cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido

* * *

 **30 minutos después**

* * *

Me desperté por una sacudida del auto bus, ahí es donde probé mi mala suerte, cuando desperté bien… me haba saltado mi parada, no sería un problema… quitando el hecho de que era la última parada de su trayecto y me salte como 9 paradas, ¿Cómo pude irme hasta allí, en 30 minutos?

 **Advent (autor)- a perdón- toma el cartel y le escribe algo- ahí está bien- el nuevo cartel decía 1 hora y 30 minutos después**

 **Jimmy- pinche Advent, deja de trolearme**

 **Advent- oye, dos cosas, una fue un error, y dos no te enojes que de todas formas tú y yo somos uno… literalmente**

 **Jimmy- eso es cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho que deberé caminar una hora a mi casa**

 **Advent- descuida estará bien… además esto estaba previsto, no te pasara nada**

 **Jimmy- ¿esta o quieres que este previsto?**

 **Advent- un poco de ambas**

 **Jimmy- hijo de…**

 **Advent- oye oye oye hay niños viendo el fic**

 **Jimmy- ¿y qué?**

 **Advent- por algo no pongo lemon sabias, un capitulo y estaría pagando terapia a toda la infantidalidad**

 **Jimmy- esa palabra no existe**

 **Advent- oye quieres seguir con el relleno o quieres continuar**

Jimmy- bueno- luego de una larga platica con mi "otro yo", decidí caminar a mi casa, no conocía la zona, pero sabía, por donde iba el bus- está muy oscuro- de repente me tropiezo- ahh maldigo mi suerte- de repente oigo algo asomándose- ¿y eso?- empiezo a buscar a mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada, solo un tubo de metal- mejor prevenir- agarro el tubo mientras sigo caminando y vuelvo a escuchar el ruido- ahora si… si es una broma vengan que no es graciosos y enfréntenme si son tan hombres… y si son mujeres perdón pero era lo mejor que se ocurrió

 **Advent- ¿no puedes ponerte serio?**

 **Jimmy- si eso es parte de mi encanto**

 **Advent-es verdad**

 **Jimmy- oye ¿no te olvidas algo?**

 **Advent- ¿lo hago?... a sí es verdad… quería decir que las letras con negrita solo ustedes pueden ver, ya sea rompimiento de la cuarta pared o el pensamiento de este imbécil… si es que tiene**

 **Jimmy- te lo estás buscando amigo, te lo estás buscando**

 **Advent- bueno continuemos**

Lo único que recibí como respuesta era un piedrazo, que me cayó en la cabeza

Jimmy- ay ay ay ay, ahora si es que esté detrás de esto me las va a pagar… ¿y esto?- veo lo que me lanzaron y no era una piedra, era una especie de cristal- que extraño- lo levanto y lo veo detenidamente, era más pequeño de que lo sentí, tenía forma de cruz, con colores degradados entre azul y rosa- odio admitirlo, pero es bonito, además tiene pinta de ser valioso, podría venderlo y ganarme algo para las vacaciones- lo veo de nuevo- por otro lado solo parece un cristal pintado, además la forma es rara… ¿y si me lo quedo?, un rosario nunca está de más, lo podría amarrar con una cuerda- después de razonar unos minutos- qué más da, me lo quedo ¿Qué podría pasar?- de repente me acuerdo- a carajo debo ir a casa… bueno al menos algo bueno salió de quedarme dormido

Tarde una media hora en llegar a casa, con que Salí más pronto me salve del regaño de mis padres, la verdad no tenía ganas de escucharlos, bien, fui a mi habitación y encendí mi PS2 para jugar "Megaman X7", mientras mi hermana se la pasaba corriendo de un lado al otro pidiéndome y preguntándome cosas como ¿Qué haces?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué juegas?, ¿me dejas jugar?, ¿me prestas tu Psp?, y algunas cosas más que no preste atención, hasta que le escucho

Jimena- jimmy ¿y esto?- dijo agarrando el cristal

Jimmy- es algo que me encontré de camino aquí- le dije sin despegar la vista del televisor

Jimena- ahhhh… ¿me lo regalas?

Jimmy- no

Jimena- oye ¿Por qué no?

Jimmy- ya sabes las reglas, el que lo encuentra se lo queda

Jimena- no metas al código pirata en esto

Jimmy- si tú fuiste la de la idea

Jimena- ¿Cuándo yo lo dije?

Jimmy- pues…. dejame ver- pongo mi mano en el mentón y empiezo a recordar

* * *

 **Flashback: 2 semanas antes**

* * *

Habíamos regresado a casa después de una tarde entera en la feria, ella había ganado varias cosas, peluches, juguetes, golosinas, y yo, ni aire conseguí, estaba frustrado por 2 cosas, una, que ella me gano en casi todos los juegos que jugamos, y dos, el hecho de que aunque nos queremos mucho y todo eso y como buenos hermanos "lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo", ella puede ser un tanto… egoísta

Jimmy- andale Jimenita solo 1- dije tratando de quitarle sus cosas de las manos

Jimena- no, yo los gane y ahora te aguantas

Jimmy- oye no seas así

Jimena- si soy así- me saca la lengua

Jimmy- me las pagaras tarde o temprano

Jimena- ya ya mira, ágamos algo, que tal un trato

Jimmy- te escucho

Jimena- te daré la mitad, pero pondremos algo más a nuestro "código de hermanos"

Jimmy- a ver, que se te ocurre en esa cabeza de ardilla

Jimena- ¿dijiste algo?

Jimmy- nada

Jimena- pues mira, la regla será "el que lo encuentra se lo queda", entendido, asi no me quitaras el dinero que hay en la calle

Jimmy- por distraída y pendeja

Jimena- ahora si te escuche- se me sube encima y me empieza a morder la cabeza

Jimmy- AHHH MOCOSA QUITATE DE AHÍ AHHH

así no llevamos, una enana que a veces puede ser un demonio y por otro lado puede llegar a ser tan adorable como un oso de felpa

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Jimmy- ¿ya te acuerdas?

Jimena- p-pero

Jimmy- nada de peros, la próxima vez se mas astuta enana jajaja- la saco la lengua- pa que se quite

Jimena- eres muy malo

Jimmy- mmmm… si talvez jajaja- ella frustrada sale de mi habitación- ¿fui muy lejos?... bueno si no se le quita hasta mañana entonces me disculpo- veo el cristal- vuelvo a admitir que es bonito, saben voy a trabajar en el ahora- apago la PS2, saco el cristal, una pistola de silicón y una cuerda bastante delgada- bien a trabajar

* * *

 **5 minutos despues**

* * *

Jimmy- bien termine- no costo mucho, lo amarre en el centro con la cuerda en forma de "X", y lo asegure con silicón, aunque me termine quemando- eso si dolió jejeje- lo vuelvo a ver- jajaja al eres hermoso sabias- ¿le estoy hablando a un cristal?- vivos colores, con un brillo interior que muestra felicidad… tengo envidia, quisiera poder viajar a algún lado donde tenga más aventuras, donde sea más feliz de lo que soy, talvez a… Equestria… aunque bueno, solo es una fantasía de todo brony, bueno mejor me duermo- me acosté en mi cama- si tan solo me pudieras conceder mi deseo- me duermo no sin antes oír una voz extraña

¿?- ¿enserio quieres eso?

* * *

 **Momentos despues**

* * *

Jimmy- ham…- veo a mi alrededor, donde no hay nada- Advent si esto es obra tuya, olvidalo no te voy a subir el sueldo

 **Advent- no te juro que no es mi culpa, aunque…**

 **Jimmy- que no te dije**

 **Advent- ok T.T**

Jimmy- bueno, ¿Qué hago aquí? Quisiera saber yo

¿?- Jimmy- decía una voz que no podía identificar su origen

Jimmy- ¿Dios?- dije con brillo en los ojos

¿?- no idiota atrás de ti

Jimmy- ha que susto me diste pensé que me había muerto y que dios tenia voz de don ramón sin aire

¿?- oye, bueno supongo que no sabes que haces aquí

Jimmy- tengo suposiciones, pero mejor lo dices tú, no quiero quedar como un imbécil

 **Advent- ¿más?**

 **Jimmy- si antes no te subía el sueldo** , **tendrás que trabajar con media paga**

 **Advent- oye ¿y tú quien te crees para mandarme?**

 **Jimmy- aquel que te dio cuerpo,que te dio tus poderes, que te paga para que yo siga en medio anonimato, el que…**

 **Advent- ya ya ya entendí**

¿?- Jimmy, jimmy, JIMMY

Jimmy- esperate

¿?- ¿Qué dices?

Jimmy- que sigas nomas te estoy oyendo

¿?- pues no parece

Jimmy- aja- de la nada recibí un golpe que me saco de mi discusión- oye, ¿Qué traes conmigo?

¿?- **y todavía pregunta** \- mira si te traje aquí fue porque tú lo deseaste así que deberías estar más agradecido

Jimmy-…-estaba totalmente callado, al parecer ella no se espera una respuesta que sea "no"- a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver, ¿Cómo es eso de que tú me yo te lo pedí?

¿?- ¿Qué pediste ir a un mundo de aventuras y fantasía, y si no, que le dijiste al cristal?

Jimmy- ¿cristal?- ahí recuerdo- a no me andes con esas que el cristal era mágico- dijo sacándolo de cuello

¿?- sí, un zafiro de ensueño, el ultimo de su clase

Jimmy-… ah eso explica muchas cosas, gracias

¿?- no estas asustado ni sorprendido, eres algo extraño

Jimmy- no es la primera cosa rara que me pasa, mira- cierro mis ojos

 **Advent- seguro Jimmy, la última vez no salió bien**

 **Jimmy- ya hemos practicado amigo, solo es para mostrar algo**

 **Advent- bien bien, de todas formas estirar el cuerpo no me hará daño- mi cabeza empieza a hacer ruidos extraños, hasta que de la oreja sale una pequeña alma que luego toma forma de un hombre de mi estatura, con piel pálida, ojos azules, cabello blanco, con una atuendo color blanco, compuesto por una camisa, un pantalón de tela, zapatos mocasines y guantes de mayordomo**

Jimmy- este es Advent

Advent- hola que hace

¿?-… eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué es exactamente?

Jimmy- bueno, Advent es una invención mía, por alguna razón un alma en pena, había entrado en mi cabeza y encontró uno de mis recuerdos- dije señalando a Advent- él lo moldeo a su antojo y ahora puede moverse libremente, bueno casi ya que no nos podemos separar del todo, además todo lo que le pase a él me pasara a mí, bueno en pocas palabras, en mi fuente de inspiración, además de mi alias

¿?- interesante, entonces es como un fantasma

Advent- no me gusta ese término amigo

Jimmy- como si a él le importara

¿?- bueno bueno, como te dije, el cristal puede concebir cualquier deseo a su poseedor

Jimmy- y yo pedí ir a Equestria ¿verdad?

¿?- sí, bueno tu deseo se está cumpliendo, el cristal ya no tiene más magia, así que si quieres te lo puedes quedar

Jimmy- ¿en serio?

¿?- claro, de todas formas no me va a servir después de esto

Advent- bueno ya que, oye, y no hay bonificación por ultimo uso

¿?- ¿es en serio?

Jimmy- calma mijo, sin poderes estaremos bien, después de todo no veo la necesidad

Advent- owwww, bueno al menos me puedo convertir en arco

Jimmy- ¿desde cuándo?

Advent- dejame soñar T.T

Jimmy- ok ok, bueno vámonos

¿?- bien, ultima cosa, tus pertenencias vendrán contigo, no todas por supuesto- de pronto me golpea en la cabeza y caigo inconsciente

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

* * *

Jimmy- hay, al menos hubiera avisado- veo a todos lados y- no me lo creo

 **Advent- yo menos**

Jimmy/ **Advent-Equestria ¡-** ninguno de los dos se lo creía, nuestro lugar soñado ahora al frente de nuestros ojos, observo bien y me doy cuenta de que todo es tan animado como en la serie, hasta yo

Jimmy- ¿y cómo seré de cara?

 **Advent- toma- me muestra un espejo**

Jimmy-…no me…- bueno no iba a decir más, era estilo anime, ojos grandes y cafés, cabello igual de color negro, la forma facial es más puntiaguda, era con colores más animados, solo que un poco más detallado que en la serie, será más como en God Eater- mmmm, no me veo tan mal, es más, me queda mejor que en mi mundo- miro alrededor y encuentro...- a no me chingues es mi mochila- la abro y encuentro: 2 cuadernos tamaño grande que casi ni utilizaba, una linterna, un lápiz- bueno sera útil- sigo buscando- Oh dios mio- lo que vi era: mis Psp y Ps Vita, totalmente limpios, cargados al 100%, cargadores con panel solar que no se de donde salieron, al final un encendedor y una cosa rara que no se que es- ¿y esto?

 **Advent- mira, hay una nota- empieza a leer la nota**

 _ **" Jimmy y Advent**_

 _ **primero que nada creo que tendrán algunas dudas, pues bien, primero, su apariencia fue cambiada para tener menor sobresaliente, aunque no lo pude hacer por completo, segundo, lo que tienes en la mochila son algunas cosas que les servirán aquí, tercero, también te di un traductor de tu idioma al de este mundo que es equestriano, lo puedes desactivar cuando quieras, te sera útil, aunque claro solo funciona en español, con cualquier otro idioma sera inútil, eso es todo, que la pases bien"**_

Jimmy- así que eso es esta cosa ** _,_** bien probemos- era un auricular minúsculo y un micrófono incrustado, lo coloque en mi oreja y entonces lo encendí

 **Advent- bueno ¿en dónde estamos?**

Jimmy- no se- veo a mi alrededor- al parecer es el Everfree… oye ¿no sientes eso?

 **Advent-** **si… el aura de este lugar es muy pesada, ya veo porque tienen tanto miedo**

Jimmy- mejor nos vamos antes de que…- escucho algo entre los arbustos- emm, ¿alguien por aquí?- no responde nadie- esto no me da buena espina- y de la nada aparecieron 5 timberwolfs- y pensé que solo salían 3 en los fandom, y aquí 5, el autor me odia

 **Advent- ¿y qué hacemos?**

Jimmy- lo que todo hombre debe hacer en casos así… correr como gallinas sin cabeza sin parar

 **Advent- ese es mi amigo**

Estuve corriendo como niña por un buen rato, hasta que al parecer los había perdido de vista

Jimmy- estuvo cerca- de pronto escucho un gruñido por alguna parte- no inventes- sale una manticora- ahh no inventes lo último que me faltaba, y ya no tengo fuerzas

 **Advent- oye dicen que la música calma a las fieras**

Jimmy- ¿un dueto?, bien comencemos, creo que ya sabes cual

 **Advent- por supuesto**

* * *

 **(Amigos lectores, por favor busquen Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso "Kirameki" (Cover en Español) -TV Size-, interprete Laharl Square)**

Incluso cuando me deprimo

Siempre logras encender la luz de mi sonreír

Contigo todo el mundo regresa a la vida

Aquel tiempo en que tú y yo, compartimos creara

El milagro que por siempre existirá

Aún conservo la ilusión, de algún día sin dudar

Mirarte a los ojos y poderte decir…

Que tan solo quiero escuchar, el sonido de tu bella voz

Llenando mi sentir, y dándome calor

Con un abrazo harás, que me ponga a temblar

Y no hay nadie más que quiera oír

Tienes que ser tú mi gran amor

Con la que quiero estar y amar toda la eternidad…

 **(Fin de la canción)**

* * *

Sorprendentemente, la manticora se acercó y me lamio la cara

Jimmy- funciono, quien diría

 **Advent- si… alto… cuidado atrás**

Jimmy- ¿Qué?- de pronto siento que algo me golpea en la nuca a velocidad sorprendente- ay ay ay ay, ¿y eso?

 **Advent- dos palabras… Rainbow "Crash" jajajajaja**

 **Jimmy- ya me lo veía venir… jajajajaja "Rainbow Crash" que bueno**

 **Advent- ¿a qué si?... y si dejamos aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Jimmy- no creo, está saliendo bien, además yo también tengo curiosidad**

 **Advent- bien, solo mil palabras más**

RD- quitate, idiota

Jimmy- oye, no pudiste elegir mejo palabra jajajajaja- la verdad esa pony estaba un poco, gruñona "cof cof tsundere cof cof", la veo mejor y WTF, no es como en la serie, es más… antropomórfica, además de usar ropa, bueno talvez así me quite preguntas en los interrogatorios

RD-¿de qué te ríes?

Jimmy- es que me agarraste desprevenido, además ese humor le queda perfecto señorita Rainbow Dash

RD- ¿Qué es eso de mi humor, y como sabes mi nombre?

Jimmy- (me fui al carajo, Advent ¿alguna idea?)

 **Advent- ni idea loco**

RD- bueno no me importa- con el comentario juro que me quería caer, ¿tan rápido pierde el interés?- por cierto, ahora que te miro bien, no pareces algún pony- me empieza a mirar de pies a cabeza, cerca, muy cerca… demasiado

Jimmy- oye, creo que no sabes que es el espacio personal

RD- dime quien eres… mono lampiño

¿Enserio?, ¿de todas las formas que me pudo llamar, me dice de la forma más insultante? Además de ser muy cliché

Jimmy- para tu información enana, mi nombre es Jimmy González, y no soy un mono, soy un humano- y era verdad… lo de enana, ya que con todo y mis 14 años, ella me llega al cuello, al parecer a ella no le gusto mi comentario

RD- ¿Qué me dijiste?

Jimmy- nada de nada- dije sonriendo inocentemente

RD- bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, el cielo debe estar despejado para que la princesa Celestia levante el sol en la celebración de verano

Jimmy- pues que te valla bien- de repente mi cerebro reacciono- espera ¿celebración del verano?

RD- si ¿algún problema?- sí que busca pelea

Jimmy- no para nada, bueno tengo que irme, adiós- ella no respondio, en vez de eso, se fue volando dejándome en visto, ME HA DEJADO EN VISTO UNA PONY CARAJO, SOY UN ASCO

 **Advent- jajajajaja, bueno al parecer no fue la mejor impresión**

 **Jimmy- no hay tiempo para eso Advent, si es la misma celebración, nightmare moon atacara en menos de 32 horas, ¿no lo has pensado?**

 **Advent- a pues si es cierto, bueno ¿qué piensas hacer?**

 **Jimmy- bueno, no puedo decirle nada a las mane, no puedo detener la aparición, lo único que puedo hacer convivir con ellas y procurar que nada malo pase**

 **Advent- magnifico plan**

 **Jimmy- lo sé, lo idee yo**

 **Advent- y bien ¿por dónde empezamos?**

 **Jimmy- primero ir a Ponyville sin llamar tanto la atención, luego tratar de ver si me aceptan**

 **Advent- dirás si "nos" aceptan**

 **Jimmy- mientras estés dentro de mí, no hará falta**

 **Advent- bien, y por cierto ¿Cómo harás para no llamar la atención?**

 **Jimmy- tu eres la inspiración, inspirame**

 **Advent- oye, no trabajo bajo presión**

 **Jimmy- está bien, me las ingeniare solo**

Jimmy-bien, aquí vamos- me voy acercando, ya al puente que me conectaba con el pueblo, veo ya el final, casi poniendo un pie en el césped, algo me llamo la atención, una pony rosa, melena esponjada como el algodón de azúcar, se acercaba dando saltos, si, era Pinkie, bueno ahora es la mejor opción

 **Advent- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **Jimmy- pues- saco una bata de la nada y un libro- pues estas son las opciones, con Rainbow Dash, si ella no hubiera estado apurada, me daba una golpiza digna de un luchador de Smack Down** , **con Rarity, gracias a su creatividad, quedaría como estante de joyeria, Fluttershy, con ella hubiera sido un momento realmente incomodo si me ve como peligroso, y peor si me veía adorable**

 **Advet- lo dudo mucho**

 **Jimmy- callattte que tttodavia no tttermino, bueno con AppleJack, aunque es mi favorita sé que hay una ligera posibilidad, que me dé una patada que me mande a Canterlot en segundos, twilight… no me hace falta decir el interrogatorio de día y medio que me espera cuando me cruce con ella, así que como conclusión**

 **Advent- Pinkie es la única loca con la que te podrías llevar bien al principio**

 **Jimmy- en serio amigo, estas más cerca de volver a morir**

 **Advent- bueno ya me callo… pero no crees que se está acercando demasiado**

 **Jimmy- y al parecer no me ha notado… bueno ya que- me quedo en donde estuve, esperando el impacto, que no tardo en ocurrir**

Jimmy/ Pinkie- ¡AUCH! Eso me dolió

Jimmy- siento eso, mi nombre es…- ni termine ya que ella se fe como rayo

 **Advent- siiiii, mejor opción**

 **Jimmy- callate- luego recordé algo- espera, que Pinkie no hacía algo a los que venían a Ponyville- en eso volvió con una carreta y empezó a cantar**

(Creo que ya saben la canción, pero por si acaso…)

Bienvenido seas, bienvenido tú

Bienvenido seas, dime como estas tu

Bienvenido seas, diré hiphiphurra

Bienvenido a Ponyville sin más

Acabando la canción, un disparo de confeti salió de la nada, junto a un cupcake que me cayó en las manos que con gusto comí

Jimmy- mmm, fresa mi favorito… bueno mejor aprovecho la bienvenida, me llamo Jimmy González

Pinkie- mucho gusto mi nombre es Pinkie Pie- me estrecha la mano que yo tomo y la empiezo a sacudir- pero puedes llamarme Pinkie

Jimmy- un gusto… oye ¿Qué no te doy miedo?

Pinkie- ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?, solo eres un pony muy extraño

Jimmy- bueno en realidad no soy un pony, soy un humano

Pinkie- pero aun así yo soy amiga de todos aquí- ya olvidaba lo energética que podría llegar a ser- además eres mi primer amigo humano- ¿le emociona tanto hacer amigos?... bueno que pregunta más tonta hago

Jimmy- bueno, me gustó mucho conocerte, pero planeo buscar donde quedarme así que mejor me voy

Jimmy/Pinkie- okey dokey lokey- ella parece sorprendida

Pinkie- ¿Cómo sabias que…?

Jimmy- no sé, tal vez lo adivine- me reía con ganas para mis adentros, gente que lee esto, algo que deben saber de mí son 2 cosas

1-para mí la mejor forma de solucionar un conflicto es con un juego, cualquiera que sea

2-uno de mis pasatiempos es causar intriga a los demás, no se extrañen que no pase desapercibido en varias ocasiones

Ella al parecer noto que no le diría nada, así que solo volvió a saltar, ¿A dónde?, que voy a saber yo

 **Advent- salió mejor de lo esperado ¿verdad?**

 **Jimmy- tú lo has dicho**

 **Advent- ¿y qué sigue?**

 **Jimmy- bueno… que tal si vamos a Sweet Apple Acres**

 **Advent- sigues sin notar incluso tus propias opiniones después de todo**

 **Jimmy- que quieres que te diga, así soy yo**

Dirigiéndome ahí me iba preparando física y mentalmente por un posible ataque, tanto que ni note las miradas de los pueblerinos, que demostraban más que miedo, curiosidad, bueno su humildad le niegan a hacerse tantas preguntas, lo que es reconfortante, ya llegando veo que la granja a más de manzanas, había maíz, tubérculos como zanahorias, papas, pero eso sí, lo principal era las manzanas, nunca lo note, pero bueno, que se le va a ser, entrando a la casa, bastante re confortable, escucho…

Familia Apple- ¡sorpresa!

La verdad esa no me la esperaba, tanto entrenamiento mental para nada, Advent, borra todo eso

 **Advent- con gusto**

Jimmy- emm… hola

AJ- es un gusto compañero, dejame te presento a la familia, ella es la abuela Smith, él es mi hermano Big Mac y ella es Applebloom- me dijo señalando a los dichos

Jimmy- es un placer, soy Jimmy González, pero quería preguntar ¿Cómo saben de mí, o que vendría?

AJ- una de mis amigas te conoció antes y nos contó sobre ti

Jimmy- ahh ya entendí- me lo tuve que imaginar- bien la verdad solo vine a conocer el lugar, es muy hermoso

AB- gracias- dijo la niña- por cierto, la familia había planeado un regalo para ti, así que ¿quisieras quedarte a almorzar?

Jimmy- emm… en realidad me da pena, recién me conocen y…- eso decía mi boca, pero mi estómago quería otra cosa, no comía nada desde que llegue, adentro de mi algo decía "alimentame carajo, alimentame"- a decir verdad, un almuerzo no vendría mal- se rieron por mi comentario

Pasaron unos minutos durante la comida, ellos la verdad son personas bastante agradables, luego me había fijado en AJ, carajo quien quiera que sea el que mando aquí conocía mis gustos, su cabello tenía algo diferente, su color amarillo más bien era como fibras de oro, con un brillo inusual que trataba de analizarlo de arriba para abajo, ojos verdes esmeraldas y redondos, valla es hermosa… no fuera impulso de estupidez no empezare algo así en mi primer día en equestria, pasando más el tiempo me despedí, no sin antes

Jimmy- perdoname AJ, ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda quedarme?

AJ- bueno, la biblioteca está desocupada, podrías estar unos días allí

Jimmy- gracias, nos vemos luego- me fui caminando

 **Jimmy- confirme mis sospechas, twilight aún no llega a Ponyville, entonces la celebración de verano es la misma**

 **Advent- y por cierto ¿no has ideado algún plan, en ese caso?**

 **Jimmy- simple, ayudar a las chicas a conseguir los elementos, después de eso mi protagonismo pasara a segundo plano, así divertirnos libremente**

 **Advent- hablas como un villano**

 **Jimmy- oye, tal vez no estaría mal, pero eso de estar al lado del mal no me conviene**

 **Advent- hace tiempo que no te veía así, calculador y que siempre ve principalmente las cosas que lo benefician**

 **Jimmy- jajajajajaja, si es cierto, bueno ¿alguna idea?**

 **Advent- ya no sé a dónde ir, no creo que necesitemos ir con Rarity, nuestras ropas están bien, además, si se desmaya al vernos no creo tener tanta paciencia,**

 **Jimmy- pero el plan es que tengan confianza en nosotros**

 **Advent- lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que podría pasar si…- me fui de mis pensamientos, al me me hiso tropezar**

Jimmy- ay mi cabecita, que fue lo que- volteo y veo a un pequeño conejito blanco- valla, perdón amigo, no fue mi intención ¿me perdonas?- el solo se limitó a verme, eso me pone algo nervioso, luego el solo lo paso de largo sonriéndome y diciéndome algo que no entendí- lo tomare como un si- de repente escucho una voz que se acercaba

Fluttershy- ¡ángel!- ella lo agarra con fuerza- no te vuelvas a escapar- ángel me señala, okey esto debe ser una bendita broma, pinche conejito que no me perdono, o aquí es algo inocente, no se- emm… hola

Jimmy-hola, me llamo Jimmy, es un gusto

Fluttershy- también… es un gusto… me llamo Fluttershy- esto último lo dijo tan bajo que pensé que era de ultratumba

Jimmy- perdón ¿Cómo?, Fluttershy- ella solo asiente con algo de miedo- pues es un gusto conocerla señorita Fluttershy, tengo algo de prisa, fue un gusto

Fluttershy- am, si también fue un gusto- les juro por el señor de los anillos que no podía haber escena mas incomoda en mi vida, debo solucionarlo de alguna forma

Jimmy- escuchame Fluttershy, descuida no te hare daño, y si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo

Fluttershy- si… gracias lo tomare en cuenta- luego de eso me marche

Jimmy- las cosas están saliendo de maravilla, bien, solo falta una, y ya sé cómo hacer para que nos llevemos bien- saco de mi mochila uno de los cuadernos y un lápiz- no soy el mejor en el dibujo, pero estará bien si intento

* * *

 **10 minutos después**

* * *

 **Advent- pues no está mal**

 **Jimmy- si hasta yo me sorprendo, nunca había dibujado tan bien**

 **Advent- así que quieres que ella confeccione esto para ti**

 **Jimmy- oye, es una de mis cosas que quiero tener antes de morir, junto a las esferas del dragón**

 **Advent- soñar está bien amigo**

 **Jimmy- vinimos a Equestria, el universo dragon ball no es imposible**

 **Advent- si es cierto… mira ya llegamos- dijo señalando a Boutique Carrusel, aunque no sé a dónde estará señalando de verdad**

Jimmy- bien, aquí vamos, deseame suerte- digo abriendo la puerta de la boutique donde escucho una campanita sobre la puerta

Rarity- bienvenidos a Boutique Carrusel, ¿en qué…- cuando noto pues… lo que era, se desmayó ahí mismo

 **Advent- pues tuviste suerte… no se murió**

 **Jimmy- jaja mira como me rio, ni que tuviera tanta paciencia para esperar que se despierte, pero tampoco puedo largarme ahora**

 **Advent- ¿y qué vas a hacer?**

 **Jimmy- ni modo que la despierte como la bella durmiente, ¿no habrá algo de agua?**

 **Advent- vamos a ver- recorro la casa hasta entrar en el baño**

 **Jimmy- bien, ahora- saco de las cosas que traje una botella y la lleno al tope- con esto y ya- me le acerque de nuevo y le eche la botella entera en la cabeza, ¿olvide mencionar que le puse algo de hielo adentro?, bueno al menos funciono**

Jimmy- por favor señorita Rarity, no se vuelva a desmayar

Rarity- ¿Qué eres?, ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Jimmy- bueno déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Jimmy González, soy un humano, el cómo conozco su nombre pues, no lo puedo decir por convicción propia- ella al parecer me iba a preguntar porque no lo podía decir, pero le gane- creame miss, lo hago por una buena razón, y no se debe preocupar, no le haría ningún daño a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien es una pony tan hermosa y elegante- decía mientras me arrodillaba y le tomaba de la mano- le pido de favor que no me tema- le beso la mano que sostenía, aunque en mis adentros me moría de risa

Rarity- valla, nunca había conocido a alguien tan caballeroso, pareces un buen pony, y dime si viniste es por algo ¿Qué es?

Jimmy- bueno cuando vine, este es el único cambio de ropa que tenía, quisiera que me ayudaras con eso- dije sonriendo amablemente- (dios no puedo creer que funcionara)

Rarity- bueno veré que puedo hacer- se levanta y toma mis medidas- y ¿Qué te gustaría en particular?- parece emocionada, bueno nunca había visto un humano y hacer prendas para ellos sería un reto, aunque no lo parezca

Jimmy- pues- le mostré el dibujo

Rarity- muy bien, dame un tiempo, te lo tendré listo en la tarde

Jimmy- muchas gracias Rarity, bueno adiós- me despedí y me largue- bien creo que mejor voy a instalarme en la biblioteca

 **Advent- bien, ¿no te olvidas de algo?**

 **Jimmy- ¿de qué?**

 **Advent- falta una- me dejo pensando un momento**

 **Jimmy- a es verdad Rainbow, bueno podemos hablar con ella después, ahora quiero descansar**

 **Advent- suena bien… oye, y no tonaste algo ¿verdad?**

 **Jimmy- que Rarity usa al menos, 10 latas de acondicionador a su cabello, pues si lo note**

 **Advent- no, no es eso, fue demasiado fácil, eso prueba nuestra teoría**

 **Jimmy- a es verdad: "los ponys son influenciables y confiados, solo hace falta saber cómo tratarlos", me seria útil en un tiempo, hablo como un psicópata jejeje-diciendo eso salí a la biblioteca, puse mis cosas, y las puse en una mesa, donde veo varios libros**

Jimmy- bien, no me vendrá mal conocer algo de este mundo- saque mi Psvita y empecé a escuchar God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST - Those Who Risk, al principio algo divertido pero después- es vedad… esta en equestriano, al parecer deberé aprenderlo… mejor otro día- decidí dormir un poco más, el día ha sido cansado- ahh bien, mejor así- en eso Advent sale de mi oreja

Advent- un gran día ¿no?

Jimmy- y que lo digas, sabes tengo una duda, fuimos enviados aquí por una petición ¿pero cuál será nuestro papel aquí, o solo apareceremos como escenarios en esta obra, como el rey en un tablero de ajedrez, donde el debería proteger pero la mayoría de veces siempre es el último en morir?

Advent- bueno, no sé cómo responder a eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá por si solo

Jimmy- sí, tienes razón, pero aun así pido tu opinión para algo, en estas historias, el de otro mundo siempre busca la forma de volver, pero ¿para qué volver a un mundo muerto?

Advent- mejor no pienses en eso, se te quemaran las neuronas

Jimmy- tienes razón… bueno descansa- dije cubriéndome completamente en la cama, al instante me quede dormido

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Jimmy- ahhh que bien dormí, ¿Qué hora es?

 **Advent- solo es medio día**

 **Jimmy- quien diria, en equestria los idas no duran menos, si no más, ¿será que las horas duran más, o que se cuenta los segundos como milisegundos, o talvez yo lo percibo más lento? jajajaja tantas posibilidades**

 **Advent- si, oye al parecer alguien llego- veo por la ventana y encuentro un carruaje**

 **Jimmy- han llegado antes de lo esperado, esto no es bueno**

 **Advent- bien, ¿quieres ser mal agradecido?, vamos a saludar**

Jimmy- tienes razón- bajo de la biblioteca y veo lo que esperaba, twilight con su asistente, él bebe dragón Spike bajando del carruaje, el cual se fue- bien, vamos allá- me le acerco para hablarle- hola mucho gusto, me llamo…-quisiera continuar, pero al parecer se asustó con mi presencia, antes de que pudiera gritar, le tape la boca con una mano- tranquila no te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo, ahora tu prometeme, no gritaras y no saldrás corriendo

Twilight- lo prometo- eso hubiera dicho si no lo tuviera mi mano en la boca, a duras penas le entendí

Jimmy- bueno, otra vez, mi nombre es Jimmy González, soy un humano, te vi llegar y quisiera ser yo el primero que te dé la bienvenida a Ponyville

Twilight- gracias… supongo- veo desconfianza y nerviosismo- yo soy twilight sparkle y él es mi asistente Spike, estoy aquí por una misión de la princesa Celestia

Jimmy- supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta de verano

Twilight- ¿cómo sabes eso?

Jimmy- pues… es una celebración importante, obvio todo debe salir perfecto, por cierto conozco a varios en ese pueblo, podría ayudarte

Twilight- bien, puedes venir, pero promete no me atrasaras, no me asustaras y sobre todo no me atacaras- a cada condición se acercaba más y alzaba el tono de voz con mas desconfianza

Jimmy- bien, lo juro- digo alzando una de mis manos a la altura del rostro, siguiendo por la otra en el pecho- anduvimos caminando por un rato, la verdad estoy en conflicto si decirle o no, si lo hago podría causar una paradoja que me lleve a otro futuro, pero aparte tengo curiosidad de que pasaría si… no, mejor no, no quiero causar nada malo

Twilight- bueno, Spike ¿Qué es lo primero en la lista?

Spike- dejame ver, lo primero es la revisión del banquete en Sweet Apple Acres

Jimmy- bien no está lejos, a la granja de los Apple

Ya un tiempo caminando, veo que los ponys nos quedan, o mejor dicho me quedan observando, pensé que Pinkie les había dicho sobre mí, o talvez si lo hiso y al parecer no se esperaban que fuera alguien, como yo claro esta… valla molestia, lo que mejor puedo hacer es evitarlos, me subí el cuello del impermeable que llevaba, Twilight no se midió en aclarar sus dudas

Twilight- ¿Por qué nos miran así?- yo no quería contestar, pero ya toco

Jimmy- la verdad, yo también soy recién llegado, no han agarrado suficiente confianza en mí, no les hagas caso Twilight

Twilight- por cierto ¿de dónde eres exactamente?, nunca oí hablar de un humano

Jimmy- preferiría no hablar de eso, es cansado para mi hablar de ese "hogar"- lo último de dije con algo de recelo- lo siento es que, no me gusta hablar del pasado, vivir el presente es lo que hago y lo seguiré haciendo- al final le sonreí, parece que ya me tiene suficiente confianza, aunque lo único que escucho de ella fue un "oh, está bien"- miren ya llegamos- dije señalando el portón de la entrada- la pony naranja de allá es la que está a cargo del banquete

Twilight- bien, terminemos con esto- decía con la cabeza alta yendo hacia donde le señale- me pregunto que si algo hice para que le levantara la confianza- me senté en el suelo, presentía que Spike me quería preguntar algo, y no me equivocaba, con gusto lo deje

Jimmy- anda Spike, pregunta lo que quieras

Spike- ¿Qué?, yo no te…

Jimmy- lo veo en tus ojos- le veo fijamente- curiosidad por mi ¿no es así?- el solo se empezó a reír de forma nerviosa- bien ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Spike- bien, quería saber ¿Cómo es tu casa?, vivo con Twilight que es una rata de biblioteca y nunca he oído de ustedes los humanos

Jimmy- jajajajajajaja, bien te contare, de donde yo vengo… es más bien otro mundo, similar a este, en donde nosotros los humanos somos la especie dominante, y la única autoproclamada inteligente,

Spike- espera, ¿eres de otro mundo?

Jimmy- así es, en mi mundo los humanos somos la raza con más población, la única que puede expresar sus emociones, que tiene un lenguaje, una escritura, con la inteligencia más grande capaz de hacer grandes cosas

Spike- ¿Cómo qué?

Jimmy- gracias ello, hemos podido surcar los cielos, viajar hasta las estrellas, curar enfermedades que antes eran mortales, con la ayuda de la tecnología que nosotros creamos nos podemos comunicar a distancia sin necesidad de un papel y una pluma

Spike- no puedo imaginar algo así

Jimmy- pues ya vez

Spike- oye ¿y cuántos años tienes?

Jimmy- tengo 14 ¿por?

Spike- ¡14! Si eres más alto que todos los ponys aquí

Jimmy- ¿en serio?, pues no lo había notado… mejor vamos por Twilight ¿bien?

Spike- bien- fuimos hasta allá y notamos que ella está comiendo gustosa las muestras del banquete

Jimmy- emm Twilight, ¿no había otros lugares a donde ir?

Twilight- ¡es cierto!- se levanta de la mesa, agradece y se va corriendo

Spike- Twilight esperame

Jimmy- pues ni modo, luego nos vemos AJ- digo para seguirlos

Ya un tiempo más tarde, volvimos Ponyville continuando con la lista

Spike- bueno, sique el clima

Jimmy- la encargada es una Pegaso, se llama Rainbow Dash, debería estar trabajando en este momento- veo que el cielo sigue nublado- por eso digo, debería- en ese momento, llego la antes mencionada que choco con Twilight mandándola al lodo

RD- lo siento, no te vi y venía muy rápido- cogió una nube y la empezó a limpiar y luego la seco girando a su alrededor, al terminar la melena le quedo toda esponjada, yo me moría por no reír como loco, para luego notarme- tu…

Jimmy- ¿yo?- estaba bastante confundido, creo que quedamos en buenos términos, mis dudas fueron resueltas por un buen golpe en la cabeza

RD- eso fue por decirme enana el otro día

Jimmy- tú misma lo dijiste, el otro día, hoy no, el otro día, además te pedí perdón

RD- como digas-… bueno no estaría mal jugar un poco con ella, además, quiero saber si mis "habilidades" siguen intactas, oigan no lo hago como en 3 meses, no se esperen que no aproveche este momento

(Queridos lectores, si se hacen la idea de que va a pasar y yo lo sé, pero si no quédense, que a los que vieron un anime en particular, se les va a ser familiar)

Jimmy- bueno, no esperaba eso de alguien tan gruñona

RD- ¿Qué dijiste?

Jimmy- lo que oíste, o que ¿te crece musgo en el cerebro?- ella ya se está enojando, funciona- dije que tu carácter es horrible, a este paso nadie se va a fijar en ti- está llegando a su límite, al parecer Twilight y Spike me están viendo con cara de "que hace este idiota"- bueno, era de esperarse de alguien a quien podríamos considerar "marimacho"- ella cambio de un color cian a uno al rojo vivo

RD- me las vas a pagar- ella estaba a punto de golpearme, casi legando a mí, le detengo el brazo

Jimmy- ya está, solucionémoslo en un juego- ¿se la esperaban?, bueno ellos no, sus caras no tenían precio

RD- ¿un juego?

Jimmy- sí, hagamos una apuesta con el piedra, papel, tijeras- ella más que confundida, su rostro gritaba "solo te estoy oyendo para poder romperte la cara"- pero para hacerlo interesante- levanto mi mano- yo solo ganare con el papel

RD- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jimmy- sencillo, mira, si te gano con cualquier cosa que no sea papel pierdo, pero como tú también perdiste se considerara empate, si ambos damos con papel, será empate, en el resto tu podrás ganar, a menos que yo gane con papel

RD- ¿y que nos vamos a apostar?

Jimmy- bien así está la cosa, si tu ganas te daré mis disculpas por lo de "marimacho", me podrás golpear todo lo que quieras y si aún sigues enojada después de eso, seré tu sirviente por un mes- Twilight parecía estar interesada, parecía que no tener idea de lo que trato de hacer- bien si yo gano, te olvidaras de lo que dije y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga por el mismo tiempo, y si hay empate, seré tu mula de carga por una semana y tú me tendrás que hacer un favor

RD- ¿Qué favor?

Jimmy- pues veras, la biblioteca está bien para pasar la noche, pero no es muy acogedor, además no tengo dinero

RD- ¿quieres un lugar donde dormir?

Jimmy- ¿te apuntas, o tienes miedo?, mira que me estoy jugando la dignidad por un juego de piedra, papel, tijeras- luego de mucho pesarlo ella asintió

RD- (¿Qué trata de hacer?, es imposible que gane, lo que debe buscar es un empate, eso debe ser, así tener un lugar donde quedarse… claro, quiere que elija la que tiene más empates, debe de elegir piedra)- al parecer se decidió

Jimmy- (al parecer lo pillo, pero para estar seguros)- de repente cambio mi expresión a una confiada y burlona, lo que al parecer la cambia de parecer

RD- (no, lo que quiere hacer es confundirme, obvio que quiere ganar, va a elegir papel)

Jimmy- piedra…papel… (Aquí vamos)… tijeras- el resultado fue: empate piedra-tijeras, todos se sorprendieron

RD- ¿Qué pero…?

Jimmy- pensaste que elegiría papel ¿verdad?, vamos ni yo soy tan estúpido, aunque al principio casi me atrapas, la expresión de mi cara te hiso cambiar de parecer, si hubiera elegido papel habrías ganado

RD- pero si elegía papel solo había una chance de ganar

Jimmy- por eso sabía que no lo usarías- todos ahora estaban boquiabiertos

RD-… bien, entonces te conseguiré una casa

Jimmy-no quiero eso, mira cuando hicimos la apuesta dije que quería un favor especial, nunca especifique cual era

RD- pero si tu dijiste… hasta te pregunte lo que querías

Jimmy- si pero… ¿te respondí?- funciono, no puedo creer que mi plan funcionara **-** bien lo que quiero es… deberás quitar todas estas nubes para la celebración de verano- que esperaban, no soy alguien malo, además cualquier otra cosa hubiera podido arruinar la historia, bueno al parecer ella no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero empezó a despejar el cielo- bien, ya termine, sigamos amigos- dije mientras caminaba

Twilight- oye- me volteo a verla- ¿Cómo lo hisiste?

Jimmy- ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight- eso, planeaste un plan a lujo de detalles en un segundo, dime ¿es alguna habilidad de tu especie?, ¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso?, ¿es algún tipo de magia?- bien, no me esperaba tanta emoción

Jimmy- Twilight, mejor te lo explico luego, recuerda, falta varias osas en la lista

Twilight- es verdad ¿Qué sigue en la lista Spike?

Spike- lo que sigue es la decoración

Jimmy- (bien, así voy a poder ver la ropa que me hiso)- pensé para mí mismo

 **Advent- seguro amigo, oye, te note en el pequeño jueguito que hiciste con ella, ¿te divertías no?**

 **Jimmy- por supuesto**

Ya habíamos llegado a la Boutique de Rarity, llegando a la puerta ella se escandalizo por la la melena que RD le dejo a Twilight, así que se la llevo a para hacer varios diseños, no sin antes

Rarity- a si Jimmy, ya tengo lista tu ropa, la deje ahí sobre la mesa

Jimmy- muchas gracias Rarity- en la mesa había una caja, la abrí y había: una chaqueta de color azul con el perfil negro, pantalones militares negros, botas altas del mismo color y una camisa blanca, además en la espalda de la chaqueta había un símbolo parecido a un dragón, (si lo quieren ver, busquen "God Eater Fenrir Uniform")- valla que hiso un gran trabajo, es idéntico- de repente Twilight salia corriendo de ahí huyendo de la unicornio, así que decidí seguirla

Ya escapados, vi que Spike estaba totalmente atontado, me dio algo de gracia

Jimmy- Spike- le sacudí la mano en frente de la cara- hey amigo, ¿estás ahí?

Spike- ¿no te pareció encantadora?

Jimmy- jajajajaja, seguro- le quito la lista- aquí dice que lo siguiente es la música, debe ser Fluttershy y su coro de aves

Fuimos caminando a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegamos se oía del patio trasero el coro, fuimos ahí y vi a Fluttershy al parecer ensayando

Jimmy- Fluttershy, ella es Twilight, vino a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del sol de verano

Fluttershy- ah, hola Jimmy, ¿les gusta mi coro de aves?

Twilight- si es muy bonito… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Fluttershy- soy… Fluttershy- lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo

Twilight- perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

Fluttershy- que soy… Fluttershy- esta vez lo dijo en el mismo tono, solo que más agudo

Jimmy- mejor lo hago yo, Twilight ella es Fluttershy, y Flutt…- no pude terminar

Fluttershy- PERO QUE LINDURA, ¿es un bebe dragón?

Spike- amm sí, me llamo Spike

Fluttershy- ¿hasta puede hablar? Qué lindo ¿puedes contarme algo sobre ti?

Spike- claro

 **Jimmy- hay hombre, esto va para largo, mejor corta esto y llevame contigo**

 **Advent- no hay problema**

 **20-30 minutos después**

Voy a aclarar, fue la historia más larga y aburrida de mi hermosa vida, 20 minutos malgastados, bueno nos despedimos de Fluttershy, justo antes de entrar me acorde de algo

Jimmy- mejor estoy preparado

 **Jimmy- Advent, ¿recuerdas eso de que te podías volver arco?**

 **Advent- si ¿Por qué?**

 **Jimmy- creo que podemos hacer uso del 1% de violencia permitida**

 **Advent- bien, oye y ¿hasta dónde quieres este capitulo?**

 **Jimmy- pensaba hacerlo en 2 partes, pero ya que estamos aquí terminemos el día, quien sabe tal vez termine siendo un elemento de la armonía**

 **Advent- bien, creo que mejor entramos**

 **Jimmy- sí, no me quiero perder nada de lo de hoy- de la nada escucho adentro de la biblioteca**

Jimmy- ya empezó- entro a la biblioteca y encuentro lo esperado- una fiesta de Pinkie Pie, siempre tan animosas- voy caminando entre los ponys hasta que me encuentro a la antes mencionada- hola Pinkie, gran fiesta la verdad

Pinkie- gracias, quería enviarte una invitación pero sabía dónde vivías, luego me dijeron que vicias aquí así que decidí hacer la fiesta aquí para que encontraras la fiesta- valla, tan amigable y extrovertida como siempre

Jimmy- si es verdad, oye no has visto a una unicornio, color morado lavanda, la que estaba conmigo por la tarde

Pinkie- si, fue a tomar algo de ponche

Jimmy- ¿ponche?, rayos, se me olvi…- de la nada ve como Twilight se alza en el aire encendida de la cola y la melena

Pinkie- la salsa picante da sabor incluso al ponche

Jimmy- jajajajajajajaja, muy cierto Pinkie, muy cierto

 **Tiempo más tarde (ya quería escribir eso, ya sabrán porque)**

La celebración no se hacía esperar, el banquete de AJ, la decoración de Rarity y el coro de Fluttershy se notaba a simple vista, por convicción pública y por estreno me vestí con el traje que me dio Rarity, (que lo podemos llamar uniforme de gala)

 **Jimmy- ¿cuánto falta?**

Alcaldesa- y ahora, sin demoras, la princesa de equestria

 **Advent- nada**

 **Jimmy- ¿listo para esto?**

 **Advent- como siempre**

 **Jimmy- pues venga**

La cortina se abrió, pero no había nadie

Twilight- esperen y ¿la princesa?- ante las preguntas de los ponys se hiso visible una niebla de color azul, dejando mostrar…

NM- hola mis queridos súbditos, hace tiempo que no los veía- la gente estaba confundida, no sabía quién era

Jimmy- dejame adivinar- hable a lo lejos- Nightmare Moon, antigua co-gobernante de equestria junto a Celestia, desterrada en la luna hace mil años, es la misma, aunque no luces tan vieja- me estoy metiendo en camisa de 11 varas, bueno suerte la gente salió corriendo solo con oír el nombre

NM- ¿Quién eres?, nunca había visto algo como tú- no sabe sobre los humanos, es una pequeña ventaja

Jimmy- pues bien, mi nombre completo es Jimmy Alejandro González Calle (si ese es todo mi nombre), un humano, es un gusto conocerte- ella iba a hablar hasta que-… señorita luna- les juro que un rayo de magia me paso a centímetros de la cara

NM- ¿Cómo SABES ESE NOMBRE, MONO?

Jimmy- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llamara mono?, pues el cómo lo sé es una larga historia, ahora si me lo permites, debo correr también- dije para largarme, no sin antes- a y descuida, no será la última vez que nos veamos jajaja

 **Advent- fue arriesgado, ¿sabías?**

 **Jimmy- lo sé, bueno dejemos esto hasta acá**

 **Advent- ni de broma, ya nos pasamos, no podemos salir de aquí hasta que terminemos**

 **Jimmy- bien, adelante**

Corro hacia donde parece que están las chicas, decido que mejor las acompaño para impedir que algo ocurra, con suerte y no deberé pelear, parece llegar a tiempo

Twilight- el séptimo elemento es un misterio, pero se dice que están en el castillo de las hermanas nobles que se encuentra en lo que ahora se conoce como…- aquí entro yo

Jimmy- el bosque Everfree, bueno vamos

RD- espera espera, ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- ¿aún sigue enojada?

Jimmy- no es obvio, las voy a ayudar, no dejare que lo hagan solas, además supongo que les puedo ser útil

Twilight- chicos, les agradezco que vinieran, pero debo hacer esto sola

Jimmy- no gracias, vamos chicas, a por los elementos- ella me queda viendo con cara de "¿me estas escuchando?"- lo siento Twi, pero de todas formas no te iba a dejar hacer esto sola, y creo que nadie aquí tampoco- todos asienten y nos adentramos en el bosque, ya llevando un buen rato, veo que empiezan a caer, ¿el problema?, pues que yo también, por suerte me agarre de una pared y agarre a AJ, Rainbow a Pinkie y Fluttershy a Rarity, pero Twilight seguía cayendo, carajo se me olvido

AJ- jimmy, suéltame

Jimmy- ¿segura?

AJ- solo hazlo- bueno se lo que pasara así que la solté, pero me di cuenta que ninguna de las otras dos puede bajar por ellas

Jimmy- ah ya que- me suelto, y bajando la volví a sostener a las dos- ahora lo difícil, subir- sonreía de forma nerviosa, no pensé bien esto- ya se, Aj, por favor agarrame del cuello y no sueltas a Twilight, necesito mis dos manos para subir- hiso lo que le pedí, y con todo y el peso extra llegue arriba, tan cansado como si hubiera empujado un automóvil de subida con el freno de mano puesto, llegando arriba Twilight me dio las gracias y continuamos, no sin antes- amm Apple Jack, ¿te importaría soltarme?, ya es algo incómodo

AJ- ¿eh?- nota que aún sigue "abrazada" de mi- así, lo siento- me suelta, valla, está más roja que una manzana, me causo un poco de gracia por la ironía

Jimmy- descuida, sigamos

 **Jimmy- incluso mi sola presencia cambia las cosas, esto debería haber sido más fácil**

 **Advent- no hay que pensar en eso**

Bueno, siguiendo el camino, pasando minutos me interrogaba a mí mismo, ¿porque estoy haciendo esto?, pues al parecer mientras más convivo las cosas se salen de control, ha este paso…

Jimmy- (podría salir mal)- mis pensamientos se llegaron casi a que mi cerebro explotara, mejor prevenir- saben chicas, me adelantare, mientras más rápido tengamos los elementos mejor- después de decir eso me fui corriendo en dirección al castillo

 **Advent- no me esperaba eso de ti amigo**

 **Jimmy- es mejor que este lejos de ellas por el momento, como dije mejor estar en segundo plano**

 **Advent- si tú lo dices… entonces les alivianaras el camino y…**

 **Jimmy- no, gracias a las pruebas que tuvieron pudieron derrotar a Nightmare Moon, lo máximo que puedo hacer es dejar que lo hagan por su cuenta, ir más adelante y cuidarlas desde la lejanía**

 **Advent- a veces no te entiendo**

 **Jimmy- sí, mejor vamos se… ¿lo sientes?**

 **Advent- si, hay una presencia maligna, está cerca, cada vez es más grande**

 **Jimmy- trata de conectarla con mi mente, creo saber quién es**

 **Advent- bien…- de repente un aura negra recorre mi cabeza**

 **¿?- lo haces bien, para ser un cobarde**

 **Jimmy- como cobarde puedo vivir más, ¿Quién eres?, yo lo sé, pero quiero oírte decirlo**

 **¿?- siempre así de desconfiado, incluso de sí mismo, vamos ¿no me recuerdas?**

 **Jimmy- pues claro que te recuerdo... pensé que habías muerto**

 **¿?- si el juego acaba de empezar y aún tengo un as bajo la manga**

 **Jimmy- jejejeje, pensate que me engañaste, pero tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí, quien te lanzaría un cristal mágico a la cara para traerte a un lugar lleno de magia, no soy tan idiota, y aunque tu plan fue algo básico y estúpido, funciono, estoy en una tierra en completa desventaja**

 **¿?- pero no parece afectarte**

 **Jimmy- ya lo sabes, yo nunca pierdo, el jaque ya está planeado**

 **¿?- y decías que tu vida es aburrida**

 **Jimmy- lo es, bien, ¿comenzamos ahora?**

 **¿?- con gusto Jimmy**

 **Jimmy- lo mismo digo… ExDeath**

 **ExD- por las reglas del cielo**

 **Jimmy- por las normas del infierno**

 **Ambos- QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO**

* * *

 ** _EL JUEGO AUN NO EMPEZARA_**

* * *

 **El aura sale de mi cuerpo**

 **Advent- ¿con que sigue vivo?**

 **Jimmy- sí, mejor busquemos donde está, ¿tienes su ubicación?**

 **Advent- el rastro es débil, necesito tiempo**

 **Jimmy- bien, mejor voy con las chicas**

 **Advent- ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?**

 **Jimmy- si lo conozco bien, tratara de usar magia en mi contra, en este tiempo es el mejor para que valla**

 **Advent- bien pensado, el castillo está a unos metros y ya deben estar por llegar**

 **Jimmy- bien pues ya toca, vamos- fuimos caminando por unos minutos, al legar empezaron a entrar**

Jimmy- al parecer me salte la parte difícil- fui al viejo castillo, al llegar parece que de todas formas llegue más pronto- vamos a ver- al entrar encuentro los elementos y- AHHH- ya la metí grande, no había 5, sino 7 elementos de la armonía, claro sin contar el de la magia- ¿qué carajo?

 **Advent- será que somos dos, por esa razón dos son idénticos- pues si era verdad, dos eran del mismo color**

 **Jimmy- ah ya me estaba asustando, pero entonces ¿si los dos somos uno, estaríamos usando dos elementos?**

 **Advent- ¿me ves cara de brujo temporal o algo así?, no lo sé, pero buenas noticias, encontré a ExDeath**

 **Jimmy- bien, pero al parecer nos tendremos que enfrentarlo luego**

 **Advent- tienes razón… cuidado, algo se acerca, y no es amigable**

Jimmy- bien, ya me lo esperaba- se repente aparece Nightmare con una mirada más asesina que su madre cuando te quedas en supletorios- hola Luna ¿Qué me cuentas?

NM- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MI NOMBRE ES NIGHT..

Jimmy- nightmare moon ya se ya sé, pero tener que decirte así toda el día es un verdadero fiasco, porque mejor no lo dejamos con Lu…- un rayo de magia me pasa arriba de la cabeza- o mejor me callo jajaja

NM ¿de qué te ries?

Jimmy- es que incluso me encuentro a mí mismo ridículo algunas veces jajajaja, bueno ya estoy, y si no mal me acuerdo las chicas deben estar aquí… ahora- y como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió, eran las mane, ¿Cómo lo supe?, luego se los digo, la cosa está en que cuando entraron Nightmare agarro los elementos y se fue

Twilight- ¡los elementos!

Jimmy- no te preocupes, los llevo a la torre más alta, podemos subir por las escaleras- mucha sorpresa al verme ahí- ¿Qué?- lo único que obtuve de respuesta fue un "nada" de todas- bueno ya, vamos- corrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta las escaleras- (las cosas estan saliéndose de control, serán aproximadamente 8 elementos, y seguramente los seremos yo y Advent, creo que ya sé cómo solucionarlo), mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por una risa que se escuchaba por todos lados

ExD- ni te molestas en buscarme Jimmy

Twilight- ¿Qué es eso?, no entiendo lo que dice- entonces no entienden a ExDeath

Jimmy- jajajaja- ellas confundidas se vuelven a mirarme- en serio, siempre inoportuno… ExDeath- dije esto mientras desactivaba el traductor, de repente un aura morada empieza acercarse mostrando a un niño de cabello topacio, ojos que cambiaban de colores entre rojo, verde y azul, piel morena y un traje de mayordomo purpura- chicas, creo que tienen sus dudas, puedo aclararlas- dije poniéndome el traductor

ExD- deja que yo lo haga, mi nombre es ExDeath, soy un ex paladín que fue enviado al averno hace 7 mil años por desobedecer una orden de vida o muerte, después de 7 mil años, pude salir, hasta que este niño- dijo señalándome- me volvió a enterrar, esta vez casi matándome

Jimmy- ¿si sabes que no te entienden?

ExD- ¿sabes que no te entiendo con el traductor?

Jimmy- a perdón… espera- primero les digo lo que ExDeath les dijo, todas tenían una cara que en vez de mostrar miedo hacia Ex, era hacia mí, bueno no las culpo, como alguien pudo vencer a alguien tan poderoso, ni yo lo se

 **Advent- fui yo para aclarar**

 **Jimmy- bueno bueno**

Jimmy- ahora si- me quito el auricular- perdón por la molestia, pero ellas no me pueden entender de otra forma- ahora las chicas están más que confundidas, sobre todo a Twilight que nunca había escuchado de ese idioma- espera- me lo vuelvo a colocar- chicas, al parecer ExDeath quiere la revancha, si quieren pueden quedarse a ver, pero tomen en cuenta que Nightmare está con los elementos, así que mejor no tarden

AJ- ¿estarás bien compañero?

Jimmy- mientras haya una oportunidad de ganar, nunca perderé… estaré bien no se preocupen- diciendo eso se fueron

ExD- ¿listo?

Jimmy- tú lo has dicho, ¿Cuál será el juego?

ExD- ya lo veraz- me dirige a una de las salas del castillo, no recuerdo haber visto una en la serie, bueno eso me tiene sin importancia, en una mesa coloca un tablero y fichas

Jimmy- ¿ajedrez?- no me lo creía, el juego en el que he perdido va a ser aquel que decidirá mi vida

 **Advent- bueno me voy- sale de mi cabeza**

Jimmy- esperate- lo detengo de la camisa

Advent- tengo sueño y con todo ese pensamiento no me dejas dormir

Jimmy- no puedo ganar un partido de ajedrez sin tu ayuda- él se coloca al lao mío

ExD- ¿Advent?, me alegra verte, así este juego será más entretenido

Advent- oye, me duermo un rato y ya estas metido en un juego, bueno ya que

ExD- espera, me gustaría tener público- su mano se oscurece, siendo enviada a la torre más alta del castillo- con esto nos podrán ver claramente- en ese momento una pantalla se mostró, las mane estaban en la torre, Nightmare estaba… ¿encadenada?

Mane- ¡jimmy!

Jimmy- hola chicas, veo que la están pasando bien- dije sonriendo

Twilight- ¿estás bien?

Jimmy- en parte si, quitando el hecho de que me voy a jugar la vida para vencer a este imbécil

RD- ¿en ajedrez?, eso hasta yo podría hacerlo

Jimmy- te estas llamando idiota ahora mismo, bueno no estoy para esas cosas

ExD- es molesto no entender que dices con el traductor, mejor facilitare las cosas- alzo su mano y cubrió el castillo con un escudo transparente- mientras estés dentro, todos podrán entenderte

Advent- muchas gracias, bueno podemos comenzar ¿Qué apuestas?

ExD- bien, si pierdo podrán regresarme al averno, no tataré de escapar, y si lo hago ustedes ya no serán mi objetivo

Jimmy- bien, y si yo pierdo… podrás matarme, eso es todo

Mane- ¿ESTAS LOCO?

Jimmy- un poco si, oye Ex, fuiste tú quien encadeno a Luna ¿verdad?

ExD- si seguía molestando no tendríamos público, y creo que le gusta llamarse Nightmare Moon

Jimmy- pero si su nombre es lindo, bueno yo no soy nadie criticar, ¿comenzamos?

ExD- aun no

Jimmy- ahh vamos, esto se está poniendo aburrido

ExD- por eso mismo, mira el tablero es muy pequeño e inanimado- se levanta- cambiemos eso- un haz de luz cae en el tablero, agrandándolo a nuestro tamaño

Jimmy- un juego de estrategia, me gusta… Advent te harás cargo tú

Mane- ¿advent?

Advent- si señoritas, para servir a dios y a usted- se asustaron por la presencia de Advent

Jimmy- jajajajaja, eso nunca pasa de moda, bueno si él es Advent, hazte cargo amigo, yo iré con las chicas

ExD- pensé que querías público

Jimmy- no, tu querías público, además si no voy a jugar no me interesa

ExD- buen punto, entonces desencadenare a Nightmare

Jimmy- bueno ya que, chicas estaré ahí en 5 minutos, no se mueran en mi ausencia- ellas realmente no se la podían creer, muchas cosas que digerir ¿no?, yo le reste importancia y me fui- Advent, si pierdes no te lo perdono

Advent- descuida, mientras haya una oportunidad de ganar

Jimmy- … los Light Travel nunca perderán- de ahí me largue

Pasando horas me trate de reorganizar, los elementos gemelos serán para nosotros, ¿pero porque?, si yo no he hecho nada, cuando llegue al parecer Twilight estaba terminando su discurso

Jimmy- bien, al parecer ya toca entrar- diciendo esto, entre de forma discreta para no arruinar el momento, llegue y me puse en un pilar, al ver mejor estaban todos los elementos, incluido el de la magia, pero los dos elementos no estaban con nadie, eso eso creí, ya que se empezaron a acercarse a mí- bien, al parecer es mi turno

NM- ¡¿tu otra vez?, mono sin pelo!

Jimmy- al parecer no te esperabas esta, pero si te dije hace- veo mi muñeca, en donde no tengo reloj- 20 minutos, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues ni la más remota idea- mire los elementos- bueno, ni yo sé porque seré un portador, pero de todas formas- sostengo a ambos con mis manos- dejame presentarte… a los elementos del ingenio y sabiduría- empiezan a brillar con intensidad, uniéndose en uno (más bien, solo se unieron por una guirlanda delgada)- bien, terminemos con esto- los elementos lanzaron un arcoíris que impacto en Nightmare envolviéndola por completo, mientras se veía chispas y otras cosas

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Advent**

* * *

En el tablero de juego, era más bien un empate, cada uno con un caballo, las dos torres, su rey y reina, tanto Advent como Ex se quemaban las neuronas

Advent- mmmm- él estaba más que tenso de tanto pensar, nunca había llegado a tal limite- torre, a D3- dijo para que se moviera la pieza

ExD-… Rey a E5- y ahí seguía la cosa, ninguna hacia algún avance

Advent- (ahh carajo, justo ahora no encuentro algo… espero que a Jimmy le valla mejor)

ExD- ¿sigues en las mismas Ad?, te has oxidado con el tiempo

Advent- tú tampoco vas muy al frente… caballo a D7- de repente

ExD- esa magia

Advent- al parecer lo logro

ExD-…, bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

Advent ¿te rindes, enserio?

ExD- estamos iguales, no podría considerarse una derrota, pero sí, me rindo, tome este tiempo como perfecta distracción, al terminarse ya no queda nada más, por otro lado- se empieza a hacer transparente- quiero jugar cuando los dos estén juntos… nos volveremos a ver… Advent- desaparece

Advent- lo sé muy bien ExDeath… lo sé muy bien- el tablero desaparece- bien, será mejor ver cómo le fue a Jimmy, espero que no la haya regado y termine matando a todos por lo sonso que es

 **Jimmy- te oí**

 **Advent- ¿Qué carajos?**

 **Jimmy- na descuida no te oigo**

 **Advent- a bueno… espera… serás imbécil**

 **Jimmy- jajajaja, te tuviste que ver la cara… bueno técnicamente no la vi pero me la imagino**

 **Advent- bueno, ¿y cómo te fue?**

 **Jimmy- todas están recuperando el conocimiento, es buen momento para que vengas**

 **Advent- enseguida voy- va subiendo las escaleras**

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Jimmy G.**

* * *

Jimmy- bien, en ese caso solo falta…- en ese momento el sol subió al mismo tiempo que la luna baja- justo a tiempo- dije en voz baja, alguien bajo del sol, era la princesa Celestia, todas hicieron reverencia excepto yo y Twilight, ella porque más que respeto sentía emoción por volver a verla, y yo, bueno no tengo razón para hacerlo, oigan es la princesa de equestria, yo no soy de ahí, así que el respeto me lo puedo pasar de largo

Twilight- ¡princesa!

Celestia- Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna… sabía que lo lograrías

Twilight- pero… me dijiste que solo era una leyenda

Celestia- no, dije que debías hacer amistades, nada más, vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y supe que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla, pero que no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón- voltea a ver a Nightmare, ya convertida en la princesa Luna- Princesa Luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años, es hora de olvidar las diferencias y reinar juntas… hermana

Mane- ¡hermana!

Jimmy- ¿no lo sabían?

RD- ¿tú lo sabias?

Jimmy- si

RD- ¿y por qué no lo dijiste?

Jimmy- porque no preguntaste- por abrir la boca recibí un manaso en la cabeza- ayayayayay, oye no tienes que ser tan brusca- al parecer Celestia me está mirando, bueno ya que- princesa- hago una reverencia- perdón por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Jimmy González y soy…

Celestia- un humano, lo se

Jimmy- ¿eh?, ¿habían mas humanos antes que yo?

Celestia- así fue, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?

Jimmy- intuición y lógica- de repente entra Advent casi tirando la puerta

Advent- nota a mí mismo, impulsarse con ligas, mala idea, apuntar a una puerta cerrada, peor idea

Jimmy- estás loco amigo

Advent- lo se… hola Celi

Celestia- no puede ser

Luna- tú eres

Jimmy- ¿ya se conocían?

Advent- el haber muerto hace 1015 años te da muchas experiencias

Jimmy- ahh… espera, si ellas te conocen entonces… había una forma de venir a este mundo- mi cara cambio a una de malicia

Advent- ehhh puesss- en siguiente escena nos pueden verme perseguir a Advent

Jimmy- ¿tienes idea que este era uno de es mas grandes sueños, y ahora me entero que podríamos haber venido hace muchas años?, imbécil

Advent- perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón- todas nos veían con cara de no entender nada, excepto las princesas que se reían con gusto- ¡Celi, Lulu!, sálvenme por amor a todo lo que es bueno- Celestia me mantuvo en una burbuja de magia- gracias amiga, casi me mata

Celestia- no hay de que, y ahora- en un milisegundo, ambas hermanas abrazan a Advent, a lo que el dicho antes corresponde

Advent- yo también las extrañe- de la nada sale pinkie entre los tres

Pinkie- oigan, ¿saben lo que necesitamos?,… ¡una fiesta!

* * *

 **Momentos después**

* * *

Creo que ya saben cómo son las típicas fiestas de Pinkie así que me saltare eso

 **Pinkie- ow eso no es justo**

 **Jimmy- pues lo siento pero así va a ser… y no te metas en los diálogos internos que Advent es el único con ese permiso**

 **Pinkie- está bien… aguafiestas**

 **Jimmy- ahh, bueno continuemos**

Por una parte todo el pueblo se reía a montones, dulces y otras cosas se presentaban en todas las mesas, concentrémonos en mí y Advent, yo por un lado ya se me quito el coraje y en cambio disfrutaba de la comida como si no hubiese un mañana y Advent… pues tiene mejores cosas que hacer, no ha visto a Celestia y a Luna en milenios (literalmente), así que le deje espacio para que se pongan al día

Jimmy- nunca lo vi tan feliz- luego noto algo, y es que Advent tiene de la mano a la princesa- en serio no perdiste el tiempo amigo jajajajaja

Pinkie- jimmy- algo dijo atrás mío, un susto horrible

Jimmy- ahhh- ella se ríe de mi- Pinkie no asustes así

Pinkie- lo siento, quería preguntar algo

Jimmy- ¿y eso es?

Pinkie- que si nos cantas algo

Jimmy- ¿ah?... pues no sé, la verdad nunca he público y…

Pinkie- ohh por favor por favor por favor- me ruega… oh no, no los ojos de perrito regañado, vamos jimmy se fuerte, no la mires a los ojos, no la mires a los ojos… rayos te dije que no la vieras pedazo de imbécil

Jimmy-…ya ya está bien, solo quita esa cara que me estas matando- ella sonríe victoriosa- solo dame un segundo- me le acerco a Advent y le digo algo en el oído

Advent- bien, hagámoslo… denme un momentito… ah y Celi ¿recuerdas el hechizo traductor que me hiciste?- ella asiente- por favor ¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- nos alejamos un poco- ¿tienes todo?

Jimmy- claro que si

Advent- bien hagámoslo

Jimmy- Pinkie, ya estamos listos, nos falta un

Pinkie- micrófono ¿verdad?

Jimmy-… mejor no pregunto dónde lo sacaste- la música de antes se para, colocan la luz a donde estaba yo- a todos los Ponys, en esta fiesta vengo a cantar, espero que disfruten porque estoy obligado y sin paga- escucho una risas de lejos- bien, eso es... Hikaru Nara

* * *

 **Busquen aquí** **『** **Hikaru Nara** **』【** **Ozzu Kiroii Kei-chan Kaiv Emanuel Santiago** **】** **Fandub Español Latino- (mi voz es de un chico de 14 años- (no me digas)-)**

* * *

Ya veo las flores florecer y aquel arcoíris tras llover, inundando el mundo de color

Yo me enamoré de ti, cuando contemplabas, el atardecer carmesí

Jamás nos voy a permitir borrar ni un segundo de este filme de amor

Lo grabaré en mi corazón, no se olvidará...

Has sido tú, Fuiste tan solo tú, el que me hizo notar

Que inclusive en la oscuridad, puede haber luz estelar

Esa tristeza que hay en tu ser, no trates jamás de esconder

No importa cual estrella será, alguna te iluminará

Ese ansioso y bello sol, hizo inundar con su esplendor, cada sitio por el que pasó

Luego de conocerte a ti, ya no hay tristeza, ni rastros del dolor por llorar

Este silencio romántico es tan dulce cual terrón de azúcar en el té

Siento tu voz en cada rincón... de mi cuerpo y ser

Has sido tú, fuiste tan solo tú, por quien reí sin parar

Si hasta el llanto puede brillar, un meteorito será

No sueltes esta mano jamás, pues siempre la voy a extender

Cada deseo el cielo reunió, Seguro el mañana vendrá

Esa luz que siempre ha guiado mi caminar, has sido tú

Al sentirme atrapada yo corrí igual

No sé cuándo fue, que vi nuestros rumbos cruzar

El presente aquí, de verdad, brilla sin parar

Has sido, fuiste tan solo tú el que me hizo notar

Que la oscuridad cesará...

Has sido, fuiste tan solo tú el que me hizo notar

Que inclusive en la oscuridad puede haber luz estelar

Esa tristeza que hay en tu ser, no trates jamás de esconder

No importa cual estrella será, alguna te iluminará

¿Esto es una coincidencia? O ¿algo que, debe pasar?

El camino que elegimos nuestro gran destino será

Y aquellas cosas que te hicieron dudar, un tiempo atrás

Pronto, se convertirán en luces que nuestro camino guiarán.

* * *

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Tengo los ojos cerrados, no escucho nada, no sé qué estarán, los abro un poco y veo que todos están con la boca hasta el piso, de poco en poco los aplausos aparecen, la verdad no esperaba tanta impresión, de lo lejos escucho algo que decía "otra más" una y otra vez

Jimmy- creo que oigo que quieren más… pues aquí va, vamos esto es… Snow Fairy

* * *

 **Busquen Snow Fairy- Español latino Doble Cero**

* * *

Hey, hada dime donde te marchas

Reúne de una vez, la luz que me dará su resplandor..

Oh yeah, si puedes escuchar mi voz contesta

Oh yeah, continuare gritando hasta el final

Oh yeah, todos los sentimientos que a ti llegaran

Oh yeah oh yeaaah

El sol se aferra a aquella luna frágil

Eso no debes olvidarlo nunca

Una comedia que vive en tu interior

Tan necesaria aunque no la descubras

Nieva en mi vida, sonrió, sinceramente creo

Que por hoy estaremos juntos en esta luz

Pero tu hada, dime donde te marchas

Reúne de una vez la luz que me dará su resplandor

Oh yeah, a la playa sé que ira flotando

Todo lo que yo sentí una vez

Se perdió con el cambio de estación

Oh yeah, aquel arcoíris estaremos mirando

Y ahora fue que yo te recordé todo el color se vuelve una luz

Y sé que puedo intentar el ser aún mejor

Si es que sonríes con esa sinceridad

Nevando tú tiemblas tan sola

Y porque no te atreves a acercarte

Que yo estoy esperando estar al lado de ti

Pero tu hada, tan lento caminas, y así debe ser, mantente aquí

Yo que incluso olvide y no puedo recordar el sonreír tu magia aplicame

Si sonríes otra vez sé que todo volverá a ser mejor tu eres mi hada

Nieva en mi vida sonrió, sinceramente creo que por hoy

Estaremos juntos en esta luz, pero tu hada dime donde marchas

Reúne de una vez la luz que me darás,

Nevando en mi vida sonrió sinceramente, por ti no cambiara

Mi sonrisa no cambiara, nevando, hey hada,

Entendí que fui yo el que no, pudo notar tu fuerte resplandor hada de nieve

No diré adiós.

* * *

 **Paren la música**

* * *

Así siguió las cosas por varias horas, cuando termine, era hora de despedirse de las princesas que volvían a Canterlot

Celestia- ¿seguro que no quieres venir Advent?

Advent- ya quisiera, pero Jimmy y yo no nos podemos separar del todo, además sabes que no me gustan los lujos de la realeza

Jimmy- andale Advent, jajaja sé que quieres ir

Advent- ¿seguro?

Jimmy- vamos ni que me fuera a morir

Advent- por eso digo

Jimmy- ¿no confías en mí?

Advent- ¿te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

Jimmy- touche, bueno que te valla bien, pero recuerda

Advent- no hacer nada raro lo sé- se sube al carruaje que se empieza a ir- no te metas en problemas

Jimmy- no prometo nada- le doy como respuesta- ahh bueno mejor me voy a descansar- me dirijo a la biblioteca- valla que no perdió el tiempo… ese es mi amigo

* * *

 **Horas después**

 **Punto de vista: Advent**

* * *

Advent- no recuerdo a este castillo tan grande

Celestia- si… Advent

Advent- ¿sí?

Celestia- pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia, ¿sabías?

Advent- lo sé, y pensar que Luna tendría un lado así, dolió haberla exiliado ¿no?

Celestia- como no tienes idea, espero que logre adaptarse de nuevo

Advent- lo lograra, tomara tiempo, pero no te encargaras sola

Celestia- gracias Ad… ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

Advent- mm

Celestia- desde que luna se fue, dormir ha sido demasiado difícil para mí, podrías

Advent- quieres que lo cante ¿verdad?

Celestia- si no te molesta

Advent- jajajaja, ay Celi, muy princesa pero sigues siendo una niña

Celestia- oye… papa nos la cantaba, quisiera que por favor…

Advent- muy bien, si así lo quieres Celi, cumpliré tu voluntad… ponte cómoda por favor-ella se recuesta en su cama

* * *

 **Chrono Trigger - Peaceful Days (Letra original por Yuri)**

* * *

Hemos llegado tan lejos

Hemos llegado con coraje

Todas nuestras esperanzas nos han traído aquí.

Quien diría que desde el día en que te salve seguiríamos luchando juntos por todo lo que más apreciamos.

Muchos dicen que en otros tiempos estarán en paz pero la realidad es que cuando estoy contigo, tu me llenas de paz.

En nuestro mundo toda tormenta tiene fin, las noches tienen un nuevo amanecer.

Lo importante es confiar en aquellos que queremos y nunca rendirse. Nunca perder la esperanza.

El tiempo acelera el reloj

Viajaremos sin temor

Noche y día sin fin, un destino que seguir.

No hay nada mejor que estar junto a ti.

Como estrella en el cielo brillando tus estas

Gracias por a mi lado estar

Y contigo yo me siento en paz.

Muchas tierras conocimos

Mil batallas sin final

Pero juntos tu y yo obtuvimos el valor

De luchar contra el tiempo por amor

El tiempo es difícil pero yo lucharé

Para que un día en paz estés

Seguiré y no me rendiré

La aventura ha culminado

Pero no diré adiós

La promesa que dije yo la voy a cumplir

Porque lo eres todo para mí

No importa en qué tiempo conmigo estarás

Y por siempre te voy amar

Y mi corazón en paz está

* * *

 **Paren la música**

* * *

Advent- ya se durmió…- me le acerco un poco- te extrañe demasiado… la verdad no creía que volvería, pero aquí me tienes, estás conmigo y yo contigo- veo por la ventana- hay muchas cosas que quería decirte cuando me fui… pero al parecer no era necesario- la vuelvo a ver- te quiero Celi- estoy a punto de rime cuando siento algo en mi mano… era la suya, no estaba totalmente dormida

Celestia- yo también te quiero

Advent-… jaja- al parecer no puedo escapar, me acomode a su lado, mientras me abrazaba-

.

Duerme bien… Celi

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

* * *

¿?- la verdad no sé porque te rendiste

ExD- es sencillo, nunca podría ganarles juntos, lo sé, pero me sentiría indignado al no poder ganar con el oponente a su máximo nivel

¿?- siempre así Ex, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

ExD- dejar que se diviertan un poco, después de todo… ¿Quién los detendrá?

¿?- jajaja, buen punto, y ahora, ¿quieres comer algo?

ExD- no vendrá mal

* * *

 **En Ponyville**

 **Punto de vista: Jimmy G.**

* * *

Jimmy- he pasado de una habitación a una biblioteca… así es mejor para descansar, no sé porque pienso eso, ya he dormido aquí- veo a Twilight dormida en otra cama- si… esto será divertido… hora de comenzar una aventura como siempre quise- mire a la ventana- después de todo

.

¿Quién me detendrá?

 **Y ES VERDAD, NADIE PODRÁ DETENERTE... CREO**

 **ES NORMAL CREERSE ALGUIEN INTACHABLE**

 **ALGUIEN QUE LO LOGRARA TODO SI ES QUE SE LO PROPONE**

 **PERO... QUE TANTO PUEDE DURAR UNA PERSONA**

 **CON ESA MENTALIDAD**

 **.**

 **VEREMOS QUE PASO UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

En la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, yo Twilight y Spike ayudábamos a Aj en la recolección de manzanas, bueno Spike más bien buscaba alguna que este comestible

Spike- no, no, no- decía mientras sacaba manzana por manzana

AJ- gracias por ayudarme chicos, le aposte a Big Macintosh que tendría listas estas para el almuerzo, si gano, el ira por la calle vestido con una de las faldas de nuestra abuela jajajaja

Jimmy- jajaja ya me lo imagino- decía mientras pasaba por mi mente esas imágenes- (lástima que no traje algo para grabarlo)

Twilight- es todo un placer AppleJack, me alegro que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo ese trabajo me abrió el apetito

Spike- no, no, no- seguía lanzando las manzanas afuera de la canasta, una le cayó en la cabeza a Twilight, a lo que ella lo miro un poco enojada, antes de que ella dijera algo, su estómago empezó a gruñir

Twilight-…ahahah, mejor vamos por algo de comer

Jimmy- apoyo a la noción

Spike- no, gusano, ¡aja!- dijo encontrando un par de manzanas en perfecto estado

Twilight- Ay Spike, se ve deliciosa- dijo con la esperanza de que le dé una, ni un segundo y el dragón se metió una entera a la boca, mientras cojo la otra y hago lo mismo- ¡chicos¡

Ambos- ¿Qué?- de repente spike saca de un eructo un pergamino

Twilight- una carta de la princesa Celestia- dijo viendo la carta, en ese momento mi rosario empieza a brillar, mostrando una carta en sobre, con una A escrita en la cubierta

Jimmy- esto no me lo esperaba… a ver

" _querido amigo Jimmy_

 _¿Cómo has estado compadre?, yo muy bien, quitando a los jodidos nobles que son más estirados que un tubo de plastilina jajajaja, bueno quería decirte que inspeccionando la biblioteca del castillo encontré un hechizo para poder mandarte cartas mediante objetos mágicos, el zafiro era mágico así que supuse que iba a funcionar, bueno también quería decirte que las princesa quieren conocerte bien, así que decidimos darte estos boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope, sé que no te gustan esas cosas, pero ya debes saber que a Celi no le puedo contradecir, por otro lado es buena idea, te espero amigo_

 _Advent, mitad del equipo Light Travel"_

Jimmy- (ahh, bueno ya que)- dijo sacando de la carta y, ohh sorpresa… dos pinches boletos, Advent me estas jodiendo- (mejor me los guardo para después)- me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no note hambas chicas festejaban felices, mientras Spike mostraba asco ante la escena, sacando más tarde 2 boletos y otro pergamino

Spike- miren, los boletos

Jimmy- y otra carta… dejame ver- le quito la carta- a ver "Posdata: Advent me pidió de favor también darle boletos para Jimmy, no tardaran en llegar"- los 3 me quedan viendo-… ok ok, ya los recibí- dije mostrando los boletos

Twilight- al parecer tú también vas a ir- dijo felizmente, al parecer la princesa no se olvidaba de nadie

Jimmy- al parecer si…-dije con un aura depresiva grande

AJ- ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Jimmy- no es nada solo, es que ahora estoy obligado a aburrirme

AJ- ¿ves a la gala aburrida?

Jimmy- pues, prefiero estar en casa con un café leyendo algún libro que vestir ropa incomoda en medio de puros creídos porque según ellos son más importantes que el resto

Twilight- ay por favor jimmy, un baile seria lindo

AJ- ¿lindo?, creo que sería más que lindo

Spike- lindo ¿Por qué?

AJ- bueno, me encantaría acudir- aquí entran sus fantasías ¿la pongo?, bueno ya que- si tuviera un puesto ahí, los ponys saborearían nuestros productos hasta que el sol se pusiera ¿tienen idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acres?, con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer varias reparaciones aquí, podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo, y Big Macintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado, ¡y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera!- y aquí salimos- wow, daria mi pata derecha por ir a esa gala

Jimmy- bien, ahora tengo de dos formas, invitarla pero meterme en la próxima discusión, o guardármelos para más tarde… la segunda

Twilight-en ese caso, te gustaría…- no pudo terminar, algo cayó encima de ambas ponys, podía ver quien era, bueno me lo esperaba de todas formas: Rainbow

RD- ¿estamos hablando de la gran gala del galope?

AJ- Rainbow Dash, me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar con la cosecha, ¿en que estabas ocupada, espiando?

RD- no, estaba ocupada- vemos al árbol, donde se veía una almohada y una sábana- durmiendo

Jimmy- (gran forma de usar el tiempo)

RD- y por casualidad escuche que tienen un boleto extra

Twilight- si, pero…

Jimmy- Rainbow, nosotros- ya me metieron en esto

RD- ¡sí!, ¡esto es súper increíble, los Wonderbolts actúan en la gala del galope cada año, ya me lo puedo imaginar, todos estarían mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegara volando ¡Rainbow Dash!, llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz, luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada, y para mi gran final, ¡la súper mega ráfaga!, los fans enloquecerían, los Wonderbolts insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales sean incorporadas en sus rutinas. Y entonces, me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente

Jimmy- (ni en 5 temporadas más)

RD- ¿lo entiendes Twilight? Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para mostrarles mi talento- se acerca más a su rostro- debes llevarme a mí- sin consentimiento, Apple Jack le jala de la cola, comenzando a discutir por el boleto

Jimmy- yo mejor me voy a dormir… tanto trabajo me dio sueño, ahí nos vemos, dije para luego irme antes de me vinieran a preguntar a mí, demasiado tarde

AJ- ¿A dónde vas compañero?

Jimmy- emmm, a dormir, lo dije ¿no?- dije mientras sentía su mano agarrarme del cuello de la camiseta- (dios, si me vez desde ahí arriba SALVAME), por las justas pude zafarme, todo bien hasta que Rainbow se puso al frente mío

RD- ni creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente, dime ¿a quién llevaras?

Jimmy- (¿en serio dios?, ¿qué te hice?, si voy a misa los domingos) emmm, llevare ah- ambas ponen bastante atención- a nadie- salgo corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana

Casi media hora corriendo como imbécil dieron sus frutos, no me seguían, así que decidí dormir un poco atrás de una casa

* * *

 **Poco después**

* * *

Ya después de descansar y pensar un poco, ya mejor salir

Jimmy- que no estén afuera, que no estén afuera, que no estén afuera, que no estén afuera- salgo y las 6 están afuera discutiendo- la más mala suerte- me puse a una corta distancia

Twilight- SILENCIO- grito callando a todos menos a Pinkie

Pinkie- me dijo Avena y yo le dije ¿estás loca o…?- se calló dándose cuenta

Twilight- chicas, no tiene caso discutir

Rarity- Pero Twilight

Twilight- no, esta es mi decisión, voy a decidirlo por mi cuenta, sin embargo no puedo pensar con tanto ruido- le empieza a sonar el estómago- sin mencionar tanta hambre, así que lárguense ¡shoo¡- se habían ido, dejándola sola junto a Spike y a mi

Jimmy- valla, difícil decisión- ella suelta un suspiro como respuesta

Twilight- si… espera… ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- dijo algo enojada

Jimmy- pues, durmiendo claro está, además evitándolas por unas horas- ella me mira con desaprobación- vamos lo hice por una buena causa, además ya decidí a quien llevar- dije tratando de evitar una golpiza

Twilight- ¿y se puede saber a quién?

Jimmy- pues- 30 segundos después- es un secreto jajaja, ven vamos a comer- dije como si nada, los dos me siguieron con un mismo pensamiento

¿Alguna vez entenderemos a este idiota?

 **No lo creo**

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

* * *

En el restaurante, estábamos los 3 sentados esperando ordenar, bueno, esperábamos 2 de 3, porque Twilight, seguía con su pregunta, ¿a quién le doy el boleto?, viene el camarero para pedir la orden

Mesero- ¿ya tomo su decisión?- ella ya enojada grito

Twilight- NO PUEDO DECIDIR- mis oídos empezaron a silbar, no sabía que gritara tan fuerte

Jimmy- Twi, solo quiere tu orden- ella ya avergonzada, pidió su orden

Twilight- Oh, quiero un sándwich de margaritas

Spike- ¿tienen algún rubí?- el mesero lo miro serio- ¿no?, está bien, denme una orden de heno, extra crujiente

Jimmy- a mí un pastel de fresas por favor- el apunto las ordenes y se fue

Twilight- entonces ¿Qué les parece?

Spike- yo creo que deberíamos ir a otro restaurante, quiero decir, la comida no está mal, pero ¿estaría mal si ofrecieran piedras preciosas?

Jimmy- amigo, se refiere a lo de la gala

Spike- ¿sigues con eso?- pregunto algo molesto

Twilight- Spike, escucha, ¿Cómo elijo?, y cuando elija, las 4 se van a enojar conmigo, quiero decir, podría regalar mis boletos, pero todavía quedaran 3 decepcionadas

Jimmy- sin contar que a las dos que tengan el boleto se sentirían mal porque no vas a ir por su culpa

Spike- Jimmy, no ayudas- dijo, mientras el mesero llegaba y servía la comida

Jimmy- lo siento, pero Twi, mejor calmate un poco y come

Twilight- eso lo dices porque nunca te preocupas así, pero tienes razón, estoy segura que todo estará más claro después de que coma- pero antes de que diera a primera mordida, nos dimos cuenta de que todos los ponys estaban corriendo, miramos el cielo y al parecer estaba lloviendo en todos lados, todos excepto donde estábamos nosotros, en el cielo encontramos la raíz del problema

RD- hola mejor amiga de toda mi vida, ¿Qué tal el clima?

Twilight- Rainbow, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

RD- ¿de qué hablas?, acabo de ver a los más inteligentes y generosos amigos míos a punto de mojarse, así que decidí quitar las nubes para mantenerla seca y que coma en paz

Jimmy- ¿segura que no lo haces por otra razón?

RD- oye, yo lo haría por cualquier pony- veo correr a varios Ponys a mi alrededor corriendo para resguardarse

Jimmy- aja si

Twilight- Rainbow, no me siento bien aceptando favores no deseados, así que por favor cierra esa nube de inmediato

Jimmy- además, Dash, yo ya elegí a quien llevar y te aseguro por mi madre que no eres tu- ella frustrada solo deja sacar un suspiro y un está bien, cerrando la nube- emm Twi, lo hubieras pensado…- antes de que pudiera comer, la lluvia arruino los platos- mejor- antes de que me respondiera, Rarity se acercó con un traje para la lluvia puesto y un paraguas

Rarity- Twilight, Jimmy, está lloviendo

Ambos- no… en serio

Rarity- vengan conmigo antes de que se resfríen- dijo jalándonos hasta la Boutique

Ya en la boutique, Rarity nos pasó una toalla, Twilight inconscientemente la lanzo la toalla a la cara mojándole el cabello (ya sé que en la versión original esta se sacudía para secarse, pero la verdad yo lo vería un poco, ya saben… no, ni yo sé), bueno ya se saben que sigue, Rarity saca un probador, le hace probar de forma forzada a Twilight, yo no me quería imaginar como la estará pasando, cuando termino, Twi traía el vestido de fiesta, el que salió en la serie

Jimmy- dios que cursi- siguiendo con eso, Rarity se me acerca

Rarity- y para ti Jimmy, tengo algo especial para ti- yo trague saliva alejándome de ella

Jimmy- ni lo pienses Rarity, yo ya estoy bien con el traje que me hiciste, y ya dije que no me interesa- dije saliendo de la Boutique, encuentro a AJ trayendo un carretilla con una enormidad de comida- tal parece que ninguno estará tranquilo el día de hoy- me voy despacio para que no me notara, ya fuera de su rango de visión- estuvo cerca- me dirigí a la biblioteca, hasta que recuerdo algo- ahh si, mejor la espero- no tardo mucho, alcanzándome pronto

Twilight- ¡jimmy¡- decía mientras se acercaba

Jimmy- jajajaja, valla hoy no es nuestro día

Twilight- y que lo digas, bueno al menos tendremos tranquilidad en la biblioteca- abriendo la puerta, vemos a un montón de animales haciendo limpieza junto con Fluttershy- Fluttershy, ¿tú también?

Fluttershy- Oh, Twilight espero que no te moleste, estamos haciendo algo de limpieza primaveral

Jimmy- Flutter, es verano

Fluttershy- oh, bueno, más vale temprano que tarde ¿no?- dijo avergonzada- fue idea de Angel- dijo señalando al conejo que hacia una ensalada

Twilight- no estarás haciendo esto por el boleto ¿verdad?

Fluttershy- Oh no, lo estoy haciendo porque eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo ¿verdad Ángel?- el conejo la mira como diciendo "a mí no me metas en esto que fue tu idea"- Oh si, lo estamos haciendo por el boleto- luego ángel se para en frente de Twlight dándole el tazón de ensalada

Twilight- ¡no no no!, bueno es muy lindo de su parte pero no aceptare ningún favor hasta que tome mi decisión final, as que tendré que pedirles que se vayan- ni bien abrió la puerta, salieron serpentinas y confeti del otro lado, con Pinkie cantando mientras varios ponys la lanzaban en el aire, yo estaba divertido por la escena… Twilight no- ¡PIIIIIINKIIIIIIEEEEEE!- grito a todo pulmón

Pinkie- ¿si Twilight?

Spike- al menos las demás fueron sutiles con el boleto- le tape la boca con una mano, demasiado tarde, algunas yeguas se preguntaban "¿Qué boleto? ¿Qué gala?"

Pinkie- ¿Qué no lo saben? Twilight tiene un boleto extra para la gran gala del galope

Jimmy- (que sutileza)- ahora sí, cascos para que los quiero, con tan solo decir eso, todos empezaron a rodear a Twilight con Spike agarrada a ella

Spike- Twilight… ¿Qué hacemos?

Jimmy- pues correr esta entre las opciones

Ambos- ¡gracias!- dijeron eso para luego salir echando humo

Jimmy- ni yo soy así… ahora que lo recuerdo aun me falta hacer algo- veo como todos empezaron a perseguir a los dos, incluso Pinkie, ahí donde la detengo- alto ahí Pinkie

Pinkie- ¿si Jimmy?

Jimmy- ¿no crees que ya llegaste muy lejos con esto?

Pinkie- ¿a qué te refieres?

Jimmy- pues mira, ella sabe que si le da un boleto a alguien, las otras 4 se van a decepcionar, ¿no crees que esa es demasiada presión?, además le están complicando la vida tratando de ganárselo con favores que obviamente ella no aceptara, sin contar que eso le hace más difícil decidir

Pinkie- ¿en serio?, no lo había pensado de esa forma

Jimmy- pues sí, es verdad… lo mejor será que te disculpes

Pinkie- tienes razón, mejor me apresuro- dijo para irse corriendo, mientras miro mis boletos

Jimmy- ahh, ya que, no poder dárselo, bueno de todas formas ira… ¿debería ir con las demás?... no lo creo, les ira bien de todas formas, ¿y ahora qué hago?- empecé a caminar- y más importante ¿Qué me está pasando?, es… miedo, pero ¿Por qué?, es como si todos mis sentidos estuvieran a los limites, ¿será que algo malo va a pasar?,… no, eso es imposible, al menos por ahora, mejor doy una vuelta por el bosque a ver si me relajo- dije caminando hasta adentrarme, mientras tarareaba una canción

(Si quieren oírla, es: Human After All, de Ghost Oracle Drive)

Por el camino, recordaba, lo que estaba pasando hoy, lo de ayer, hace unos años… ¿Qué me pasa?, nunca había tenido esta nostalgia, bueno si pero fue con… no, imposible, ella está muerta, yo mismo lo vi, fui yo que levanto ese arco, fue mía la flecha… no puede seguir viva, y si lo está, no podría llegar a este mundo, ni tampoco me cabe en la cabeza que esperara 5 años, dios ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Jimmy- imposible… no no no tranquilizate tranquilizate, ella jamás volverá, nunca más lastimara a nadie, debes enfrentarlo, como hiciste hace 5 años… mejor continuo

Caminar no sirvió de mucho, es más, a cada paso que daba soltaba una imagen que aunque eran borrosas, las podía identificar, esas caras, esos lugares, ahh dios, porque… sin pensarlo, algo sonó en mi cabeza

¿?- que dios te bendiga- esas… sus últimas palabras, sus últimas malditas palabras

Jimmy- no necesito tu bendición- podía verme, con un arco, apuntando a su espalda, una flecha tal cual como la que usaba contra… ellos- una bendición tuya solo es una mentira, como todo lo que hiciste por mí, mirame, vez algo de compasión en estos ojos, ese algo que casi me quitas, pero eso no ter salvara- basta basta basta basta basta BASTA- the end of the game

Jimmy- BASTA¡- grite a todo pulmón, nadie me escucho, mejor, pero…- no puedo creerlo, ¿Quién… quien… quien-…-QUIEN ES EL QUE ME ESTA HACIENDO ESTO?- ¿estaba… llorando?, ¿por esa bruja?, confusión, miedo, sadismo, bendiciones, sangre, todo pasa por mi mente, es como si volviera a tener 9 años de nuevo, odiaba esa edad, una edad en donde mucha gente perdió algo más que sus vidas, sus esperanzas, a quien vi cómo una tutora, tratando de sacarme la vida, que termine, mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oí algo entre los árboles, el sonido vino tan de golpe y mis pensamientos se fueron a tal velocidad, que termine en el suelo de rodillas, completamente en blanco, no podía hacer nada, más que…- Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en cielo- imploraba con las manos a la altura de la barbilla, temblando de miedo, Advent ¿Qué no lo sientes?, es como si… ay no, ya entiendo- Oh madre del señor, Advent- revise la carta que tenía, lo sabía, alguien aprovecho él envió de la carta para meterse en mi mente, Advent debe estar igual- rayos, como pudimos descuidarnos así, ¿Qué hago ahora?, talvez si trato de devolver la carta, no creo, no tengo magia para un hechizo así… magia… el rosario claro- sostengo el rosario entre mis manos- si no funciona, estaré posiblemente derrotado… Dios te salve, María, llena de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús- el rosario empezó a soltar rayos- Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén.- este absorbió la magia residual de la carta- perfecto… ahora- en nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo- el cristal pierde brillo, el cual sale volando- Amen- me levante y solté un suspiro de alivio- gracias al cielo, y por suerte se me salió el religioso que llevo dentro… ahh que alivio, pero ¿Quién pudo corromper la magia de Advent?, saben, mejor no pienso en eso y mejor- miro a todos lados y sonrió nerviosamente- veo cómo salir de aquí jajaja… me van a matar

Ya varios minutos me di cuenta de algo… me perdí al puro estilo Roronoa, viendo por arriba de un árbol, me la pase todo el trayecto de regreso en la dirección equivocada, doy vergüenza ajena

Jimmy- ¿y ahora que falta, un lobo hambriento de color blanco con ojos verdes y marcas azules en la cara?- doy unos pasos más, y aparece de la nada sale un lobo hambriento de color blanco con ojos verdes y marcas azules en la cara- estas de broma destino, estas de broma- veo que el lobo no tiene intenciones de irse, ni siquiera de escuchar- bueno al viejo método… donde esta… que bueno que siempre traigo una copia de mis canciones en mi Psp… a ver, esta está bien, si esto no funciona me estaré más fregado que una vasija

* * *

 **Busquen la canción, está en japonés y no encontré una letra en inglés: Go Shiina - Kouhai Chi**

mizube ni sotto ukanda kodoku na yume miteita

tooi tooi kioku o tadori

tooku tooku tabi o tsudzuketeru ima mo…

itsuka

mirai no hate de mata meguriaetara

tsuyoku dakishimetai

tsumetaku kasumu kono sekai no naka de

tsuyoku ikiru no nara

donna kaze no naka aruiteyuku

mirai no hate de ano sora no mukou made

shigure ni sotto chiriyuku kodoku na yume naiteta

shinshin nigoru kono doro no naka de

soshite

kurayami ni sasu hitosuji no hikari o

tsuyoku dakishimetai

hakanaku tsuyoku ikiteyukeru no nara

sono te ni takusu kara

kegareta kouya no hana no you ni

tsunaideyuku yo takusareta inochi o

kowareta machi ni saku tairin no hana

namida o korae furueteru no

kazoekirenai musuu no tamashii ga

daichi to tomo ni sakendeiru dakedo

soko kara mata inochi ga mebuku

kikoeru? chiisana kodou

kanjiru? tashika na nukumori

tsutawaru? takushita omoi

subete wa mirai no tame

itsuka

mirai no hate de mata meguriaetara

tsuyoku dakishimetai

tsumetaku kasumu kono sekai no naka de

tsuyoku ikiru no nara

donna kaze no naka aruiteyuku

mirai no hate de ano sora no mukou made

soshite

kurayami ni sasu hitosuji no hikari o

tsuyoku dakishimetai

hakanaku tsuyoku ikiteyukeru no nara

sono te ni takusu kara

kegareta kouya no hana no you ni

tsunaideyuku yo takusareta inochi o

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

5 minutos pasaron desde que empecé, el lobo ya parecía más tranquilo, pero como vi quería más

Jimmy- bueno, pero esta será corta

* * *

 **Aquí busquen: Alan – Michishirube, igual que el de antes no encontré traducción**

Itsu demo ippo zutsu ippo zutsu

Aruite kita michi ni wa

Deau tabi

Sono kazu no egao no hana ga saiteta

Toki ni mayou koto mo aru keredo

Omoide ga aru kagiri

Samishiku nanka nai

Arigatou wasurenai yo

Chiisana yume datte kanaetara

Yorokobu dareka ga ite

Hitotsu zutsu hitotsu zutsu

Atsumete yuketara

Kono kakeru asu wo terashidaseru

Yozora no suzu no you na hikaru hitomi

Mejirushi ni arukitsudzukerareru kara

Moshimo moshimo hagurete shimatte mo

Yakusoku ga aru kagiri

Ima wo ikite yukeru

Arigatou mata aeta ne

Sou anata ni kawareru hito

Nande inai kara

Itsumademo itsumademo

Anata rashiku ite ne to

Hibikiau kono koe ga nani yori michishirube

Arigatou mata aou ne

Arigatou mata aou ne

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Jimmy- y bien ¿Qué tal?- el como respuesta se acostó a la altura de mis pies- tomare eso como un bien… ahh, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, debo buscar la forma de volver, o ya de por si alguien que me ayude- lo aparte un poco, me di media vuelta y di unos cuantos pasos al frente, lo que no note es que el lobo me iba siguiendo, sino hasta dentro de 3 metros que lo note- ¿Por qué me sigues? Ya no cantare por hoy- inútil fue, el me seguía hasta que me resigne- a ver, dime ¿Qué quieres amigo?- el solo se quedó ahí viéndome como si no entendiera (¿o es que no me entiende?)- mmmm… creo que te entiendo ¿tienes hambre no es así?... pues dejame decirte dos cosas, una yo también y dos… pues aquí entre nos, extraño un poco la carne ¿sabías? Sé que las chicas no lo verían muy bien, pero bueno no voy a penar en eso, lo único que pienso es… conejo- veo cerca de nosotros, un conejo negro y manchas blancas, no pregunten, pero de la noche a la mañana lo vi delicioso- lo vi primero- Salí corriendo con el lobo a mis espaldas, lo vamos persiguiendo hasta que se detuvo- bien, y ahora… cierto no traigo nada- me golpeo la frente con mi mano- bueno…- miro a mi alrededor buscando algo- talvez- con un palo y un pedazo de… bueno, no sabía lo que era eso la verdad, una especie de metal transparente, algo suave, pero parecía filoso- no es la mejor lanza del mundo pero servirá- apunto al conejo- perdón amigo, no es personal

* * *

 **5 minutos después**

* * *

Jimmy- ahhh que bien comí- ni me moleste en cocinarlo, solo me engullí la mitad sin pensar, el lobo se llevó la otra mitad y se quedó dormido- al parecer me hice tu amigo… te pondré un nombre ¿Qué te parece?... mmmm ¿Qué sería bueno?, ya se, eres blanco como la nieve, así que ¿Qué tal White Snow?, ahh bueno, estas dormido, pero sueno bien así que pensare que dijiste que si… ahh que recuerdos, no preguntes porque, pero extrañaba estar así, con un amigo, pasándola bien después de una tormenta-…-…-…

Tuve un sueño conmovedor

De aquella edad en donde tú y yo

Vivimos una vida ideal

En esa ciudad reíamos y aplaudíamos

Como un arco iris cambiamos de colores y de forma

Ya no puedo soportar la soledad

Busco sin cesar tus cálidos abrazos

Y cuando te perdí mi gran amor

Dejé atrás esos juegos del ayer

Tan solo busco destrozar la jaula

Que por tanto tiempo mi alma encerró

Él se quemó con su calor

Mientras en una ciudad lejana, mi ser murió

* * *

 **Horas después**

* * *

Jimmy- bien al fin regrese, gracias White, te veré luego- el solo me hiso un gesto, para luego adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque- al fin, poder descansar un poco…-…-… no vuelvas bruja, si lo haces, no te lo perdonare ¿entendido?- miraba al cielo- mejor no pienso en eso, recuerda, dios bendice a todos sus hijos

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

* * *

¿?- ¿lo viste?

ExD- si, no sé si eso fue una visión pero

¿?- ¿crees que la señora vuelva?

ExD- no creo, es mejor que este donde sea que este… no puede volver y sabes bien porque

¿?-jajaja, mejor hagamos como el niño, no nos preocupemos por eso

ExD- hmp, es verdad

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Advent**

* * *

Advent- ¿Qué fue eso?... acaso… no, no puede, la matamos, ahh mejor me preocupo más en el presente, además si me preocupo, Jimmy estará igual, ahh, gracias al cielo que puedo llamarlo pasado

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido 2**

* * *

¿?-m m m m, jajajaja, hay mi niño, ni a tu maestra logras reconocer, no te preocupes, me volverás a ver muy pronto, y a ti también Advent, estate listo, este sera… un examen sorpresa

* * *

 ** _NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HALLA SENTIDO MIEDO_**

 ** _EL MIEDO_**

 ** _NOS HACE HUMANOS, PERO NOS HACE DÉBILES_**

 ** _ENTONCES, SER HUMANO_**

 ** _ES SER DÉBIL?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _PODEMOS SEGUIR CON OTRO MOMENTO, EN OTRO DÍA_**

* * *

Jimmy- bueno, al parecer es un día normal como cualquiera- era ya de medio día, toda la mañana me la pase de la única forma que sabía: dormir y jugar, pero bueno hasta yo me aburro de hacer lo mismo todo el día, ahora estaba en el parque tratando de encontrar algo que hacer- ¿me pregunto si hoy transcurre algún capítulo de la serie?, bueno no me voy a responder aquí- me levanto- ¿Dónde estarán?, necesito orientarme con la serie

Pinkie- hola Jimmy- dijo algo a tras de mí

Jimmy- ahh- me escondo detrás de la banca- por favor Pinkie, sabes que no debes aparecer así

Pinkie- jeje, lo siento, ¿has visto a Rainbow Dash?

Jimmy- mmm… no, lo siento

Pinkie- oh, bueno adiós

Jimmy- adiós- se va-…- siento como si me olvidara algo- ahhh ya recordé, creo que era el capítulo de las bromas… mejor prevenir- dije para luego irme a caminar un poco- mmm, creo que mejor practico un poco… y ahora ¿Dónde lo deje?... a ya recordé, la biblioteca

* * *

 **Más tarde**

* * *

Jimmy- y aquí esta- dije sacando lo que vendría a ser un arco, color amarillo, y un carcaj con flechas- ya te extrañaba ¿seguiré siendo bueno?... solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… si mal no recuerdo "los objetos que alguna vez tuvieron magia y la perdieron, pueden volver a tenerla al entregarle una cantidad proporcional a la que tuvieron antes", ja parece que vivir con una cerebrito ayuda a veces pero- y ahí estaba el problema- ¿de dónde sacare esa magia?, bueno amigos escritores de Fanfiction, confiare en ustedes, a ver

"Unos viajeros en equestria temporada 1- si esa historia era- el funcionamiento de los faroles, cristales mágicos o algo así, capaz de almacenar magia… bien lo tengo, solo tengo que buscar alguno"

Jimmy- dios, Jimmy eres un genio, bien aquí voy- no les aburriré con eso, así que vamos a lo importante

* * *

 **Más (mas) tarde**

* * *

Bien, ya con la magia que necesitaba, y con un libro de hechizos que robe, digo, pedí prestado de la biblioteca, si si eso

Jimmy- a ver, ilusión, solo debo imaginarme la forma y liberar la magia- dije sosteniendo el rosario con mi mano, pasando 20 segundos logre hacer un tiro al blanco, que aleje a 5 metros aproximadamente- bien- lanzo la flecha y…- rayos- y no lo digo porque falle, si no que faltaba un milímetro para el centro, no era malo, eso es lo que dijeran ustedes, pero para mí, que mi puntería era perfecta, era algo… que me daba ganas de arrancarme el rostro y hacer confeti con el- bueno, otra vez- alzo el arco, pero de repente escucho un grito del cielo- ¿y eso?- dije mientras alzaba la cabeza y veo que alguien caía- esto dolerá- y si, dolió, cayó encima de mí y veo que era Pinkie

Jimmy- ay mi lindo cuerpo… espera, Pinkie ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba, y más importante, porque te caíste?

Pinkie- Gilda fue la que hiso esto

Jimmy- ¿gilda, la amiga de Rainbow?- ella asiente- bien, será mejor ir con Twilight y decirle para ver si nos puede ayudar en algo

* * *

 **En la biblioteca**

* * *

Ya en la biblioteca, Pinkie le contó a Twilight de lo que paso, mientras yo veía algo interesante en los estantes

Twilight- Así que Pinkie, ¿estás segura que la amiga de Rainbow Dash es tan mala?

Pinkie- ella me roba a Rainbow Dash, hizo estallar mis globos, y me dijo que me esfumara, nunca he conocido a una grifo como ella

Jimmy- ¿y habías conocido otra antes?

Pinkie- si, digo, no, pero si conociera otro Grifo, no sería tan malo y gruñón como gilda

Jimmy- pues en parte es verdad, pero yo no me meto en esas cosas- dije sentándome con uno de los libros

Twilight- ¿sabes lo que pienso Pinkie?, creo… que estas celosa

Jimmy- (¿en serio tuvo que decir eso?)

Spike- si, verde de envidia, o en tu caso, rosa de envidia

Jimmy- no ayudas Spike

Pinkie- ¿crees que estoy celosa?- dijo casi dándole un paro cardiaco

Twilight- bueno, sí, escucha Pinkie, solo porque Rainbow Dash, pase con otra amiga no la hace gruñona, Quiero decir, que tal vez tu debas mejorar tu actitud- dijo mientras yo veía como Pinkie seguía al borde de quedar inconsciente, para luego irse mientras balbuceaba incoherencias

Jimmy- Twi, no debiste decirlo de esa forma

Twilight- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, la historia de Pinkie me parecía extraña ¿a ti no te parecía extraña?

Jimmy- a ver Twilight, sé que con eso de que eres nueva haciendo amigos no entiendas la situación, mira primero, una amiga siempre apoya a sus amigos sobre los demás, quitando a la familia claro, mi punto es que ella te lo dijo para que confiaras en ella y no hiciste, y segundo, no todos son buena gente en el mundo, conozco a la gente como Gilda, y es mejor tratar de conocerla mejor antes de darnos falsas expectativas- dije para luego irme- sabes, creo que debes darle algo más de crédito a Pinkie, adiós voy a ver como esta

* * *

 **Punto de vista Advent**

* * *

Advent- mmm- en la biblioteca del castillo, al igual que Jimmy, Advent se la pasaba matando libros con la mirada, tenía casi 5 pilas amontonadas- no entiendo, hay información sobre el zafiro de ensueño, pero aquí dice que es un almacenador y catalizador de magia, además el poder de ExDeath no pudiera ser suficiente, algo aquí esta inconcluso, pero ¿Qué será?, espero que Jimmy este con las mismas dudas… deberé ver cómo le está hiendo- dije mientras cerraba los ojos- mis ojos son los tuyos, mi mente es la tuya, muéstrame ahora lo que vez- es un viejo truco que aprendí con… no quisiera decirlo- ahh, él se divierte y yo aquí rompiéndome la cabeza… jajaja pero es mejor tenerlo así, con lo que paso lo mejor es que se relaje

Celestia- muy cierto

Advent- ahh… Celi por favor, casi me matas

Celestia- jajajaja, lo siento Ad, solo es que te vi tan preocupado, ¿acaso pasa algo?

Advent- ahhhh, no lo sé, ha pasado tan tiempo que me cuesta creer que ese imbécil no es un niño

Celestia- si, lo conociste cuando tenía 5 años según me contaste, desde entonces se volvieron inseparables

Advent- y que lo digas… no todo lo que paso fue bueno, tuvimos grandes amenazas, pudimos salir vivos, pero a veces con algunos precios

Celestia- mejor no te lo pregunto… bueno nos vemos luego- dijo para irse por la puerta, no sin antes- sabes, serias un buen padre Advent

Advent- ohh Celi no de nuevo, ya lo hablamos, ni siquiera nos casamos

Celestia- ¿y porque posponerlo?

Advent- ¿porque posponerlo?, ammm, me voy a dormir- Salí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi habitación- por amor a dios, que no valla a querer… eso, tendré que aumentar el rating del fic y eso me bajaría audiencia, además van contra las políticas… pero qué tal si… no, dije que no, yo aquí mejor me duermo, por cierto ¿de qué hablaba?, a es cierto, mejor descanso antes de seguir- dije- por cierto, lectores aquí aclaro algo, no le tengo miedo al matrimonio, pero es que, apenas tengo 1015 años de muerte

 **Lectores- ¿apenas?**

Advent- amm, s-sí, y por otro lado, es que, no me creo lo suficientemente listo como para contraer matrimonio, y ¿un hijo?, pues peor, así que amantes del lemon, lo siento pero este fic no es para ustedes, bien mejor continuemos

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Jimmy G.**

* * *

Jimmy- Pinkie ¿seguro que esto arreglara el problema de Gilda?- dije con serpentinas hasta entre el pelo, su idea si bien la sabia, no esperaba formar parte, fue hacer una pequeña fiesta, para que se lleven bien

Pinkie- descuida, lo tengo bajo control

Jimmy- si tú lo dices, no tengo porque decir que no- dije encogiéndome de hombros, en ese momento entra Gilda a la panadería, mientras Pinkie la saludaba yo la veía detenidamente, la verdad es que un grifo antropomórfico no es un mal diseño, pero hay algo que no me gusta, queridos lectores, sabrán que en toda la serie, mi personaje más odiado es el príncipe BlueBlood, pero no el único, es más, hay un pequeño top 5

1 El ya mencionado principito

2 Diamond Tiara, mendiga niñita mimada, me da ganas de colgarla a un poste y ponerla como pollo en puesto de mercado

3 Los gemelos flim y flam, aunque la pequeña cantidad de carisma le restaron puntos, siempre he creído los estafadores son ladradores con colmillos rotos, hablan mucho, hacen poco, es algo que no soporto del todo

4 Gilda, esa personalidad, aunque le va bien, lleva ese, no se… algo que me da ganas de abofetearla hasta que reaccione

5 Discord, no me malinterpreten, me agrada en cierto punto, alguien tan carismático, además no quería hacer daño a nadie cuando era malo, pero por otro lado, todos coincidirán conmigo que se suele pasar con las bromas

Pues bien, lo que no me agrada de ella, es… ella en cuestión

Jimmy- solo espero que termine rápido, no creo que sea de utilidad aquí- de pronto veo como la antes mencionada termina electrocutada por un brazalete vibrador (así los conozco yo) que traía Pinkie en su mano- (jajajaja, aunque pensándolo bien)

RD Oh Pinkie Pie, el viejo casco vibrador de toques, Es un clásico- dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado

Gilda-Si, Buena esa Pinkie Pie decía evidentemente molesta

RD Vamos Gilda, te voy a presentar a mis amigas

Gilda Justo detrás de ti, Dash luego se acercó a Pinkie Yo sé lo que estás haciendo

Pinkie- Genial

Gilda- Yo sé lo que estás pensando

Pinkie- Bueno, eso espero. Esto no iba ser una fiesta sorpresa

Gida- Quiero decir que tengo mis ojos en ti

Pinkie: Y yo tengo mis ojos en ti- dijo mientras volvia hacia la multitud-Todo el mundo. ¡Quiero que conozcan a Gilda, una querida amiga de Rainbow Dash, Honremos a ella por su bienvenida a Ponyville!" Una vez que terminó de hablar, todos los ponis estaban aclamando

Más tarde en la fiesta, Pinkie dirijo a Gilda hacia la mesa de bocadillos

Pinkie- Por favor, come un caramelo de limón le pidió mientras yo grababa todo

Tomando un caramelo de la mesa Gilda comió uno y su cara se puso roja. Corrió hacia la ponchera y rápidamente se sirvió un vaso. Sin embargo, mientras trataba de beber, ella derramó la bebida en sí misma, mientras que los demás se reían, incluso yo

Pinkie- Bueno... ¿Sabes que usé pimienta en los dulces de limón y vainilla? ¿y también te serviste en un vaso derramale?- dijo entre risas mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba riéndose en el piso, Gilda fue a beber ahora con un vaso normal

Gilda- Si, eso fue divertido

Jimmy- (tú lo has dicho… bueno, se lo que pasara, pero no tengo razones para quedarme)- dijo saliendo por la puerta, sin que nadie se enterase- ahh, bueno, mejor trato de distraerme, ya se, muy bien, si el libro no mentía, solo un poco de magia del faro, me debe ser suficiente para llegar a Canterlot- dijo agarrando su rosario- bueno, dios sabe dónde pararé pero bueno ni que me importe mucho

* * *

 **En Canterlot, punto de vista: Advent**

* * *

Advent- bueno, con esto podría ser suficiente, solo falta poner estos hechizos en práctica y listo- dijo mientras mandaba a volar varios libros de las estanterías- ahh, que cansancio ni siquiera pude dormir, bueno solo…- de repente oye algo a las afueras- ¿y eso?, se dirigió a la ventana, todo normal como siempre-mmm ¿Qué habrá…-no termino su pregunta, algo le cayó encima a gran velocidad

Jimmy- nota a mí mismo, no volver a hacer eso de nuevo

Advent- ay ay ay ay, ¿Qué paso?... ¿Jimmy?

Jimmy- quien más amigo, soy el único humano en equestria

Advent- y el único imbécil que conozco jajaja

Jimmy-…jajaja amigo, en serio te estaba extrañando, ¿y cómo te ha tratado la vida?

Advent- pues ya vez, viviendo con ricos y sirvientes

Ambos- muy aburrido en verdad

Jimmy- jaja, y ¿Cómo te va con… ya sabes?

Advent ¿ya sé qué?

Jimmy- ¿Qué de qué?

Advent- ¿Qué de que de qué?

Jimmy- ¿Qué que para que dé qué?

Advent- ¿Qué que para que de qué y porque?- y así continuo la discusión sin sentido

Jimmy- ¿no te hagas el idiota Advent, quiero saber si seré el padrino de la boda entre tú y Celi?

Advent- ahhh tú también, ¿Qué todos están en mi contra?

Jimmy- vamos amigo, además técnicamente, sería el tío de…

Advent- en serio Jimmy, por favor, no quiero pensar en casarme

Jimmy- yaaaa, ¿y porque?

Advent- soy muy joven

Jimmy- amigo, tienes 1015 años, eres incluso mayor que la princesa- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Advent- bueno entiendes mi punto

Jimmy- si… pero oye hermano, casarse no es tan malo, además se nota las miradas que le haces a la señorita

Advent- oído que me digas hermano y que no te pueda golpear en el progreso

Jimmy- sé que te gusta que te diga Hermano

Advent- lo sé y por eso no puedo… la verdad es que la quiero un poco

Jimmy- ¿un poco?, tanto más y haces un altar en su honor

Advent- bueno si, pero eso de casarme… como que no se me da

Jimmy- naa, ni que te casaras mañana

Advent- no mañana… en 3 semanas

Jimmy-… A ver A ver A ver A ver A ver A ver A ver A ver A ver- (5 reglones de A ver después)… explicame eso

Advent- bueno, lo que pasa es que…

* * *

 **Hace 2 horas, narración omnipresente**

* * *

Advent y Luna estaban en la habitación de de esta última, hablando de lo que el humano-alma (ese es Advent por si acaso) le había pasado desde que se fue, entre risas, chistes y otras cosas, a Luna se le ocurre preguntar

Luna- oye ¿y sigues queriendo a mi hermana?

Advent- por supuesto, eso no lo voy a negar ¿Por qué?

Luna- bueno ¿recuerdas la frase que dijo antes de que te marches?

Advent- ¿eh?

Luna- si, dijo "Ad, el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, será el día en que vista de blanco"- dijo con la voz parecida a la de su hermana- ¿o no te acuerdas?

Advent- si pero ehhh la verdad, no sé si deba pedírselo

Luna- no me digas, aún es muy pronto

Advent- no, digo… puede ser

Luna- …valla, igual de cobarde con mi hermana

Advent- no soy cobarde… bueno un poco pero…

Luna- mira hagamos algo, ¿recuerdas el libro de hechizos que usamos con los guardias?

Advent- el de "apuesta y no remedia" si claro que me acuerdo, si se apuesta con ese hechizo y pierdes, tendrás que hacer lo que diga el otro

Luna- exacto, ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo?

Advent- te lo advierto, nadie me ha ganado y nadie lo hará, pero si eso quieres está bien, si gano, serás mi sirvienta por el resto del mes

Luna- y si yo gano… pedirás la mano de Celestia máximo dentro de 3 semanas

Advent- ¿eh?

Luna- tú dijiste que está bien, si quieres acepta o vete… gallina

Advent- golpe bajo lo admito, ¿en qué juego?

Luna- mmm… ya se, que tal el blackjack

Advent- …bien, lo juro por "apuesta y no remedia"

Luna- lo juro por "apuesta y no remedia"

Ambos- que empiece el juego

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

* * *

Jimmy- ¿y?

Advent- pues, resulta que hace tiempo que no juego al Blackjack y…

Jimmy- …jajajajaja en serio jajaja, perdiste la apuesta

Advent- no te rías animal que esto es serio

Jimmy- jaja lo siento, pero ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres para apostar algo así?, ni yo jaja

Advent- ni me lo preguntes, ahora debo pedirle matrimonio y no sé como

Jimmy- vamos, tenemos tres semanas para planearlo todo- se puso a su lado

Advent- ¿tenemos?

Jimmy- que ¿creías que dejaría que hagas esto solo?, soy tu amigo y te ayudare

Advent- jimmy… gracias amigo- dijo conmovido

Jimmy- pero…

Advent- debía suponerlo, ¿Cuál es tu precio?

Jimmy- bueno, quisiera, no sé si se podrá pero… ¿podría ser el padrino?- dijo con ojos de perrito abandonado

Advent- … ¿eh?- no entiendo

Jimmy- por favor hermano, hace años que he querido ser el padrino de una boda y esta es mi oportunidad, o mejor dicho, una oportunidad única en la vida, te lo suplico Ad, dejame ser el padrino- dijo con el dramatismo digno de la película del titanic

Advent- naaa vamos compadre, eso no se pregunta pero…

Jimmy- ¿pero?

Advent- YA TE DIJE PEDAZO DE BESTIA, NO SE LO PEDIRÉ AUN

Jimmy- ahh es verdad, lo siento, sabes, para que se te quite el estrés, cantemos algo suave, que agarre la vibra, que nos haga volar- dijo con un sombrero hipi en la cabeza

Advent- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Jimmy- secretos marca Pinkie Pie

Advent- debí imaginarlo, muy bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Jimmy- tu eres mi inspiración, inspirame

Advent- mmm muy bien, vamos haya

* * *

 **Busquen, Reino de los dioses, de Mago Rey**

Nuestra Historia Comenzó

Con una batalla por amor

Es que algo así yo jamás sentí

Y La verdad hoy revelaré

No me gustaría pelear

Hay Opciones por la Paz

El amor al mundo puede Cambiar. Por siempre

Quisiera darte mi opinión

De esta Guerra sin Razón

Luchare siempre por ti

Un Caballero y seré

En las Estrellas Confiare

Un Nuevo Lienzo Pintare

El amor al mundo puede Cambiar.

ETERNAMENTE

Destella! como un haz de luz!

Destella, y muestra tu valor

Misterios en nebulosas

Brillantes Constelaciones

Las más Grandes decisiones

Nos llevaran al reino de los dioses.

La vida e tiene un Gran Valor

Por ella tienes Que luchar

Nunca Antes yo Dude

Que la Justicia Ganara

Aunque Sientas Soledad

Nuevos Tiempos Llegaran

El Amor Al mundo Pueden Cambiar

El amor al mundo puede Cambiar.

ETERNAMENTE

Destella! como un haz de luz!

Destella, y muestra tu valor

Misterios en nebulosas

Brillantes Constelaciones

Las más Grandes decisiones

Nos llevaran al reino de los dioses.

Destella! como un haz de luz!

Destella, y muestra tu valor

Destella desde tu interior

Destella Más que el mismo Sol

Misterios en nebulosas

Brillantes Constelaciones

Las más Grandes decisiones

Nos llevaran al reino de Athena

* * *

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Advent- jaja, Saint Seiya, siempre levantando el ánimo

Jimmy- tú lo has dicho hermano… bueno entonces ¿otra más?

Advent- ¿Por qué no?... bien, aquí vamos

* * *

 **Busquen PIERO** **「** **EN EL AGUA** **」** **ROCKMAN X5 END**

* * *

La lluvia esta noche no me quiere dejar

En mi mente persiste como la oscuridad

Aunque contenga el respirar

Y esas sonrisas que deje en el ayer

Ahora me sirven para reír sin temer

Solo deseo revivir

Porque la lluvia debe caer

Como una lagrima de verdad

Que se refleja en tu corazón

En la sombra de mi espejo

No quiero estar

Nunca más

Me quedaré en el agua

Durmiendo y olvidando

Heridas que aun persistan

Y cerrando los ojos les diré que nunca vuelvan más

Queda un pedazo de la felicidad,

Un payaso disfrazado me intenta susurrar:

Despierta pronto hazlo ya

Y me encuentro nuevamente con la realidad que

Como un viento feroz, me intenta hacer caer

Como si no pudiera más

Porque la lluvia debe caer

Como una lagrima de verdad

Que se refleja en tu corazón

En la sombra de mi espejo

No quiero estar

Nunca más

Me quedaré en el agua

Durmiendo y olvidando

Heridas que aun persistan

Y cerrando los ojos les diré que nunca vuelvan más

No digas más mentiras, incomodo estarías

En el despertar del sol, bajo el agua vivirías

Dejando todo atrás los recuerdos cesarían

Se claro, se directo y ve el instante

Preciso y adelante, no te detengas andante

Sigue tu camino, escoge tu destino

Decide tu presente y no te quedes ausente

Solo tú puedes escoger tu camino

* * *

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la noche había llegado, los formadores del "Light Travel" reían sin parar como si estuvieran ebrios, ellos se conocían perfectamente, pero aun así ambos siempre tenían cosas que ninguno se esperaba, ellos eran idénticos

Jimmy- jajaja, la verdad recuerdo eso pero ¿en serio termine de patas arriba?

Advent- ni que lo digas, parecías bolsa de basura mientras los demás te trataban de desahogar

Jimmy- jaja, sabes, hace tiempo que no hablábamos así

Advent- si… ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Jimmy- ¿aburrición?

Advent- ¿estrés?- ambos se quedaron callados

Ambos- …falta de aventuras- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Jimmy- si… ¿Quién diría?, necesitábamos un cambio en la rutina diaria para empezar a divertirnos

Advent- pero pensándolo bien, era obvio, nuestra vida era aburrida y monótona, y ahora, estamos en una tierra mágica rehaciendo nuestras vidas

Jimmy- con nuevos amigos

Advent- nuevas aventuras

Ambos- y… llenando el corazón de vivos colores…si…somos unos cursis…lo se…jajajaja

Jimmy- …ahh bien, es hora de volver, deben estar preocupadas por mi

Advent- está bien, fue divertido hermano, regresa pronto

Jimmy- lo hare- dijo con su rosario en la mano- sabes, creo que trixie llegara en unos días, podrías hacer una visita y divertirnos juntos

Advent- darle su merecido a la gran y poderosa trixie… muy bien iré, que tengas buen viaje

Jimmy- lo tendré- dijo para luego desaparecer

Advent- ahh Jimmy Alejandro González Calle, nunca cambies hermano… pero ¿Qué hubiera sido eso?, esa sensación de muerte cuando le envié la carta hace unos días, la verdad volverá, y si lo hace… mejor no hablo de eso mejor…- no continuo-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?- fufufufu, Advent, en serio ¿no reconoces a tu mentora cuando la vez?

Advent-… no eres mi maestra, lo dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?- ¿Qué no se nota?, ustedes me hicieron muchas cosas malas, solo vengo a regresar el favor

Advent- je, ven si quieres, te detendremos como lo hicimos antes

¿?- si, aaaaaaaa los 9 años del niño, Jimmy era una criatura muy adorable en ese entonces, ¿Cómo será ahora? ¿Seguirá siendo un cobarde debilucho?

Advent- ¿el mismo cobarde debilucho que te mato? Pues no, el no volverá a caer en tus trucos vacíos, me encargare de eso

¿?- eso lo veremos mi querido alumno, me despido niño… ah y quería hacerte una pregunta ¿los cambios en la historia, son reales, o solo una ilusión para la diversión del destino?

Advent- …no te atrevas, este mundo no está bajo tu control y así se quedara

¿?- pues bien, adiós Advent, nos veremos pronto- la voz desapareció

Advent- bien, Artemisa aquí te espero… ahh que sueño, mejor dormir, ya tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Jimmy G.**

* * *

Entre a Sugar Cube Corner, el lugar no estaba limpio, al parecer siguieron con la fiesta hasta tarde, todos tirados en el piso

Jimmy- jaja bien, mi rosario tiene algo de magia así que- lo levante- que cada uno valla a su casa- dijo llevándose a todos menos a Pinkie- jejeje, unica en tantos sentido, el cabello parece algodón de azúcar, y tampoco es alguien fea, más bien diría… preciosa… naa ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, será mejor que la lleve a la cama- dije para levantarla como princesa de cuentos y llevarla a su cama- je, mejor me voy yo también necesito descansar… soy un cursi de lo peor- después de decir eso salió hacia la biblioteca donde se recostó- …mejor preparo algo para le resaca de Twilight, si mis acorazonadas son ciertas, no creo seguir vivo para ese día… ahh bien, buenas noches mundo que voy a dormir- dijo para recostarse en su cama y quedar dormido

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

* * *

ExD- bueno, no estuvo tan mal

¿?- sí, bueno creo que también hay que dormir

ExD- si, oye, ¿crees que la señora busque nuestros servicios?

¿?- creo que sí, aparte de ese payaso y el inútil del brujo, somos los mejores de su escuadrón, bueno hasta mañana ExDeath

ExD- hasta mañana, Golbez

* * *

 ** _UN HERMANO, SI ES MAYOR, SERA TU GUARDIÁN ETERNO_**

 ** _TE GUIARA POR SU CAMINO_**

 ** _Y NUNCA SE SEPARARA DE TI... PERO_**

 ** _SI TU FUERAS EL MAYOR_**

 ** _...PODRÍAS CUMPLIR CON ESE DEBER?_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Detectives presumidos, preguntas bastante incomodas**

* * *

Era de mañana en la biblioteca, nunca lo he dicho pero esa cama no es para nada cómoda, en serio, nunca me he despertado tan temprano, o talvez es porque el día y la noche dura el doble, bueno el caso es que me levante y no había nadie, así que decidí bajar, pero antes de alcanzar los escalones, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, y como andaba medio dormido

Jimmy- AHHHH NOS ATACAN- me caí hasta el piso de abajo, revise la ventana y no eran bombas, eran fuegos artificiales- ¿en serio, tan pronto, no se podía esperar unas horas más?- Salí de la biblioteca y me encontré a una enorme multitud rodeando a una carreta

Advent- hola que tal- dijo alguien atrás mío, me voltee

Jimmy- ey amigo, viniste

Advent- No me perdería del espectáculo

Jimmy- lo sé y bien ¿me perdí de lo interesante?- dijo pero fue interrumpido por una voz

Trixie- VENGAN, VENGAN, A PRESENCIAR LA ASOMBROSA MAGIA DE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE

Jimmy- he vahe hahres- dije con una máscara de luchador, todos me voltean a ver- perdón chicos es difícil hablar con esta mascara, quería decir que me vale…- el peliblanco me tapa la boca

Advent- sin malas palabras

Jimmy- perdón, pero si se pudiera hubiera sido algo gracioso

Advent- …en algo

Trixie: vaya, creo que tenemos unos aguafiestas en el público, ¿que no saben que están en presencia de la poni más mágica de toda Equestria?

Jimmy- la más mágica ¿he?, pues te lo pondré en un manera en que entiendas- dijo mientras con su rosario hacia aparecer su auricular- solo subo el volumen, chicas les recomiendo taparse los oídos- les dije, ellas no entendían mucho pero accedieron, tomo aire y…

* * *

 **La imagen cambia al espacio**

* * *

Jimmy- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

* * *

 **De vuelta al Ponyville**

* * *

Jimmy- ay dios mío, debo… hacer ejercicio- dijo mientras se quitaba el auricular, los ponys estaban totalmente sordos, las chicas agradecían mentalmente por haberlas avisado

Advent- …bueno entienden nuestro punto, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que te hace la "gran y poderosa trixie"? si se puede saber

Trixie- me alegro que preguntes… lo que quiera que seas, la gran y poderosa Trixie es la única con el increíble poder de vencer a una osa mayor- en ese momento, los dos lame botas (como me gusta llamar a snip y snails) empezaron a inflarle más el ego, pero nadie compartía la actitud, en realidad a todos les importaba un pedazo de heno

Jimmy- (pues podría usar ese "gran poder" para callar la bocota que te adorna el rostro)

Trixie: ¿Entonces nadie cree en la gran y poderosa Trixie?, entonces... los desafío habitantes de Ponyville, todo lo que hagan, la gran y poderosa Trixie lo hará mejor

Bueno, sabrán cómo pasa el resto, a mí en lo personal debía darle sus puntos a favor, había que dar crédito a trixie, su ingenio se hacía notar bastante

Jimmy- je, debo admitir que con los trucos baratos eres bastante buena

Trixie- ¿qué dices?- no le agrado mi comentario

RD- lo va a hacer- dijo con curiosidad

Rarity- ¿hacer que querida?- era obvio que ella no iba a contar una derrota, y menos si era así de ridícula (recomiendo ver el capítulo 2 para entender)

Jimmy- oye ¿Por qué no trabajas en un circo?, con la gracia que das serias buen payaso- algunos presentes se rieron

Trixie- ¿y quién se supone que eres?

Jimmy- pues yo mi amigo- hago una reverencia- soy Jimmy Gonzalez, el humano de equestria y elemento de sabiduría e ingenio, mejor conocidos como los elementos gemelos- dijo sacando de mi bolsillo, dos piedras en azul, unidas por una guirnalda (pueden buscarla en mi galería si quieren, no la encontraran)… ah y él es Advent

Advent- oye gracias por acordarte de mí

Jimmy- jaja perdón, pero eso no quita lo que dije- antes de que dijera algo me acerco- dime "Gran y poderosa trixie" ¿Cómo es una osa mayor?, si la venciste lo debes saber, también dinos que estamos ansiosos de saberlo ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, sé que dirás alguna mentira de eso, pero quiero que me digas, ¿podrías con algo así ahora mismo?- ella muy confiada, era obvio que diría que si- bien- saque de nuevo mi rosario- ¿sabes?, con los libros de la biblioteca, he aprendido que lo bueno de tener un canalizador de magia que esta fuera de tu cuerpo, es que te ayuda a ser más original, dejame mostrarte a esta criatura, que supera a cualquiera en el Everfree, te presento… a un Gaster Blaster

* * *

Los ponys muertos de miedo, algunos hasta querían huir del lugar

Jimmy- tranquilos, no muerde, solo traga- dije mientras una de las yeguas soltaba un grito- jaja es broma es manso, a menos que yo lo diga… bueno trixie, prácticamente un Gaster Blaster tiene la misma fuerza que una osa mayor… vamos, si no mentías sé que puedes- dije, la pony… valla que risa parecía gelatina sin congelar- …ah Trixie, me decepcionas jajaja, ¿sabes? Te dejare el título de la pony más mágica, ya que pues- me señalo todo el cuerpo- ya ves que soy, pero te diré algo, aquí, en este pueblo, hay alguien capaz de vencerte… adiós, ven gáster- dije dando vuelta por la esquina, todos tenían la boca hasta el piso, los únicos que me siguieron fueron Advent, Twilight y Spike, estos dos últimos arrastrando la mandíbula, me recuesto en una pared y…

Jimmy/Advent- …pff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- los 2 reían sin parar mientras los dos los miraban confundidos

Twilight/Spike- ¿de qué se ríen?

Jimmy- jajajaja, es que jajajaja debieron ver sus caras jajajaja, parecía que vieron a un monstruo jajajaja- los chicos entendieron

Twilight/Spike- NO SE BURLEN, CUALQUIERA SE ASUSTA CON ESA COSA

Advent- ¿Qué, eso?, descuiden, usamos la magia del rosario de Alejandro- dijo señalándolo- para crear una ilusión- lo atravesó con una mano, luego se fue

Spike- ¿Alejandro?

Jimmy- es mi segundo nombre: Jimmy Alejandro González Calle, al servicio de dios y el de usted- antes de que pudiera decir otra idiotez así Twilight me mete un golpe en la cabeza- aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy ¿Twi por que fue eso?

Twilight- no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca ¿me oíste?, la gente de Ponyville te tendría miedo y te tendrías que ocultar, o peor, irte

Jimmy- owww Twi- dije conmovido- no sabía que te preocupabas por mí- le puse una mano en la cabeza

Twilight- imbécil claro que me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo casi a los cuatro vientos- emm, quiero decir que como todo buen amigo me preocupo por ti

Jimmy- espera ¿me ves como tu mejor amigo?

Twilight- pues, a parte de Spike eres mi única compañía en la biblioteca, te gusta aprender y siempre te las ingenias para mostrarme algo sobre la amistad, así que… si, así te veo

 **Lector- eso no se lo cree nadie- pues no, pero de todas maneras quise ponerlo**

Jimmy- jejeje, pues muchas gracias, pero como mejor amigo también debo preguntarte ¿estás bien? te veo muy decaída

Twilight- pues, ahh no sé porque no hizo nada cuando trixie empezó a humillar a las chicas, es que… tengo miedo a

Jimmy- miedo a que te odien porque estarías haciendo lo mismo que ella- ella asintió- ahh Twi, eso no es cierto, somos tus amigos, te querremos tal y como eres, además ¿por eso?, oye si lo haces contaría como apoyar a tus amigas, poner a esa pony en su sitio podría mostrar que eres la mejor unicornio en equestria, pero también las chicas y… talvez tu aprendas a quererte cómo eres ¿sí?- dije, valla nunca he estado tan inspirado- …solo piénsalo- ella asintió- bueno mejor voy a buscar algo que hacer- dije marchándome

Twilight- emm Jimmy, solo- me voltee- gracias

Jimmy- …jajajaja, Twi no es necesario, como dijiste somos más que amigos

Ambos- los mejores amigos…

Jimmy- muy bien Twi, nos vemos luego- dije empezando a caminar

Twilight- adiós… espera Jimmy- dijo corriendo atrás mío- acaso no nos dijeron de un, rosario con magia- dijo lleno de curiosidad

 **Jimmy- Advent, acabas de…**

 **Advent- cuidado lo que dirás, pero si**

Jimmy- emm sí, eso- bueno, al menos ella me mantendrá el secreto, le mostré el rosario que ella se lo llevo y empezó a analizarlo

Twilight- mmm, nunca había visto nada parecido ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

Jimmy- bueno… creo que lo tengo desde que llegue- 3, 2, 1

Twilight- ¿LO TIENES DESDE QUE LLEGASTE Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?

Jimmy- Twi, por favor, hay gente- dije mientras varios ponys nos veían

Twilight- jejeje lo siento… pero eso no quita el hecho de que me ocultes sobre esto- dijo alzándome el rosario a la altura del rostro- pero ahora que lo pienso, tu nunca me has dicho nada sobre ti

 **Jimmy- ahora si Advent, la acabas de…**

 **Advent- rating carajo, el rating**

 **Jimmy- ¿Qué? Dije que la acabas de mandar al mundo de Twilight la forense**

 **Advent- a lo siento, pero ya sabes, el rating K no me lo permite**

 **Jimmy- si bueno, ¿y ahora qué?**

 **Advent- nunca pensé decir eso pero ¿Qué nos cuesta responder algunas preguntas?**

Jimmy- ehh bueno lo que pasa es que nunca me preguntaste- nunca dije que era una buena idea, pero tampoco que era tan mala

Twilight- mmm tienes razón, en ese caso, dime- oigan ¿Twilight era así en la serie?, porque yo no recuerdo- ¿puedes responderme unas preguntas?- dijo con brillo en los ojos, si eso sonaba más a Twilight, ya sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, además como dijo Advent ¿Qué daño me hará?

Jimmy- ahh si Twi, responderé tus preguntas- ella se mostró feliz, demasiado feliz- pero… con unas condiciones- dije

Twilight- ¿y qué condiciones son esas?- pregunto curiosa, y un poco más desanimada

Jimmy- bueno sabes que yo tengo paciencia pero hasta yo tengo limites, además sin ofender, pero cuando se trata de preguntas no me dejarías dormir hasta la próxima semana- dije con una sonrisa mientras Spike se tapaba la boca- por eso, solo voy a responder... veinte preguntas

Twilight- ehh ¿solo veinte?- ¿pues cuantas me iba a hacer?

Jimmy- sip, y como todo ser tengo cosas que… quiero mantener para mí mismo, así que tal vez haya algunas preguntas que diré "lo siento pero no"

Twilight- pe-pero- ¿así que queriendo protestar?

Jimmy- lo siento Twi, pero es un ultimátum, lo tomas o lo dejas- …silencio incomodo

Twilight- …está bien- dijo bastante desanimada, o no instintos bronys no me hagan esto

Jimmy- …bien, que sean veinte y cinco… y- mátenme por decir eso- hare lo que sea para responder todas

Twilight- ¿en serio?- asentí, de repente ella se me vino en brazos- gracias Jimmy, eres el mejor

Jimmy- jaja Twi, te lo agradezco pero… espacio personal- dije con una mano en su cabeza, ella se me aleja un poco

Twilight- je, lo siento- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Jimmy- descuida, podría acostumbrarme

Twilight- ¿q-que dices?- dijo con un rubor que note

Jimmy- jaja descuida amiga solo bromeo, aunque por una pony tan linda… AH TWI POR FAVOR BAJAME, TENGO VÉRTIGO

* * *

 **Momentos después**

* * *

Jimmy- muy alto, muy alto, muy alto, demasiado alto- bueno en parte es verdad, sufro de vértigo desde la escuela, como oí una vez, los humanos van en tierra y así se va a quedar- Spike no te rías, no es gracioso- dije caminando cruzado de brazos, algo azul por el miedo, Twilight tenía el mismo sonrojo que antes- Twi perdón, solo fue una broma

Twilight- entonces ahora mídete con tus bromas- dijo viendo a otro lado

Jimmy- jejeje está bien, bueno supongo que quieres que comencemos hoy- dijo

Twilight- ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

Jimmy- se te ve en los ojos, bueno creo que podemos- gracias al cielo dijo mi mente, ¿o fue Advent?, bueno no importa, escuchamos varios gritos, ¿de qué me perdí?, a si la osa… carajo la osa

Twilight- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto escuchando los gritos

Jimmy- vamos a ver- dijo caminando apresurado- (santos de todos los cielos, que todo salga bien)- no quería que algo cambiara para mal

Twilight- ¿Qué pasa?- pegunto a unos Snip y Snails totalmente asustados

Snip- trajimos una osa al pueblo- dijo con pánico

Jimmy/Twilight- ¿QUE HICIERON QUE?- bueno, uno se mete en el personaje

Snails- descuiden, la gran y poderosa trixie lo derrotara- dijo con una sonrisa

Trixie- …no puedo- dijo- jamás lo he hecho, nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor, solo lo invente para quedar bien

Snip/Snails- ¡¿lo inventaste?!

Jimmy- se lo dijimos ¿no?- la osa estaba espantando a todos en el pueblo- a rayos, Twi, hay que hacer algo- dije

Twilight- yo… no, no puedo

Jimmy- ¿Qué no puedes?, ¿no te das cuenta, si no lo haces nadie lo hará?- dije harto- (ahh, ¿acaso?, dios no ¿Por qué un cambio ahora?)- ahhh no hay tiempo para esto- lo siento línea temporal debo hacer esto- Advent, al parecer esto lo debemos hacer nosotros

 **Advent- muy bien**

Jimmy- Twi, si no ayudaras al menos mantenlos a salvo

Snip- ¿Qué va a hacer?

Jimmy-… ¿no querían ver caer a ese animal?, les daré el gusto- **Advent, este es el plan, necesito hilos de magia**

 **Advent- hilos de magia en camino- dijo en mi cabeza usando la magia de mi rosario**

Jimmy- muy bien, mi vértigo me va matar pero bueno- baje mis manos al suelo, al levantarlas se ven hilos color aurora que se conectan con el suelo- atraer- me acerque lo suficiente para que me vea- confundir- la osa estaba atacándome, daba vueltas en círculos conectando los hilos- incapacitar- tire de ellos, la osa perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas- y… capturar- me subí en ella, enlazando cada hilo de las patas al hocico- ahh no podre por mucho tiempo- susurre- (muy bien) TWILIGHT, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, NECESITO TU AYUDA, HAY QUE DORMIR A ESTA COSA- ella se quedó ahí, ¿Cómo puede cambiar esto así?- POR FAVOR TWILIGHT ¿CREES QUE AGUANTARE PARA SIEMPRE?, ¿CREES QUE SE DETENDRÁ CONMIGO? NO SEAS IDIOTA Y HAS ALGO- ¿acabo de insultar a?, mis instintos bronys me están apuñalando, carajo estoy cansado, antes de que soltara los hilos, escucho algo, los árboles, una canción de cuna, gracias al cielo

Spike- buen uso del número diez y seis- dijo con una sonrisa, la osa se durmió mientras la desenredaba y me bajaba, demasiado alto para mí

Jimmy- ay dios- me tire en el piso recuperándome, Twi se llevó a la osa

Twilight- nadie, se mete con mi mejor amigo

Jimmy- …jejeje- reí mientras las chicas se acercaban

AJ-Por mis corrales. Sabía que eras hábil, pero no tanto

Twilight- lo siento por favor no me odies

Rarity/Apple Jack/Rainbow- ¿odiarte?

Rarity- ¿pero de que estas hablando cariño?- pregunto confundida

Twilight- Pues... Sé cuánto les molesto que Trixie presumiera sus trucos de magia y creí que.

Jimmy- a ver Twi, creo que hay un error en eso, al contrario todos estarán de acuerdo en que los trucos de magia fueron buenos, nos enojamos porque ella trato a los demás como inferiores

RD- si Trixie es una petulante

Rarity- Muy desagradable

AJ- mucho ruido y pocas nueces

Twilight- entonces… ¿no les molesta mis trucos de magia?

Jimmy- ¿Por qué nos molestaría?

AJ- Twilight, tu magia es parte de lo que eres, caramelo. Y nos gusta lo que eres. Nos enorgullece tener una unicornio tan poderosa como amiga

RD- y después de desterrar a esa osa, nos enorgullece más

Twilight- ¿en serio?

Todos- Aja- dijimos asintiendo, Spike seguía impresionado así que se animó a preguntar

Spike- Twilight. ¿Cómo supiste que hacer con la osa mayor?

Twilight- …no lo sé- a es verdad, la distraje, deberé tener más cuidado- creo que lo había leído por ahí

Spike- ¿entonces si es posible vencer a una osa mayor sin ayuda?

Jimmy- no creo amigo, mira- le muestro un libro- con ese tamaño no podría ser una osa adulta, era una cria, una osa menor- dije dejando a todos con el hocico hasta el suelo

Trixie- ¿entonces como es una osa mayor?

Jimmy- bueno… yo supongo que deberían ser… un cuerpo y medio más alto- dijo midiendo el aire con una mano

Trixie- ja- esa actitud- Tal vez venciste una osa menor. Pero jamás tendrás la asombrosa y deslumbrante habilidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trix …- podría terminar pero no lo consiguió, todo debido a una tarta de limón y una gran puntería

Jimmy/Advent- en el blanco- dijeron ambos chocando manos

Trixie- grr, miren ustedes dos, a partir de ahora se acaban de ganar una enemiga, así que cui…- ya saben

Jimmy- gracias Pink, luego te pagamos los pasteles- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras veía a la unicornio correr

RD- ahora vera- dijo empezando a volar, pero fue detenida por Twilight

Twilight- Déjala ir, Rainbow Dash. Tal vez algún día aprenda su lección. Ahora, respecto a ustedes dos...- dijo volteando a ver a los potros, pero en realidad no estaban

Snip- señor, eso fue increíble- dijo el potro

Jimmy- ¿eh?

Snails- como logro inmovilizar a la osa menor, fue asombroso, como si fuera un superhéroe ¿Cómo se llama señor?

Jimmy- …Jimmy

Snip- gran y poderoso Jimmy, ¿Por qué no nos cuenta…- le tape la boca

Jimmy- niño, te diré algo, no me agradan ponys así que alagan para obtener algo, así que quita el "Gran y poderoso" por favor ¿sí?- dije con tono serio

Snip/Snails- ehh si señor Jimmy- dijo tragando en seco

Jimmy- jeje bueno y por favor no me digan señor que solo tengo 14 años

Todos- ¿CATORCE?

Jimmy- si ¿porque?

Rarity- sin ofender querido, pero la verdad pensé que tenías al menos 18 años

Jimmy- …jajajajaja, oigan ¿creen que esta cara es de un adulto?, aunque la verdad algunos amigos me han dicho lo mismo- pues sí, la verdad por cosa de genética me veo algo mayor que mi edad, (en realidad soy más alto que los demás), eso da algunos problemas cuando estoy con amigas (cof cof pedófilo cof cof) pero ayuda para que te confundan con los de la mañana y salir más temprano (digo me han contado)- pero cambiando el tema no creo que deban irse sin un castigo ¿verdad Twi?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Twilight- tienes razón, de entrada pueden limpiar esto, y dime Jimmy ¿te parece el número Veinticinco?

Spike- Oh, en veinticinco, sí. Y creo que yo también lo merezco

Snip/Snails- ¿eh?

Jimmy- adelante mejor amiga- dijo mientras la unicornio hacia parecer un bigote en cada uno

Snip/Snails/Spike- exelente

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

* * *

Jimmy- ¿Cómo estas Twi? ¿Qué haces?

Twilight- oh, hola Jimmy, estoy escribiendo mi carta a la princesa Celestia

Jimmy- ¿puedo leerla?- pregunte

Twilight- si claro- dijo levitándola

" _Querida Princesa Celestia. Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad. Tenía tanto miedo de que me tomaran por presumida, que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigas y amigos me ayudaron a entender que está bien estar orgullosa de tu talento. Y que hay veces en la que es apropiado mostrarlo. Sobre todo cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigas"_

Jimmy- Twilight, puedo parecer muy paternal pero… estoy muy orgullosa de ti- la verdad si me encariñe con las ponys viendo la serie, aquí las he visto como una familia

Twilight- oww gracias Jim… y quería decirte que… lo siento, me dijiste que no me odiarían y aun así dude, perdón

Jimmy- descuida, yo también tengo que disculparme por decirte idiota… ¿sabes dejémoslo así? Ambos nos perdonamos y todos felices ¿bien?- dije poniendo una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello

Twilight- …jajaja bien, pero por favor no hagas eso

Jimmy- que ¿no te gusta?

Twilight- ehh sí, quiero decir no, ehh yo

Jimmy- jajaja que tierna… AHH TWI LO SIENTO NO POR FAVOR NO ME ALCES MAS AHHHH

* * *

 **Minutos después**

* * *

Jimmy- muy alto, muy alto, muy alto- dijo en una esquina, en ese momento aparece Spike

Spike- Bueno. ¿Al final admitirás que eres la más talentosa de todo Ponyville?

Twilight- pues… si, pero no es nada para alardear

Jimmy- ¿y cómo te fue con Rarity?

Spike- Nah. No le gusto el bigote

Jimmy- bueno amigo, hay cosas que no le quedan a las personas y punto

Twilight- Oye Spike. Ese bigote no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres en realidad. Tal vez deberías intentar ser tú mismo

Spike- O... Tal vez el bigote no fue suficiente. Tal vez si tuviera bigote y barba

Twilight- ahh no empieces de nuevo- dijo molesta mientras me limitaba a ver, demasiado divertido

Spike- Bueno imagínate con una larga barba estilo fumanchu. ¿O una de chivo? Mejor de candado- pregunto mientras yo ya no aguantaba más y me puse a reír

Twilight- … por cierto Jim, recuerda a acordamos que responderías todas mis preguntas- dijo

Jimmy- ja, en realidad no te pierdes ningún detalle ¿verdad?... si pero ¿sabes? Mejor descansamos y mañana estamos descansados

Twilight- …no lo siento- dijo levitándome a la planta baja

Jimmy- em, Twi en serio quiero…

Twilight- o por favor por favor por favor- ah no, esos ojos de perrito no

Jimmy- ahh bien bien, pero solo deja de ponerme esa cara

Twilight- bien- agarro una libreta y empezó a escribir

¿Qué me pregunto? Bueno lo básico, el clima en mi mundo, los habitantes, lo que comemos (en esta pregunta un poco más y me encierran en una cerca de zoológico), política, si había princesas… pasado, en ese momento me quede callado

Twilight- ¿estás bien Jim? ¿Acaso dije algo?

Jimmy- no descuida, te lo contare, pero no es nada bonito- dije, bueno se harán la idea de mi respuesta, las guerras, enfermedades, dictaduras, se habrán imaginado su reacción

Twilight- ahh Jim, lo siento, nunca pensé que eso haya pasado en, bueno

Jimmy- Twi, descuida, en realidad agradezco no haber nacido antes de eso, está bien, lo que importa es que todo eso está arreglado… por ahora

Twilight- ¿por ahora?

Jimmy- pues, como te dije, la tecnología en mi mundo es muy elevada, eso combinado con la avaricia de ciertas personas, hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar- dije bajando la cabeza- pero oye, lo importante es que hay gente que saben que eso está mal y ellos, de una u otra forma, harán lo que sea para que eso no pase

Twilight- …si, tienes razón, sabes- se acercó a mí- agradezco que alguien como tu haya sido quien llegara a este mundo

Jimmy- …gracias… ahh Twi- dije mientras ella se acercaba más- twilight- no me oye- TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Twilight- ahh, am perdón Jimmy, no sabía en qué pensaba

Jimmy- no no no descuida, solo, recuerda… espacio personal- dije rascándome la cabeza

Twilight- jejeje está bien… pero puedo abrazarte entonces ¿verdad?

Jimmy- …si ya que- dije fingiendo indiferencia mientras alzaba mis brazos, la abrase durante unos segundos

Jimmy- bueno, pero creo que ya terminamos ¿no?

Twilight- si, bueno creo que debo decir buenas noches

Jimmy- sí, buenas noches- dije subiendo las escaleras- amm Spike ¿vienes un segundo?

Spike- claro- dijo subiendo conmigo- ¿Qué pasa?

Jimmy- mira, sé que te gusta Rarity- dije como si nada

Spike- ¿eh? Pe-pero como lo

Jimmy- amigo, eres más claro que el agua, y sabes, te ayudare a declararte

Spike- ¿tu?

Jimmy- sí, siempre ayudo a mis amigos ¿no?

Spike- jim… gracias- dijo lanzándome a mis brazos- pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Jimmy- pues simple, tengo algunas canciones románticas grabadas aquí- señalo a mi cabeza- ¿quieres oír una?

Spike- si ¿Por qué no?

Jimmy- bien… ya se, esta se llama "Hasta el fin del mundo te amare" ¿Qué te parece?

Spike- suena bien

Jimmy- entonces pela oídos

* * *

 **Busquen: Hasta el fin del mundo te amare por Pedro Fernández**

Al perder salí ganando

Una ironía el destino

Me llevo hasta a ti

Quien iba a pensar

Que la victoria

Era conocerte

Y ser feliz

En mi corazón

Como un tatuaje

Llevo tu mirada

Y tu sonrisa

Nada me hace falta

Si contigo estoy

Y si me lo pides

Hasta el fin del mundo

Yo contigo voy

Hasta el fin del mundo

Te llevare te lo aseguro

Nadie podrá separarnos

Yo te cuidare cada segundo

Hasta el fin del mundo

Siempre te amare

Yo te lo juro

En mi corazón

Como un tatuaje

Llevo tu mirada

Y tu sonrisa

Nada me hace falta

Si contigo estoy

Y si me lo pides

Hasta el fin del mundo

Yo contigo voy

Hasta el fin del mundo

Te llevare te lo aseguro

Nadie podrá separarnos

Yo te cuidare cada segundo

Hasta el fin del mundo

Siempre te amare

Yo te lo juro

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Spike- INCREIBLE- grito aplaudiendo- la verdad no sé porque no te dedicas al canto

Jimmy- ja, bueno no lo sé, talvez algún día pero bueno, ¿sabes qué? hagamos algo te ayudo con Rarity y… ¿tú me puedes ayudar mañana con un pedido?

Spike- si ¿Qué es?

Jimmy- pues, ¿podrías pedirle a Pinkie que me haga un pastel?

Spike- ¿y porque no lo haces tú?

Jimmy- bueno es fácil, lo que pasa es que

* * *

 **1 día antes**

* * *

Jimmy- ahh que bien dormí- dije estirándome, le rasque los ojos y cuando los abri- PINKIE- me caí de la cama

Pinkie- hola Jimmy

Jimmy- hola también ¿pero porque estabas a un lado mío?

Pinkie- bueno, es que te veías muy tierno durmiendo

Jimmy- pink… ¿sabes lo tenebroso que suena eso?

Pinkie- …oh si, jiji lo siento

Jimmy- ahh olvidalo Pink, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso y ¿Dónde estoy?

Pinkie- bueno, quedaste muy dormido por lo que pasó con la fiesta de ayer, así que te traje a mi cama para que durmieras

Jimmy- a… espera ¿entonces dormiste conmigo?

Pinkie- ¿Dónde más?- dijo inocentemente- …ay- se le noto un color rojo en su rostro- ahh yo lo siento no tenía idea en que

Jimmy- pinkie por favor- dije poniendo un dedo en su boca- mejor dejémoslo así amiga… ¿sí?

Pinkie- yo, si si es mejor dejarlo así- dijo

Jimmy- bueno, supongo que me voy, necesito cambiarme de ropa, además Rarity me hizo más y no espero a probarla, adiós Pink

Pinkie- si, Jim- me voltee, ella me acerca a su rostro, dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras sonreía- gracias por entender

Jimmy- ehh- aaaaaiuuuuuuddaaaaaa, a ver, "actuar" _todas las opciones dicen escapar,_ al carajo- nos vemos- dijo echando humo

* * *

 **Fin de flashback**

* * *

Jimmy- y eso pasó

Spike- wow, no me esperaba algo así de Pinkie

Jimmy- que se diga yo, y no sé si poder hablarle mucho en privado después de eso

Spike- amigo eres el ser con más buena suerte, primero Pinkie te da un beso y después Twi casi hace lo mismo

Jimmy- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Spike- lo vi todo- dijo

Jimmy- Spike, por favor no le digas a nadie, no quiero entrar en un problema, menos en una relación a esta edad

 **Lector- a mí no me engañas pinche Zoofilico- no soy zoofilico, pero puede que se tenga algo de razón, de todas maneras es mi vida y hago lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es ser libre, joven y soltero- si como digas**

Spike- te lo juro por mi honor

Jimmy- ay gracias amigo… bueno yo ya quiero descansar… asi que buenas noches

Spike- buenas noches- dijo bajando, me recosté en la cama y empecé a pensar

Jimmy- ahh dios ¿en serio me tendré que enamorar en este mundo, eso es algo muy usado?, aunque también admito que no tendría nada de malo… si ¿Por qué no?... ahh maldito subconsciente, bueno, mejor descanso y lo pienso mañana, adios mundo cruel- y quedó dormido instantáneamente

* * *

 ** _UN HUMANO SIENTE MIEDO, SI EL MIEDO ES A UNO MISMO_**

 ** _O A LOS QUE LO RODEAN, SENTIRÁ MIEDO AL HABLAR_**

 ** _Y SI LOGRAS HABLAR, SI SUPERAS ESE MIEDO_**

 ** _QUE HARÁ A LOS QUE TE RODEAN?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _UN AMIGO_**

* * *

En la cabaña cercana al bosque Everfree, donde Fluttershy suele cuidar a sus animales, era hora de alimentarlos, y como siempre no tengo mucho que hacer, decidí ayudarle, suelo ser bueno con los animales (excepto los perros, a ellos les caigo peor que un chile sin tortilla), estaba con una canasta con bellotas dándoselas a las ardillas

Jimmy- tomen amigos, y no coman tan rápido que se pueden atragantar- dije mientras ellas comían con gusto, Fluttershy estaba con su conejo Ángel dándole de comer una zanahoria, parecía algo feliz

Fluttershy- gracias por ayudarme Jimmy, pero no te hubieras molestado, de seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer- siempre modesta

Jimmy- no descuida Flutter, no es ninguna molestia… son tan lindos- dijo dándole unas semillas a los pájaros- y su canto que se diga

Como Advent ya había regresado a Canterlot, la verdad era muy aburrido el lugar, hubiera ido con Pink pero ya saben… mi situación, aunque no he hablado mucho con Rarity o con Rainbow, ¿y porque no iba con los apple? En realidad no me gusta el trabajo pesado, así que aquí me tienen

Fluttershy- me alegra que te guste

Jimmy- (si, mmm bueno no pierdo nada)- dije mientras le hacía señas a las aves, mientras le daba un papel con notas musicales- ¿listos?- susurre y ellos asintieron- 1, 2…3

* * *

 **Ya he usado esta canción en otra historia, pero no encontré una mejor (busquen e inserten Yamada Kun To Nananin No Majo ~ Opening Español ~ Kuchikuze Diamond—Doblecero)**

Con tu sonrisa hiciste un camino nuevo para mi vida que es tan vulgar

Creo que nuestro encuentro jamás debió de existir pero nos pasó sin pensar

"no llores más" te dije y en secreto prometí despejar tu gran dolor

Y jure protegerte pero seguramente no lograré calmar tu miedo

Desesperado busqué la manera de frenar

Todas tus lagrimas más solo puedo decir

Te besaré y en tu dedo te pondré un diamante para creer

En esa promesa que ayer hicimos y por siempre recordaré

Grabemos nuestros recuerdos en una hermosa foto para tener

Otra razón para no romper aquella promesa que hicimos los dos

Te besaré y en tu dedo te pondré un diamante para creer

En esa promesa que ayer hicimos y por siempre recordaré

Te quiero amor

 **Fin de la canción**

* * *

Jimmy- tenía razón, que buen canto- dijo aplaudiendo y felicitando a las aves, que respondieron con trinos- je, bueno creo que cont…- algo me llamo la atención, un trozo de zanahoria que se lanzó a mí y a Fluttershy, vi al cielo y- …ah y yo que quería un día de descanso ¿verdad Flutter?, ¿Flutter?- vi a todos lado y no estaba- ah sí, empezó a correr con pánico… será mejor ir también- dije empezando a correr

* * *

 **El parque de Poniville**

Bueno, no puede algo peor en este capitulo, fue lo que pensé mientras le seguía el paso a la pegaso

Jimmy- (ahh... y supongo que deberé ir también... no quiero pero el capitulo seria muy aburrido)- pensé mientras escuchaba el pedido de ayuda Flutter

Fluttershy- Auxilio. Auxilio. Por favor, auxilio. Hay una horrible nube de humo. Viene hacia acá y...- no pudo terminar, no se si lo nervios pero le asusto una pelota que le paso por delante, junto a algo color celeste

Jimmy- (valla, impresionante)- dije viendo la velocidad de Rainbow Dash

RD- No seas una pony tan asustadiza- dijo botando la pelota sobre su cabeza- Solo soy yo, la futura campeona de dominar el balón en Equestria. Cuarenta y seis

Pinkie- ¡Eso amerita una celebración!- dijo la pony que estaba a su lado

Fluttershy- No Pinkie Pie. Este no es momento de celebrar. Es momento de alarmarse de...- nadie la escucho y hasta terminaron interrumpiéndola, da algo de lastima

Pinkie-¡Oh! ¡Voy a necesitar globos! ¡Uno para cada pony de Ponyville!

Fluttershy- Hay... Hay humo. En donde hay humo, hay fuego, y...- Pinkie dejo de saltar, chocando con la pegaso

Pinkie- Vamos a ver. Son una, dos, tres, cuatro...- dijo contando a todos los presentes del parque

RD- Cincuenta y cuatro...

Pinkie- Cinco, seis

RD- Cincuenta y cinco. No, espera..- ya perdió la cuenta

Pinkie- ¡Siete!

RD- ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Tengo que empezar de nuevo!- yo me reía entre dientes, ella lo noto y me hecho una mirada que me saco el alma, poniéndome firme y con la mirada mas seria, ella solo cogió la pelota y se fue

Fluttershy- Todas tendremos que empezar de nuevo... En una nueva aldea. Porque la nuestra va a ser- fue interrumpida de nuevo

Pìnkie- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Espera!

Fluttershy- Oh. Por favor, esto es una emergencia. Necesito que todas las ponis...- fue totalmente ignorada, esto no llegaría a algún lado

Jimmy- ¿ayuda amiga?- dije acercandosele

Fluttershy- bueno, si, si quieres

Jimmy- bueno- tome aire y- CAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE... ay cañón, ah nunca mas, y ahora si- dijo mientras la cámara se triso- eh jeje perdón, bueno ¿y que era lo que querías decir?

Fluttershy- lo que pasa es...

Twilight- ¡Atención!" Hay humo esparsiendose en toda Equestria"

Fluttershy- Eso es lo que he tratado de decir- grito pero nadie le hiso caso

Twilight- Pero no se preocupen, acabo de recibir una carta de la Princesa Celestia informándome que el humo no viene de un incendio- todos se empezaban a aliviar

Fluttershy- Ah que alivio

Twilight- Si no de un Dragón- como si fuera lo mas común

Fluttershy- ¿U... un... Dr... Dragón?- un poco mas y se destrozaba por si sola

Jimmy- (que forma tan sutil de dar noticias)- bueno habrá que solucionar esto- dije viendo ponis ir y venir como locos

Twilight- lo se Jim, por eso tengo un plan- y aquí la seguimos hacia la biblioteca

* * *

 **En la biblioteca**

* * *

todos estábamos reunidos listos para planear lo que deberíamos hacer, yo no le tomaba importancia del todo, y eso porque no me necesitaran ahora... aunque bueno con lo que paso antes... no no no mi vértigo no me dejaría

AJ- ¡Por todos los rollos de canela!, ¿Que hace un Dragón adulto aquí en Equestria?

Twilight- dormir- contesto

Todas- ¿ah?

Twilight- Según la Princesa Celestia está tomando una siesta, sus ronquidos causan el humo

Pinkie- Debería ir al Doctor, eso es poco saludable

Jimmy- bueno en dragón adulto debe ser normal

Rarity- Bueno, al menos no está roncando fuego, ¿Que debemos hacer al respecto?

RD- Yo te diré lo que debemos hacer- ahora si, una bromita no hará daño- Darle duro, ¡Toma esto!- dijo tratando de patear una tabla de madera, que yo se la quito, estampándose en el librero

Jimmy- jejeje... Rainbow, no creo que esa sea la solución- dijo mientras sentía un aura asesina acercarse- ehh amiga, solo fue una pequeña e inocente bromita- dije ocultándome detrás de Twilight

Twilight- Rainbow, Jim tiene razón, Tenemos que alentarlo a tomar su siesta en otra parte, La Princesa Celestia nos ha dado esta misión y no debemos fallar, si no hacemos esto, Equestria estará cubierta de humo por los siguientes 100 años- a Flutter casi se le sale el corazón

Rarity- Hum, hablando de siestas de belleza

Jimmy- ...ah muy bien, si es lo que debemos hacer lo haremos

Twilight- Bien amigos, necesito que empaquen provisiones pronto, nos espera un largo viaje. Nos vemos aquí en menos de una hora

RD- ¡Bien chicas, Ya oyeron!, ¡Equestria esta en nuestros cascos!, ¿Tenemos lo que se necesita?- todos, menos ya saben quien asentimos

Fluttershy- Ah, de echo..- sin que nadie le prestara atención, nos fuimos a preparar todo, yo subí a mi habitación

Twilight- Jim ¿estas bien?

Jimmy- ¿quien yo?, claro ¿porque?

Twilight- bueno, pensé que no querías ir por... ya sabes- señalo la montaña- la altura

Jimmy- ...sip... ah la verdad me estoy muriendo... pero si puedo ayudarlas en algo lo haré, ademas puede ser una manera para superar los miedos

Twilight- pero ¿seguro?

Jimmy- ...pues seguro no... pero no me iré marcha atrás y lo sabes- dije con una sonrisa, ella suspiro

Twilight- muy bien si eso te hace feliz... en una hora estamos listas, recuerda lo bien

Jimmy- si, ahí nos vemos- se fue- ...ay dios mio, las cosas que hago para impedir que algo pase- me dije, mentiría si dijera me la suda, pero yo nunca iré marcha atrás

* * *

 **Una hora** **después**

* * *

nos encontrábamos ya en el borde del pueblo, listos para ir a la montaña, yo en lo personal no lleve mucho mas que mi mochila con algo de comer, por si acaso ¿no?

Twilight- Bien chicas escuchen, estoy trasando la ruta más rápida pero debemos mantener un buen paso si queremos llegar a la anochecer- dijo acercandose a nosotros

Fluttershy- ¿Mo... Montaña?- pregunto nerviosa

Jimmy- ¿no lo sabias? el dragón esta en una cueva en la cima- dije como si nada

AJ- se ve que haya hace frió- opino

RD- Por su puesto que sí, mientras más alto más frío es

Rarity- Pues yo traje mi bufanda- dijo poniéndose la bufanda

Pinkie- oh hermosa

RD- Aja Si claro, Eso te mantendrá tibia- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Fluttershy se le acercaba a Twilight y a mi que estaba revisando su mapa

Fluttershy- Um, disculpa... Twilight, Jimmy estas ocupada pero...

Twilight/Jimmy- Si me permites solo un segundo...- sabia que iba a decir obvio, lo he dicho millones de veces, pero uno se mete en el personaje

Fluttershy- Entonces, Um... estaba pensando que... tal vez... debería quedarme en Ponyville- pidió

Twilight- aja

Fluttershy- Ah... bien... me quedaré aquí- se sentía un gran alivio en ella mientras se marchaba

Twilight- ¡Espera! tienes que venir, tu habilidad con los animales nos puede servir- la detuvo

Fluttershy- no creo que pueda

Twilight- Tu ayuda puede servir antes que esto termine en violencia. Además no tienes de que preocuparte por tus animalitos, Spike puede encargarse de ellos hasta que vuelvas

Spike- Puedes contar conmigo- dijo con una confianza absoluta, entonces algunos animales empezaron a huir- Oigan. ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!- grito mientras yo reía entre dientes

Fluttershy- No creo que esté listo para la labor. Tal vez... Pero... Peroo... Ah- le dejaron con las palabras en la boca mientras Twi se alejaba junto a mi escribiendo en un pergamino, yo en cambio miraba con curiosidad, Rainbow se nos acerco

RD- ¿Estás segura que quieres que Fluttershy nos acompañe? Porque esa pony le teme a su propia sombra. Solo nos va a retrasar- pregunto en voz baja

Twilight- Solo está un poco nerviosa. Cuando nos vayamos, apuesto que estará bien- oímos un grito, era la pegaso que estaba huyendo... de su sombra

Jimmy- jeje- reí con una gota en la sien- ¿saben? déjenme hablar con ella, tal vez logre convencerla- dije caminando

Twilight- ah- suspiro- que Celestia te oiga- me dijo, me acerque a donde se ocultaba

Jimmy- Flutter- la llame, se sobresalto, subiéndose sobre mi- ah... Flu... si no te molesta, podrías ¿bajarte de mi? por favor- dije serena mente

Fluttershy- emm, perdón Jimmy, no fue mi intención

Jimmy- descuida, sin rencores, amiga- empece- veo que hay algo que te, asusta... amiga te necesitamos pero si no quieres ir no te obligare a nada... solo dime que te sucede

Fluttershy- emm, yo... este, digo... lo que pasa es que... yo- se le enredaba la lengua

Jimmy- ah, Flu escucha... si a lo que tienes miedo, es a lo que hay allí arriba, entonces lo respeto, es mas, también tengo miedo- dije

Fluttershy- ¿en-en serio?

Jimmy- si por supuesto... ¿que, crees que nadie tiene miedo a algo?, yo en especial preferiría quedarme aquí... pero hay una razón para ir- dije sonando amable

Fluttershy- ¿y... cual es?- pregunto, eso es, mas confianza

Jimmy- ...ustedes claro- le puso una mano en la cabeza- mis amigos me importan y mientras pueda ayudar en algo, si puedo ser útil, nunca diré que no, si confías en eso cualquiera puede llegar lejos- dije con una sonrisa- ahora que dices ¿vienes?

Fluttershy- yo...- dudo un poco, era de esperarse, pero al final saco la respuesta que quería- lo intentare- bueno ni tanto ¿no?

Jimmy- muy bien, entonces... vamos- dije caminando- listo chicas, todo arreglado... espero- confiado no estaba mucho pero, uno debería arriesgarse

RD- ¿en serio?- me pregunto no muy confiada, me encogí de hombros

Jimmy- bueno chicas, ¿listas?- todas asintieron, incluso para sorpresa de muchos Fluttershy, se me formo una sonrisa- ¡Muy bien, equipo! ¡En marcha!- sin mas, empezamos a subir- (tanto que quería decir eso)

* * *

 **Momentos** **después**

* * *

todos estábamos preparándonos en los pies de la montaña, de pronto un sonido se escucho desde las alturas, haciendo que todo temblara, cuando paro me quede como que ¿pero que?

Jimmy- (¿sabia que era fuerte, pero no tanto?)- casi me rompe las orejas

RD- Guau. ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto

Twilight- Así suena cuando ronca un dragón- respondió

Fluttershy- es... tan alto- dijo, le puse una mano en el hombro, debía mantenerla lo mas determinada posible

Jimmy- esta bien Flu... esto sera rápido- le susurre

RD- Eso es una montaña. Voy a volar allá para revisar- dijo para ser detenida por AppleJack

AJ- Espera. Creo que debemos subir juntas. Por seguridad grupal- dijo preocupada, todos parecían en acuerdo

RD- uhg, esta bien- se cruzo de cascos, no tan contenta

Jimmy- Jackie, la verdad no se como lo haces- le dije

AJ- ¿a que te refieres?

Jimmy- controlar a una poni mas loca que una cabra- dije con una sonrisa, ella al parecer le encontró algo gracioso

AJ- jeje... bueno no es tan difícil, solo hace falta lógica- me dijo rascándose la nuca- aunque de locura tu llevas las de ganar

Jimmy- si, un poco, pero ¿sabes?, tengo algo a mi favor... puedo razonar- dije

RD- ¿saben que puedo escucharlos?- pregunto un poco irritada

Jimmy/AJ- sip- dijimos ambos, ella solo gruño y empezó a volar junto al resto

Rarity- Escuche que lo único que brilla más que las escamas de un dragón. Son las joyas que usan para construir sus nidos. ¡Uy! Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me de unas cuantas- dijo con brillo en los ojos, era de esperarse... yo lo estaría

Pinkie- Bienvenida a mi cueva Rarity. ¿Quieres un diamante?- rugió como si fuera un "Dragón", los presentes rieron, a excepción de Twilight

Twilight- ¡Oigan! Esto no es cuestión de gracia- se quejo viendo la inmadurez de todos

Jimmy- vamos Twi, solo fue un chiste, hay que mantenerse animados- dije, todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, ella suspiro derrotada

Twilight- ... Fluttershy, eres experta en criaturas salvajes. ¿Como creerás que será este dragón?... ¿Fluttershy?- todos notamos algo, la pegaso no estaba, ah claro no iba a ser tan fácil, vi hacia abajo y me sorprendí, no era como en la serie que estaba en la base, mas bien lo estaba intentando, seguía aterrada por la idea pero al parecer tenia mas confianza en ella misma, hay que darle un pequeño empujón mas

Jimmy- vamos Flutter, se que puedes- le dije en voz alta para después bajar un poco- lo haces bien- sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo

Fluttershy- em, si gracias- aumento el paso, usando las alas, la vi determinada... acaso... si tal vez arruine la diversión un poco... ja como si me importara

Jimmy- (al parecer esto ira mas fácil que de costumbre)- es un alivio, muy pocas veces uno logra relajarse cuando un capitulo pasa, fue entonces cuando se escucho otra vez el rugido del dragón, la pegaso se descontrolo y empezó a caer- (o tal vez no... si esto dolerá)- y como el adivino que quisiera ser, cayo encima mio, dejándome estampado en el suelo- ay dios mio santo- me levante

Fluttershy- ah j-jimmy ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

Jimmy- ¿eh?, ¿yo fui mama?... quiero decir no descuida estoy bien solo fue un golpe- o tal vez solo quede mas tarado

Fluttershy- Jimmy, lo siento- bajo la cabeza

Jimmy- ¿eh? si dije que no había problema- arquee una ceja

Fluttershy- no, lo siento por... tener miedo... me lo dijiste, confiaste en mi y... y yo- parecía que iba a llorar

Jimmy- ...Flutter- dije- ...pff jejejejeje jajajajajajaja- me reí sin control- amiga esto no es un comic para niños, te lo dije antes, tenia miedo... ahh bueno no te aburriré con esas cosas, Twilight, ¿me das el mapa?

Twilight- ¿para que lo quieres?- me lo lanzo

Jimmy- lo necesito para llevar a Fluttershy rodeando la montaña- dijo con el mapa- AppleJack ¿podrías acompañarnos?- ella asintió y bajo junto a mi

RD- ¿Alrededor de la montaña? Se van a tardar mucho

Jimmy- todos vamos a subir no importa lo que nos tardemos, si quieres deja al resto a su suerte y sube o mejor deja que el tiempo paso un poco mas ¿si?- dije, la mano dura nunca falla

RD- ahg esta bien- se cruzo de brazos

Jimmy- bien, Twi ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunte, ella lo pensó unos minutos

Twilight- mmm... muy bien pero tengan cuidado

Jimmy- lo tendremos, los veremos allá chicas- levante la mano empezando a caminar

* * *

 **Mas Tajde (narrador de Bob Esponja)**

* * *

Todo iba bien con el grupo, solo espero no tener mas problemas de los que conozco, ya sabia que le pasaba y toda la cosa, con suerte la Apple se ofreció a preguntar

AJ- y Fluttershy ¿pasa algo?- pregunto

Fluttershy- eh no... no realmente- era obvio que le pasaba algo, ademas ella la conocía bien

AJ- ¿Es por lo de tus animales?- le pregunto preocupada- Porque si es eso, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte. Spike puede ser un poco... inexperto cuando se tiende a hacer cosas importantes, pero creo que...- le empezó a decir, cuando ella la...

Fluttershy- ¡No es eso!- grito enojada, hasta a mi me sorprendió, después de eso volvió a su antiguo comportamiento

AJ- Fluttershy, ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo mal?- su tono cambia a una preocupación mucho peor

Fluttershy- ¡No! No son ustedes... Soy yo- dijo con la mirada al suelo

Jimmy- (a ver niño, dentro del personaje)- ¿ah?- pregunte

Fluttershy- Yo... Soy débil, todos ustedes son bastante fuertes. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Jimmy, todos ustedes lo son, pero yo no... Yo no soy fuerte... Yo para el equipo soy solo un... estorbo

Jimmy- ¿¡que no eres fuerte!?... Flutter, fuerza no solo es algo físico o valeroso, a nosotros nos importas mucho y eres algo importante en el equipo, solo... aun no hemos necesitado de tu ayuda, créeme, te necesitaremos en algún momento

Fluttershy- si... tu lo dices- dijo mientras continuaba caminando

AJ- ¿crees que este bien?- dijo para después ver a Flutter gritar y congelarse por... su sombra... sip me mande el discurso mas inspirador que he hecho hasta ahora y pasa esto... me siento una especie de basura viviente

Jimmy- ¿quieres que lo diga aun?

* * *

 **Otro mas tajde**

* * *

las chicas habían llegado a un lugar bastante alto en la montaña, así que nos decidieron esperar, Twilight y Rainbow caminaban de un lugar a otro, una por preocupación y la otra por impaciencia, muy bien ya he llegado pensé viendo a las chicas mientras subía, lo juro estaba muerto, pero bien muerto mientras arrastramos a una petrificada Fluttershy

Jimmy- ...ya... estamos... aquí- dije sin aire, bendito oxigeno ven a mi

AJ- Al fin... Lle... gamos...- dijo a punto de desmayarse... y lo hizo

RD- te dije que tardarían mucho- dijo a punto de explotar por la impaciencia

Jimmy- mejor tarde que nunca- dije recurperandome por completo

RD- Prefiero el dicho mientras más rápido, mejor- y todos comenzamos a caminar, y así recuperar el tiempo

* * *

continuamos caminando... recuerdo eso, la escena de la ruptura, muy bien al parecer todo va normal, logramos pasar todos... excepto ya saben quien

Twilight- es tu turno Fluttershy- le dijo, esperando a ver si pasa rápidamente

Fluttershy- pero... es muy... ancho- dijo mientras veía hacia abajo

AJ- ¡Se que tu puedes dar un gran salto, Fluttershy!- dijo tratando de darle todos sus ánimos

Fluttershy- yo...- por las lejanías se escuchan se escucharon otros ronquidos del dragón

RD- Oh, ¡Por favor! No es tan ancho, estoy segura de que lo lograras- dijo ya entrando en un estado de desesperación

Pinkie- No hay nada que temer. Solo es impulso, saltar y caer. ¿Lo ves?- dijo saltando de un lado a otro mientras cantaba una canción, mmm si la pondré

 _-Lejos no está, Tus patas mueve más, Solo hazlo y verás, Salta y brinca, no hay más-_

Twilight- no hay tiempo para esto- me miro esperando una respuesta, pero solo me encogí de hombros

 _-Saltar y brincar, tus patas mueve más, Saltar y brincar, Saltar y brincar, Saltar y brincar, Saltar y brincar, ¡Saltar y brincar!-_

Fluttershy- Está bien... Aquí voy... Con cuidado...- por fin algo de fuerza- Saltar- y saltó... esperen

Twilight- No mires abajo- rápidamente le tape la boca... muy tarde la verdad, para mala mi suerte perdió el equilibrio y cayo... y justo donde la parte donde iba a caer se derrumbo, casi cayendo al precipicio, por suerte... casi por suerte Pinkie la trato de atrapar, ahora eran las dos quienes caían, como un reflejo use algo de magia en mi rosario y cree una red que las atrapo y las hizo rebotar hacia arriba, antes de caer, Rainbow se aseguro debque cateran bien... sobre ella pero bien

RD- Fluttershy- dijo abajo de la pila

Fluttershy- lo se, se me olvido como saltar y brincar

Jimmy- eso... y que estas sobre ella- dije, ambas se apartaron rapidamente- bueno, ¿ambas esta bien?- pregunte, ambas asintieron- muy bien entonces sera mejor que continuemos chicas, andando- y volvimos a empezar

nos encontrábamos en la zona de las avalanchas, ahora si que estaba un poco inquieto por esta situación, y sin mentir me siento un poco... ¿como decirlo?... para empezar a bajar sin que se den cuenta, pero en fin tengo pocas alternativas así que no puedo irme

Twilight- No hagamos ruido. Según mi mapa, estamos entrando en zonas de avalanchas. Un ligero sonido podría causar un desprendimiento- dijo

Jimmy- entendido Twi...- dije en voz baja

Fluttershy- Una... Una zona... ¿De avalanchas?- debo admitir que me daba algo de pena como se encontraba, y eso que a diferencia de mi no caminaba al frente, ¿y quien me agarra si me caigo, quien?, a ver a ver Jimmy calma que aun no debes morir, deje un litro de helado en la biblioteca y aun no lo termino

Twilight- shhh- nos callo- ...Jimmy ¿te pasa algo?- voltee a ver

Jimmy- no ¿porque?- pregunte

Twilight- no solo... te veo mas atento de lo normal, y desde que empezamos a subir has estado mas serio que de costumbre- arqueo una ceja, si que sabe ver todo lo que hago

Jimmy- ...no es nada, solo es que... tengo un mal presentimiento... eso y que...- sonreí- me siento dentro de un tornado por tanta caminata- la vi, como si no me hubiera creído, pero solo lo dejo pasar

Twilight- si te sucede algo, no dudes en decírmelo

Jimmy- ok- caminamos un poco mas por el lugar, hasta llegar a una parte que, la recuerdo mucho

Cerca de la mitad del trayecto, Rainbow paso por un pequeño matorral sobre nosotros, haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran sobre nosotros. Una llegó hasta donde estaba Fluttershy, tocando la espalda de la pegaso por sorpresa

Fluttershy- ¡AVALAN...!- sin perder tiempo, AJ la tapo la boca, con suerte no pasaba nada... en ese momento, cuando vimos que las piedras empezaban a caer

Jimmy- ¡NO INVENTEN!- dije empezando a esquivar una por una

RD- ¡Cuidado!- advirtió, con el tiempo empezó a bajar la intensidad de las piedras

Jimmy- gracias a dios- y sin pensarlo una enorme piedra empezó a caer, mire al cielo- te doy gracias a así me pagas ¿verdad?- dijo viendo la piedra que iba a caer sobre mi- ni modo- use algo de magia y cree un paraguas enorme, que sorprendente mente la detuvo, solté un suspiro- ahora ¿como bajo es...?- sin pensarlo algo me llego a la cabeza

¿?- antimolde- eso fue lo que escuche, esperen, conozco ese conjuro

Jimmy- oh no no no no no por favor- vi como mi defensa se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco- ahhh esto esta mal- me dije tratando de aguantar

AJ- ¡Jimmy!- fue la primera en reaccionar y de una patada me quito de debajo de la piedra

Jimmy- no eso no- en cambio hizo que se descontrolara, terminando apuntando hacia ella- AppleJack- la jalo hacia mi, pero en el proceso me termina cayendo un pedazo de la piedra en la cabeza- ahg dios- caí al suelo de rodillas, eso dolió, bastante

AJ- oh cielos, Jimmy- corrió a atenderme, junto con las demás

Jimmy- ...descuiden...est-estoy bien, solo fue un... rose- me agarre la cabeza- ...ay dios eso dolió- dije como si nada, todos cambiaron una expresión de preocupación por una que mas decía "¿en serio?"

Twilight- ...ah, al parecer estas bien- dijo revisándome la cabeza- no tienes ni una herida

Jimmy- si- vio la piedra- creo que hasta la partí en dos- note una pequeña resquebrajadura en el centro

RD- valla, sabia que eras cabeza dura pero no pensé que tanto

AJ- tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso- dijo en voz baja- varias se rieron un poco por eso, aunque para mi desgracia sentía que se estaban preocupando por mi, ja quien diría?

Jimmy- jeje, bueno no tenemos tiempo para preocuparse por tonterías, sigamos- me levante, aunque me mostraba alegre había algo que me preocupaba- (esto es raro, nunca me había fallado un conjuro con el rosario... no, no lo falle, alguien lo contrarresto, ¿pero quien?, si pudiera conseguir sus señales... ahh Advent ¿donde estas cuando te necesito?)- grite mentalmente

En Canterlot

el espectro estaba sentado en la biblioteca como de costumbre, no parecia tener algo mas que hacer

Advent- mmm, muy bien, entonces son... aaaah- se agarro la cabeza- ay ay ay ay que fue eso?- empezó a palpar la zona del golpe, era raro, por primera vez nadie lo había golpeado para que le doliera así revise por todos lados, no había nadie, luego recordé que les pedí todo el espacio de la biblioteca por hoy, era obvio que no había nadie, fue entonces que decidí ver por los alrededores, y bueno no me refería a la habitación en si- muy bien... creo que esta vez deberé mantenerlo vigilado, después de todo mientras no eh estado cerca de el han pasado muchas cosas... no creo que sea honesto mentirle, obviamente... pero no creo que pueda volver a vivirlo, le ha pasado tanto que no seria correcto que le vuelva a pasar- salio por la ventana y empezó a levitar- ...creo que ya se donde esta... pero es extraño...siento una fuerte esencia, oscura... y conocida- dejo soltar un suspiro y vio al cielo- ...naa lo lograra... ademas hablo como si ambos fuéramos unos completos inútiles... ahhh no puedo creer que preocuparme así me daría esta clase de dolores en la cabeza... o sera el golpe... bueno bueno ahora, ¿en donde estaba?

De Regreso

no debía llamar la atención de las chicas- ...bueno, no importa- susurre para mi mismo, aunque sentía la mirada preocupada del resto, no necesitaban decirme nada ahora, y yo tampoco necesitaba escuchar nada

Twilight: Ya hemos llegado- dijo, haciendo que todos vieran la enorme cueva que estaba enfrente de ellos- Muy bien, Rainbow Dash, despeja el humo con tus alas- dijo, poniendo en practica el plan que pensó antes

RD- Ajam- comenzo a volar hacia el humo, adentrándose al conjunto de niebla negra

Twilight- Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Van a distraer al dragón si algo se complica aquí adentro- las dos ponis asintieron la cabeza, sabiendo qué hacer, Pinkie Pie de pronto saco un pollo de hule y lo comenzó a mover con su boca. Confundiendo a Rarity y un poco a Twilight, y de paso empece a reír un poco, confundiendo las mas- Applejack. Lista con manzanas en caso de que decida atacar- Applejack saco dos manzanas de su mochila con su boca, las arrojó al aire y cuando iban a caer al suelo, las pateo con sus dos patas traseras, lanzando las directamente a un árbol con mucha fuerza, haciéndolas romperse al instante, dándole una sonrisa a Twilight., aplaudí al ver la presicion de la señorita- Jimmy, si algo malo pasa o las manzanas no son suficiente crea un campo de magia y protegenos

Jimmy- a sus ordenes Twi- revise el pequeño rosario, pude medir, o mas bien sentir la cantidad que le quedaba, para mi era suficiente- si esta listo- todas asintieron, aunque en verdad vi unas cuantas miradas preocupadas de su parte- eh, ¿sucede algo?

Twilight- en realidad Jim, ¿estas seguro que no te duele nada?- dijo, bueno si el golpe de antes fue duro y que dejo movido pero... no sentía nada mas que un mareo

Jimmy- emm, no descuida estoy bien, ademas se que nadie va a pelear con el dragón así que no me preocupa mi salud ni la de nadie ahora- sonreí, aun con dolor de cabeza

Twilight-suspiro- en algo tienes razon, nadie de aquí peleara con el dragón porque Fluttershy hará lo necesario para despertarlo. Y entre nosotras dos, de seguro lograremos hacerle entender porque se tiene que ir. ¿Todos están listos? - todos estaban asintiendo, aunque se notaba que alguien faltaba- excelente. Vamos a entrar. Entonces ¿Cómo despertamos un dragón dormido sin que se moleste?... ¿Fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight, estando ya dentro de la cueva. Ella Volteó a ver donde estaba nuestra amiga, notando que estaba afuera, acostada en la arena con su cara enterrada entre su cuerpo- Ay, no puede ser... ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que hacerlo. ¡Ahora! Cada... segundo más que ese dragón... se duerme... en Equestria el lugar se cubre de... Humo," Twilight dijo mientras ella, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie empujaban a la pegaso sin éxito mientras yo veía la escena sin decir nada

Fluttershy- no... No... No puedo entrar en la cueva- Fluttershy, con mucho miedo, si quieren que lo compare es como si estuviera viendo al mismo satan, todas pararon en seco, al menos al fin entendieron que no la podían llevar a la fuerza

RD- ¡Qué bien! Ahora también le asustan las cuevas- dijo bastante molesta de que ahora estén desperdiciando tiempo valioso

Fluttershy- No le temo a las cuevas le temo a los... Dragones- dijo ya con su volumen de la voz a cero coma

AJ- ¿Que dices, dulzura?- dijo con un sentimiento de lastima

Fluttershy- Le temo a los... Dragones- dijo con más fuerza, pero aun así casi ni se entendía

Twilight- ¿Qué?!-casi gritaal no entender lo que decia

Fluttershy- ¡Le temo a los dragones!" grito rápidamente, haciendo que otro ronquido del dragón se volviera a escuchar, echando un montón de humo donde estaba el equipo. Todos torcieron hasta que se desaparecieron los humos que estaban.

Twilight- Pero Fluttershy, tienes un gran talento para lidiar con toda clase de animales-dijo recordando todas las veces que ha encontrado a la pegaso estando con animales.

Fluttershy- Si... Porque no son dragones

Jimmy-Pues... Tiene sentido, un pequeño animal no es igual a un reptil gigante de garras y dientes enormes, escamas afiladas, cuernos horribles y que lanza humo de la boca- me cruze de brazos comprendiendo lo que decia- sin contar de que se comería al primero que viera si tiene hambre

Todas- cállate Jimmy, no ayudas- me gritaron todas mientras cerraba la boca

Twilight- Pero si le temes tanto a los dragones, ¿Porque no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí?" pregunto Twilight, sonando bastante confundida, y un poco mas calmada, después del grito

Fluttershy- También me dio miedo...

RD- Uugh... Genial, esto es genial- dijo Rainbow Dash demasiado molesta, hace tiempo que había olvidado lo irritable, e irritante que podía llegar a ser, por otro lado AppleJack tenia una expresión mas comprensiva y con un poco de lastima

Jimmy- ...ah en fin, en cualquier caso deberíamos tener un plan B- era obvio, fue mucho pedir que viniera hasta acá, no creo que siga antes de lo previsto

Applejack-Espera, ¿En serio dejaremos a Fluttershy asi nada más?- sonaba un poco molesta.

RD- Fluttershy no entrará, Applejack. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual quería que vinieramos sin ella. Así que si ella no entrará, sería mejor que hiciéramos otro plan- dijo poniendo un poco de lógica al asunto, y en realidad lo del plan era la única manera

Twilight-... ¿Ok? Muy bien. Yo, Rarity y Pinkie Pie entráremos para hablar con el dragón. Talvez pueda ser que no está consciente de lo que hace, ¿Verdad?- pregunto a todos, asentimos aunque ya no tan seguros de lo que podia pasar- bien, Rainbow Dash dispersa algo del humo que está saliendo de la cueva y esta circulando hacia Equestria, puede que eso nos de un poco más de tiempo, ¿Ok?

RD- Entendido- comenzó a volar cerca del humo

Twilight- y... Jimmy, podrías... cuidar de Fluttershy, por favor- dijo viendo a la pegaso, detrás de una piedra enorme

Jimmy- confía en mi- asiento y sonrió con seguridad, aun así la mantendría un poco cerca de lo que pase a la hora de que tenga que intervenir

Twilight- Muy bien, ¡Vamos!- dijo mientras ella y los demás iban adentro de la cueva, dejando a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y a mi afuera.

AJ- ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Applejack sonando bastante furiosa, si que era enojo contenido lo que tenia, y bueno... también tenia sus razones- no puedo creer el modo que Rainbow Dash trata a Fluttershy

Jimmy- Jackie cálmate- no era algo que ella pudiera hacer ahora mismo

AJ-¡como quieres que me calme? Es como si ella la culpara de todos los problemas que existen en Equestria!

RD- ¿Sabes que puedo escucharte, verdad?- dijo mientras salía del espeso humo negro, tomando por sorpresa a todos- Y para tu informacion, yo no la culpo de todos los problemas de Equestria, sino de este viaje.

AJ- ¡Pues no parece asi!" ahora sonando más enojada que antes, aleje un poco a flutter conmigo por seguridad

RD- ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Acaso tu pensabas que Fluttershy hubiera logrado derrotar a ese dragón?- pregunto , tomando por sorpresa a Applejack. La poni naranja se puso a pensar por unos segundos antes de ser honesta como siempre

Aj... No-solto- ¡Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser tan dura con ella! Además, ¡¿Que hubiera pasado si nos sorprendiera he hiciera esa gran hazaña?!- dijo Applejack, iniciando una ardua discusión con Rainbow Dash. ninguno de los dos supo que hacer

Jimmy-... Esto se está yendo de las manos- dije viendo nerviosamente como discutían las dos furiosas ponis, intervendría pero... si la piedra no me rompió la cabeza, estoy seguro que ellas si lo harán

RD- ¡Ves! ¡Es por esto que la gente dice que eres un problema al discutir!" dijo bastante molesta, no notando que Applejack se había paralizado hasta unos segundos después, nunca la vi asi

AJ- ... ¿Como me haz llamado?- dijo ahora sonando bastante enojada y un tono de voz furioso. estabamos un poco asustados, excepto por Rainbow Dash, ya que ella estaba confundida.

Jimmy- Rainbow Dash, por tu madre, por tu vida, no digas nada

RD- Este... ¿Un problema al discutir?

Jimmy- ...eres una estúpida- me lleve una mano a la cara, mientras mantenía a Flutter cerca mio, al menos si no las podía para debía mantenerla lejos de ella, mientras en la cabeza de Applejack sonaba una palabra, una palabra que ha escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo por medio de otros ponis- esto no pinta nada bien- De la nada, Applejack pateó con todas sus fuerzas a Rainbow Dash, lanzandola a volar por los aires antes de chocar con mucha fuerza. ambos estabamos bastantes sorprendidos

RD- Auch, ¿Que fue es ¡Agh!- Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar rápidamente para esquivar las manzanas que Applejack le estaba lanzando.

Jimmy- Jakie, que estas tratando de hacer?- no parecía hacerme caso, esto esta mal

RD-¡Ok, Applejack! Si vas a estar asi, ¡Supongo que yo tambien jugare!" dijo mientras en un ataque de irracionalismo, empezaron a pelear como si fueran gatas

Jimmy- dios... (que debo hacer?, podría detenerlas pero, luego que?... ah carajo me eh quedado sin ideas)- no sabia como arreglar eso, fue cuando como si fuera una señal de salvación, escuche a lado mio la voz tímida de alguien

Fluttershy- Paren...- Las dos voltearon para ver a Fluttershy parada al frente de ellas, la pegaso empezó a caminar hacia ellos, oh no me jodan, no van a parar a tiempo, le seguí corriendo tratando de detenerla- ¡Paren, por favor!- grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y interviniendo entre la pelea Applejack y Rainbow Dash notaron que su amiga estaba en medio de las dos. Applejack pudo parar antes de dar la patada, pero Rainbow Dash no pudo parar a tiempo, chocando su pezuña trasera con su amiga, haciendo que ella tuviera un ataque de pánico. Pero pronto noto que quien estaba en medio ahora no era Fluttershy, sino... bueno en serio me dolerá el golpe, y si, no tuve tiempo para usar alguna protección alrededor de mi cuerpo, terminando estrellado en una piedra- ahg...- sin mas quede en el suelo, totalmente aturdido por el golpe, viendo como las chicas venían a auxiliarme

Todas- Jimmy- gritaron las demás, corriendo rápido para ver si estaba bien. Pensaron que con suerte, tal vez el golpe solamente fue un rasguño... si sentí como si me cayera de una motocicleta

Fluttershy- ¡Oh no! ¡Tienes una pierna rota!- dijo viendo a las demas con algo de horror

AJ- Descuiden todas, aun tengo el botiquín en mi mochila- dijo buscando en su mochila, sacando la caja blanca con la cruz roja otra vez, dándoselo a Fluttershy, sabían que mi rosario podía curarme, pero no lo podía usar si no era para una emergencia, mientras veía que las dos se alejaban un poco, no querían interferir en nada

Jimmy- ...- no dije nada, trataba de procesar todo lo que paso, ah esto esta mal, demasiado mal como dije antes, esto debía pasar algún día pero lo cierto es que no tenia ni idea que pudo cambiar para eso, ademas el dolor en la pierna no ayudaba en nada- ...saben?- todas voltearon a verme- creo que ambas deben darse una disculpa- suspire con calma en las venas, lo cierto es que solo podía hablar eso

RD- ...em... si, es verdad- dijo echando atrás su orgullo- ...lo siento Applejack, no... debí hablarte así y mucho menos tratar de esa manera a una de mis amigas- bajo un poco la mirada

AJ- si, no debiste- suspiro fuertemente- Aun asi, creo que debo disculparme contigo- dijo Applejack, sintiéndose bastante mal por lo que le hizo pasar a sus amigos- Pero la manera que tratabas a Fluttershy... no me agrado mucho

RD- Si... A mi tampoco me agrado

AJ- ¿Eh?- dijo sonando confundida por la respuesta de su amiga, a mi también lo hizo

RD- Conozco a Fluttershy desde hace mucho, es delicada y no es para nada fuerte, asi que esperaba que no viniera con nosotros. Pero sorpresivamente, vino con todos. Digo, claro que Twilight la obligo, pero aun así, no se acobardó e intento hacer algo. Claro que no fueron buenos intentos, pero aun asi... Me siento un poco orgullosa, ¿Sabes?- dijo viendo a su amiga la pegaso, sin mas sonreí por sus palabras

Aj- entonces, no estas enojada con ella?- sonaba mas confundida que antes

RD- Parte de mí la quería con nosotros, digo, ¡Pudo domar a una mantícora! Es por eso que estuve un poco de acuerda con dejarla ir con nosotros, Pero... Supongo que parte de mi no quisiera tenerla en tanto peligro, por eso dudaba y mostraba molestia, para que ella se quedara en Ponyville, a salvo... Supongo que me disculpare con ella cuando todo termine... dijo Rainbow Dash, sintiéndose bastante mal por lo que había hecho. Pero Applejack le sonrió.

Jimmy- jajajaja, Rain, no sabia que tuvieras instinto materno- reí divertido

RD- ¡Que! ¡No es verdad!- dijo Rainbow Dash, sonando molesta, pero Applejack solamente comenzó a reír

Jimmy- ow, la "mama arcoiris"- le saque la lengua sonriendo, todo tenia un ambiente mas relajado, pensé mientras Flutter me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, Pero el sonido de un gruñido de un dragón las alerto, notando que de la cueva salían volando Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie directo hacia ellas, haciendo que se golpearan y salieran volando directo hacia una roca grande, las demás y yo solo vimos hacia donde fueron, excepto Rainbow que recibió el impacto

Twilight- Ok, eso no funcionó para nada...- se veía adolorida junto a las demas

RD- Hola dolor, mi viejo amigo... dijo estando de cabeza en el suelo.

Rarity- Uhh... Chicas, creo que tienen que ver esto- dijo mientras apuntaba a un lugar. Fluttershy y Milla les volvió el pánico cuando vieron que lo que Rarity estaba apuntando era nada mas y nada menos que nuestro "amigo" el dragón, todo perfecto... me lleva la chupitos en cruda grite mentalmente

Twilight- Jimmy, si tienes un plan C para esto es mejor que lo utilices ya- me dijo mientras asentí, espero tener energias

Jimmy- Flutter, llévame al frente- aunque me veía con mala cara, solo accedió y estuve al frente de todas- todas quédense atrás- me aparte lentamente de la pegaso y me senté en el suelo- muy bien, aquí vamos- en el suelo y mientras la enorme bestia estaba al frente mio, y no con las mejores intenciones, la magia del rosario se libero alrededor de mi cuerpo, una luz celeste rodeaba a todos los presentes- aquí va... "Nivel intermedio: Cadena Perpetua"- el dragón no se hizo esperar y estuvo a centímetros de atacarme- no te acercaras- las garras del reptil fueron atrapados por una enorme cantidad de cadenas blancas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, fruncí el seño tratando de concentrarme usando la magia, sin Ad las cosas eran muy difíciles, es como si no se diera cuenta el desgraciado, en fin al menos el dragon estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, con el dolor en la pierna me arrastre hacia su cabeza, aun viéndose molesto lo mire sin alguna emoción- perdón, pero no puedes lastimar a mis amigos- aun así, estaba forzando las cadenas- que?- trate de mantenerlas con fuerza, aun así no pude- oh rayos- un error de cálculos horrible, el dragón estaba a punto de partirme la cara, con Twi me aparto por las justas con su magia- uff, gracias

Twilight- ni lo menciones- me sentó en el suelo, aun así necesitaban otro plan, aunque no contaban de lo que pasaba a continuación, y si que sorprendió cuando Flutter con una expresión de enojada increíble en el rostro, se acerco al dragón

Fluttershy- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No solo has lastimado a mis amigas y amigos, ¡Sino que también intentaste lastimar a mi amigo que estaba indefenso y herido!- grito con las fuerzas de un hincha del Barcelona- ¡Escúchame, solo porque eres grande, no significa que seas un bravucón! ¡Tal vez tienes dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego, pero no tienes derecho, repito, no tienes derecho, a herir a mis amigas y amigos! ¡¿Entendiste?!- el dragón solamente la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada. "¿Y bien?"

"Pero ese mono me pateó..." dijo el dragón mientras me apuntaba

Jimmy- hasta el me dice mono- un aura de deprecion me rodeo, Twi me palmeo la espalda

Fluttershy- Y yo lamento mucho que lo haya hecho. Pero eres más grande y debes comportarte. Y deberías evitar una siesta en donde tus ronquidos son un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas

"Pero yo..."

Fluttershy- No quiero oír peros. Ahora. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Pregunte... ¡¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?!" antes las palabras de Fluttershy, el dragón no hizo otra cosa... que... llorar, todas tenían una pokerface increíble en el rostro, mientras yo solo veía- Ya, ya. No tienes que llorar. No eres un dragón malo. Solo tomaste una mala decisión. Ahora empaca tus cosas, tienes que encontrar un nuevo lugar para dormir. Es todo- término Fluttershy, haciendo que el dragón volviera a la cueva, tomara sus cosas y volara hacia el cielo. Todas se le acercaron a felicitarla, solo vi todo de lejos, verlas así era gratificante, cerré los ojos un momento dejándome llevar por la sensación de realización en mi cuerpo, que día, claro que no me esperaba sentir algo en mi hombro,abri un poco los ojos, y era Flutter, extrañamente calmada y serena-... Gracias Jimmy- fue lo único que dijo

Jimmy- Jeje no, gracias a ti, en serio me salvaste el pellejo- sonrei, no tenía muchas energías ya pero lo hice-... Ah bueno creo que es momento de regresar

Twilight- me parece bien... Aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo tu solo

Jimmy- obviamente, por eso cuento con muy buenas amigas, cierto? Jeje- y sin más me gano el cansancio, quedándome dormido, las demás solo suspiraron

Aj- por supuesto que si dulzura, las tienrs- dijo mientras me cargaba como si fuera mochila y sin más, empezamos a bajar, mientras se veía a alguien viendo desde el cielo

* * *

 _UN AMIGO A VECES TE MOLESTARA_

 _A VECES_ _INTERVENDRÁ_

 _A VECES NO PARECERÁ TU AMIGO_

 _PERO SI ES DE VERDAD_

 _..._

 _CONFIARAS CON EL SIN IMPORTAR QUE TAN CERCA ESTÉS DEL VACIO_

 _..._

 _LAS HORAS SE ACABAN_

 _EL TIEMPO CORRE CADA MINUTO_

 _CADA SEGUNDO_

 _..._

 _QUE HARÍAS_

 _CUANDO LAS COSAS QUE AMAS SE EMPIEZAN A DERRUMBAR?_

 _..._

 _QUE HARÍA YO?_

 _..._

 _ES UNA BUENA PREGUNTA_


End file.
